A special favor
by KateB-fan
Summary: Mientras leo y reviso mis historias inconclusas les dejo una nueva, se que quizás es un poco alocada, pero como me conocen, aquí estamos. Situada a principios de la tercera temporada... no hay Josh... por suerte! Capítulo 39!
1. An idea

**No crean que abandoné mis otras historias, solo las estoy releyendo porque no quiero cometer errores... habrá finales de todas... pero ahora les dejo mi última locura, espero que les guste!  
**

**A special favor**

Kate sacudió la cabeza y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí con su locura, pero estaba hecho. Y Lanie intentaba acompañarla, pero a pesar de sus consejos, Kate se mostraba obtusa…

-Kate… amiga… yo creo que si has tomado una decisión tan importante y no quieres pensar en cualquier persona, el indicado es Castle…- dijo la médica.

-Lanie… no puedo pedirle a Castle semejante cosa… ¿cuándo lo vas a entender? Además, él está volviendo con su ex mujer ahora…

-Tú sabes que si dijeras una sola palabra, él cambiaría de opinión…

-Lanie… yo no estoy preparada para una pareja… lo único que quiero es un hijo… nunca pensé que diría esto… pero necesito tener un hijo para sentirme sana… para cumplir con un sueño que he tenido desde muy joven… y en este momento, la única opción es tenerlo sola…

-Pero… entonces ¿por qué no consideras un donante anónimo?

-Porque me da miedo… los genes son algo importante… no es una pavada… por más educación que le pueda dar yo a mi hijo, los genes importan y mucho…

-Bueno amiga… espero que no te enojes conmigo, pero le pedí que viniera a verte…

-¿A Castle?- preguntó azorada y cuando Lanie asintió quiso esconderse- pero ¿por qué?

-Necesitas hablarlo con él… quizás hasta te pueda ayudar… dar un consejo… o lo que necesitas y no te atreves a pedirle…

-No es que no me atreva…

-A mí no me mientas, Kate… tú tienes sentimientos por él… y el hecho de tener un hijo suyo es demasiado fuerte para ti… es todo…

-Quizás si… quizás sea eso… - dijo pensativa y cuando escucharon el timbre, Kate la miró achicando los ojos con incomodidad.

-Necesitas hablar con él, amiga… me lo agradecerás dentro de un tiempo… además… - dijo y bajó la voz- él está preocupado por ti… sabe que algo te pasa…

Kate se levantó y la miró con algo de resentimiento. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con un Castle sonriente y se hizo a un costado para dejarlo pasar.

-Creo que mejor los dejo…- dijo Lanie y le guiñó el ojo a Kate que quiso matarla pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Una vez que Lanie cerró la puerta. Kate se acomodó en el sillón y observó como él se sentaba un poco lejos, guardando las distancias…

-Bien…- dijo él con algo de nerviosismo- aquí estoy…

-Sí…- dijo ella con incomodidad.

-Dime en qué puedo ayudarte…- dijo él.

-En realidad todo esto es cosa de Lanie…

-¿Quieres decir que no querías hablar conmigo?

-No es eso… es que se trata de un tema complicado y ella sostiene que tengo que hablarlo contigo…

-¿Necesitas dinero?

-No, no es eso, gracias…- dijo con incomodidad.

-¿Entonces?

-Es algo muy íntimo… algo que me está pasando y no sé cómo resolver… Lanie pensó que podrías darme un buen consejo o ayudarme y bueno… resolvió que era mejor citarte y aquí estamos…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-No quiero que estés incómoda… pero si que sepas que puedes confiar en mi… y que deseo ayudarte si realmente tú lo quieres así…

-Es que últimamente me estuve planteando algunas cosas… no tengo una pareja estable… tengo casi treinta años… y estoy sola… y de pronto me di cuenta de que ya no tengo tiempo de cumplir algunos de mis sueños personales… y tengo miedo de no poder cumplirlos si sigue pasando el tiempo…

-Te entiendo… y si buscas un consejo, yo te digo… adelante, Kate… no mires hacia atrás… tú eres una persona inteligente, honrada… una buena persona… y te mereces poder cumplir tus sueños…

-Gracias, Castle… - dijo y miró hacia un costado- realmente te agradezco tus palabras…

-¿Viste que no era tan difícil?

-Es cierto…- dijo y suspiró, analizando si no era suficiente con lo dicho, y no hacía falta aclarar más nada…

-Pero tengo que reconocer que estoy un poco intrigado… me gustaría conocer tus motivos… tus planes y sueños…

-Son cosas para mí muy importantes… es raro… me cuesta compartir…

-¿Algún viaje? No… ya se… quizás retomar la escuela de leyes…

-No… para eso todavía hay tiempo…

-¿Entonces?

Kate apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas y se tomó la cabeza, quería esconderse, pero ya estaba allí y tendría que hablar…

-Es mi reloj biológico, Castle…- dijo en voz baja y él intentó decodificar.

-¿Entonces?- repitió él.

-Quiero tener un hijo…- dijo y no se atrevió a mirarlo, para ella todo estaba más que claro.

-Bien… si estás decidida… yo te apoyo… es una experiencia maravillosa… solo no aconsejable a quien no está decidido… pero ese no es tu caso- dijo y sonrió.

-Solo… tengo miedo… no sé si seré una buena madre…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-¿Es una broma? Serás una madre increíble… casi puedo verte… enseñándole a tirar a una adorable Beckettcita…

-Es en serio…- dijo ella sonriendo sin desearlo.

-Relájate…- dijo y se acercó, tomando sus manos con ternura.

Kate miró sus manos y luego levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba.

-¿Te diste cuenta del detalle de que no tengo pareja?- le dijo ella intentando no dejarse llevar por la cercanía de él.

-No creo que sea tan difícil de resolver…

-No estoy buscando una pareja, Castle… no estoy en condiciones de tener una relación todavía... lo que quiero es un hijo…

-Bueno… hay tratamientos entonces… solo tienes que contactar a un buen médico especialista y conseguir un donante anónimo que cubra tus expectativas…

-No es tan fácil…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Necesitas dinero?

-No es eso, ya te lo dije… es que… no quiero los genes de un desconocido… alguien que no conozco… que no compartió nada conmigo…

-Me dejaste sin palabras…

-Lo sé…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

Rick la sostenía de la mano y le sintió temblar casi imperceptiblemente.

-Por eso se me ocurrió una tontería… y luego me arrepentí… pero cometí el error de contársela a Lanie… y aquí estamos…

-¿Qué tontería?- Rick no quería pensar, solo escucharla.

-Pensé que… podría pedirte a ti… que… que…

-¿A mí?- preguntó él con incredulidad.

-Digamos que eres el que cumple con todas las características que necesito…

-¿Yo?- volvió a preguntar él y ella se soltó.

-Estás sano, te conozco… tenemos una buena relación, ya tienes hijos, por lo que evidentemente no hay trastornos de fertilidad y eres una buena persona… además de que… me agradan tus rasgos físicos, por supuesto…- dijo y tuvo la sensación de que había hablado de más.

-¿Tú quieres tener un hijo conmigo?- Rick no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Técnicamente sería mi hijo… por eso te descarté… sé que no podrías dejarme sola… y honestamente, no quisiera ser una carga…además… está Gina… y no me gustaría traerte problemas con ella…

Rick estuvo a punto de preguntar quién era Gina, pero entendió lo que ella decía. Intentó moverse, intentó decir algo… no le salió palabra… estaba estático. De pronto se imaginó un hermoso niño con ojos azules en brazos de Kate, y a ella sonriendo feliz.

Una lágrima se le escapó y rodó por su mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella.

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo él.

-Bien… eso es todo…- dijo ella y palmeó sus piernas.

-Hagámoslo, Kate…- le dijo él y ella abrió la boca, y lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó ella.

-Tú quieres un hijo… y yo puedo dártelo…

-No, Castle… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Por qué no? Soy el que cumple con todas las características, ¿no?

-Porque no… Castle… es una locura…

-Escucha…- dijo y volvió a tomarle las manos- nos conocemos desde hace tiempo… confiamos uno en el otro, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos y la realidad es que te admiro y si puedo ayudarte en algo… ¿por qué no lo haría? Tú me devolviste la inspiración, Kate… yo quiero cumplir tu sueño… y si quieres que ese niño no se entere nunca de su origen, yo no seré un inconveniente… pero me aseguraré de que tenga todo lo que necesita…

-¿Te das cuenta de que es imposible?- le dijo ella y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-No es imposible… confía en mi… no te arrepentirás…

Kate lo miró y sacudió la cabeza. Él era quien estaba más loco de todos…

* * *

**Ya se que es una locura y me imagino que poco original, pero me arriesgaré a seguirlo un poco más. Ahora viene la parte en que les pido opinión... ¿qué les parece?**


	2. Decisions to make

**Dios! Esto pasó en Bones? No es que no me guste, pero realmente solo miré un par de capítulos... nada en contra de ellos, pero Kate y Rick sí me pueden... pido disculpas a los fans de Bones si me puse repetitiva... dicen que ya está todo inventado... debe ser cierto!  
**

**Capítulo 2**

Rick le dejó un café sobre el escritorio y se sentó en su silla, estaba un poco inquieto. Ella le había prometido pensarlo, pero hacía unos días que esquivaba el tema.

-Kate…- dijo y habló en voz baja, sabía que ella era reservada en lo referente al trabajo.

-Mm?- contestó ella que estaba en otro lugar, su mente volaba.

-Solo quería saber si has pensado en lo que hablamos el otro día…

-Sigue siendo imposible, Castle… desde todos los ángulos…- le dijo con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?- dijo él y alzó ambas cejas y la hizo sonreír.

-Mírate… estás ilusionado con algo que no tiene sentido…

-Estoy ilusionado porque quiero cumplir tu sueño… eso me haría realmente feliz… y de hecho… he sacado turno con un médico… el tipo es una eminencia…

-Castle…- dijo ella.

-Lo siento… pero no me gustaría que perdieras más tiempo, Kate… me dijo que podemos ir a verlo esta tarde…

-Pero…

-Pero nada… solo… averigüemos como es… te prometo que no te presionaré…

-Como si ya no lo estuvieses haciendo…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

Una vez que salieron de trabajar, fueron directamente a ver al médico. Kate estaba nerviosa. Por un lado agradecía la conducta de Castle, pero por otro, quería matarlo.

Una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos años los condujo al consultorio del doctor Jackson y Rick la notó inquieta.

-Relájate, Kate… es solo una consulta… no tienes que tomar una decisión ahora…

Kate asintió y él le tomó la mano con ternura, y la soltó cuando el médico llegó y se presentó.

-Bien…-dijo Jackson y tomó asiento- ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Queremos tener un hijo- dijo Rick sonriente y Kate lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bien… y lo han intentado y por eso están aquí…- asumió el médico.

-No, no…- dijo Kate y se quedó sin palabras.

-Lo que ocurre es que ella desea tener un hijo y a mi me gustaría donarle el esperma… es todo…

-Bien… podemos hacerlo… pero… ¿acaso hablaste con tu pareja sobre esto, querida? Quiero decir, ¿ella está de acuerdo con que tú seas quien lleva ese bebé en tu vientre?

-¿Mi pareja?- preguntó Kate y luego comprendió- no, no… no soy gay… quiero decir… solo… no tengo pareja y Castle… Rick es mi amigo… y quiere ayudarme…

-Bien…- dijo el médico pensativo- creo que se puede hacer… pero quisiera hacerles otra pregunta… ¿ustedes están al tanto del costo de este tratamiento?- dijo el médico- se los pregunto porque además de ser costoso, tiene un riesgo y la verdad es que pudiendo engendrar hijos por su propia cuenta, no veo porqué complicar las cosas… quiero decir… en general acuden a mi parejas que tienen imposibilidad de tener hijos de otra forma… y ahí, obviamente el tratamiento es justificado… pero si no es así…

-Es que… nosotros no somos pareja… - dijo ella- incluso él, tiene otra pareja…

-Y esta pareja suya…- le preguntó el médico a Rick- ¿está al tanto de esto?

Kate miró a Rick con desilusión, estaba sucediendo todo lo que ella creía que sucedería.

-Escuche, Doc… solo díganos si se puede intentar el procedimiento… por el gasto no se preocupe… y nosotros resolveremos los temas personales…

-Claro que se puede… y disculpe mi intromisión… es que tratándose de un hijo, imagínese que tengo que agotar todas las posibles complicaciones…

-No se preocupe…

-Bien… entonces… si está decidida, ¿por qué no se hace unos análisis para determinar su período de fertilidad y hablamos sobre la donación con los resultados en mano?

-Si… está bien…- dijo Kate en voz baja.

Jackson llamó a su secretaria y Kate miró con nerviosismo a Rick.

-Te acompañaré…- le dijo y la siguió.

Llegaron hasta otro consultorio. Rick le tomó la mano antes de entrar y besó sus dedos con ternura.

-Solo veremos cuáles son tus períodos fértiles, todavía estás a tiempo de echarte atrás…- le dijo sonriendo.

Kate asintió y se fue sin decir nada.

Rick volvió al consultorio y se sentó a charlar con el médico.

-¿Realmente está seguro de que quiere hacer esto, Castle?- dijo el médico.

-Totalmente seguro…

-Aún no entiendo por qué ella no recurrió a un donante anónimo…

-No quería que fuera cualquier persona… alguien desconocido…

-Bueno… pero usted está comprometido con otra persona…

-Yo solo quiero verla feliz…

-Ya veo…- dijo el médico que comprendió lo que él sentía.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Kate se reunió con ellos, y llevó los resultados.

-Bien…- dijo el médico luego de leerlos con detenimiento mientras ellos esperaban- tienen suerte… si se deciden ahora… Kate entrará en período fértil en unos días… y ahí tendríamos que extraerle los óvulos y tener su donación para realizar la fecundación.

Rick miró a Kate que pestañeó, sin poder hablar.

-¿Podemos pensarlo un poco, doc?- le dijo Rick

-Por supuesto… si necesitan más tiempo, quizás podríamos hacerlo el próximo mes… no es obligación hacerlo ahora…

-Ambos saludaron al médico y salieron del consultorio. Estaba anocheciendo y Kate se adelantó un poco y caminó con el frío del viento del ocaso en la cara.

-Kate…-dijo él.

-No sé qué hacer, Castle… realmente esto en muy importante para mí… y todo esto que averiguamos me ilusiona mucho…

-Entonces no dudes, no pienses más… hagámoslo…- dijo él y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. Kate cerró los ojos.

-Pero es una locura… y no puedo ni quiero arrastrarte a hacerlo…

-Yo te estoy diciendo que estoy decidido…

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque quiero verte feliz… y porque siento que está en mis manos…

-¿Y Gina?

-Gina y yo estamos juntos porque yo me sentía solo…

-¿No te importa quedarte solo otra vez?

-Podré soportarlo…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Estás loco, lo sabías ¿verdad?

Rick la tomó del brazo y caminaron un rato. Rick le permitió concentrarse y la dejó pensar.

-Dios… se que me arrepentiré de esto… pero bueno… hagámoslo…- dijo ella y el giró y la miró sonriente.

Rick quiso decir algo más, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue atraparla en sus brazos y apretarla fuerte.

Kate cerró los ojos y rogó no haberse equivocado con la decisión…

* * *

**Me encanta esta historia... no puedo parar de escribir! Espero que la estén disfrutando como yo, gracias por las reviews, espero más! MUCHAS MÁS! ;)**


	3. Helping each other

**Como veo que les está gustando esta historia... les dejo este último regalito del año... espero que les guste... para los que se planteaban como sería, espero que no los desilusione... disfruten y HAPPY 2013!  
**

**Capítulo 3**

Kate se removió inquieta en el sillón. Acababa de cortar la comunicación con el doctor Jackson que le había dado instrucciones de avisar a Castle para que se presentase al día siguiente para hacer su donación.

Tomó su celular mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo se entumecía de los nervios.

-Hey, Castle…- dijo en tono neutro

-Hey… ¿pasó algo?- le preguntó él con buen ánimo.

-¿Estabas ocupado?

-No, para nada…

-¿Estás solo?

-Puedes hablar tranquila…

-Bien… quería decirte que recién hablé con el doctor Jackson… me dijo que… que mañana a las 10 tendrías que pasar para hacer la… la donación…

-Bien… lo haré…- dijo- gracias…

-Gracias a ti… y… Castle…

-¿Si?

-Siento… siento decirte esto pero… sería conveniente que no tuvieras sexo esta noche…

-No te preocupes, Kate… hace varias noches que me preparo para esto… todo saldrá bien…

-Gracias, Castle…- dijo ella algo incómoda y sin querer pensar en cómo se había "preparado" él para esto.

-Te llamaré mañana y te contaré como fue todo…

-Preferiría que no me contaras los detalles…- le dijo ella.

-No eran detalles lo que te iba a contar, sino que todo estaba… hecho…

-Entonces si… buenas noches, Castle…

-Buenas noches, Kate…- dijo y cortó.

Rick tragó saliva y supo que quizás era el momento indicado de sincerarse con Gina. La vio sentada en el sillón leyendo unos papeles. Se acercó con cuidado, pero cuando ella levantó la vista, él supo que ella sabía lo que ocurriría…

Kate trató de no pensar en nada esa noche antes de dormirse, pero falló miserablemente, pensamientos de su hijo mirándola con los mismos ojos de Castle la asaltaron… y luego esos ojos se transformaban en Castle, que la miraba dulcemente y le decía que la amaba…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kate hizo su rutina diaria y corrió 5 kilómetros y luego de ducharse, fue a trabajar, intentando no pensar.

Y cuando intentaba enfocarse en su trabajo, su celular sonó, Castle. Miró el reloj, 10:20 de la mañana.

-¿Castle?

-Buenos días, Kate…- dijo él.

-¿Ya está?

-No, no…- dijo e hizo una pausa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Más o menos…

-¿Qué pasa Castle?

-La realidad es que… anoche discutí con Gina… y bueno, digamos que…

-Lo siento, Castle… pero se arreglará, ¿verdad?

-No… no se arreglará, Kate…- dijo en tono grave.

-Lo siento mucho… en serio…- dijo Kate y entrecerró los ojos. Se sentía culpable… o por lo menos responsable.

-Lo sé…- dijo él.

-¿Prefieres dejarlo para otro día? No quiero que te sientas presionado… no debes estar de buen ánimo…

-Lo estoy intentando…

-¿Ahora?- dijo Kate.

-Te juro que estoy haciendo lo posible… Kate…

-Pero… ¿ahora mismo?

-¿Cuál es el problema? Nadie puede verme… no… mentira… era una broma… pero la verdad es que te llamé para distraerme…

-En serio, Castle… no tienes que hacer esto hoy…

-No quiero tu pena… pero podría apreciar tu ayuda…

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Quizás algunas palabras que me hagan encontrar el camino…

-¿No tienes material suficiente ahí?

-No me sirve…

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

-Háblame…

-¿Qué quieres que diga… puedes hacerlo… Castle…?

-¿Qué tal si cambias tu tono de voz?

-No voy a hacer eso…- se negó ella.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque estoy en el trabajo…

-¿Si estuvieras en casa lo harías?

-Quizás…- dijo en un tono que delató que sí lo haría y lo escuchó suspirar.

-Está funcionando…

-Bien… te dejo… para que continúes…

-No, no… espera… un poco más…

Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

-Escucha… me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero no sé como…

-Háblame, Kate…- le dijo en tono bajo y ella sintió un escalofrío.

-Por favor, Rick… no me hagas esto…- le dijo imitando el tono de voz y lo escuchó jadear.

-Dime… ¿qué llevas puesto hoy?

-Castle…

-Por favor…

-Una camisa blanca y un jean…

-Bien…¿y el cabello?

-Suelto…- dijo y se levantó de la silla, sentía que todo el mundo la observaba.

-Bien…

-Dime que no te estás inspirando en mí…

-¿Por qué no? Eres hermosa…

Kate suspiró levemente. La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. Caminó hacia el baño y agradeció que no hubiese nadie. Se encerró.

-¿Sigues ahí?

-Si…- dijo ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Vine al baño… me sentía incómoda en mi escritorio…

-Bien…

-No… bien no… mal… me siento incómoda Rick…

-Incómoda o no, es la segunda vez que me llamas por mi nombre… y ahora estás arrugando la nariz…

Kate se quedó muda, lo estaba haciendo.

-No puedo creer que estés fantaseando conmigo…- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Si te sirve de consuelo… no es la primera vez…

-¡Castle!

-Ni tampoco la segunda…- dijo y ella jadeó, más incómoda.

-Basta… por favor…

-Kate… de verdad necesito tu ayuda…- dijo él y la escuchó respirar hondo.

-Está bien…- dijo y cerró los ojos con resignación- ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

-Esa es una pregunta peligrosa…

-Me encanta el peligro… lo sabes…

-Bien… me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…

-Digamos que ahí estoy… sentada sobre ti… acariciándote…

-Kate…

-Y tú no puedes moverte…

-¿Estoy atado?

-Esposado…- corrigió ella y lo escuchó jadear.

-Sigue…

-Bien… sigo acariciándote y me gusta… porque te tengo en mis manos… y estoy haciendo lo que siempre deseé, simplemente porque no puedes hacer nada…- dijo y luego se arrepintió.

-De verdad desearía que estuvieras aquí…- repitió él.

-Lo sé… a mí también me gustaría… es más… me pregunto por qué no hacemos esto como los seres humanos normales… - jadeó ella.

-¿Quieres… quieres tener sexo conmigo?- le preguntó él.

-Sí… ahora mismo…- dijo ella en tono bajo y él no contestó- ven aquí, Castle… te necesito…- le dijo y cerró los ojos cuando lo escuchó murmurar su nombre como un mantra, varias veces.

-Creo que es un poco tarde…- dijo él cuando recuperó la voz.

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Hablabas en serio?

-Intentaba ayudarte…

-Lo hiciste…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y de pronto sintió timidez.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él.

-Creo que si…- Kate intentó regularizar su respiración- pero preferiría no verte hoy… creo que no podré mirarte a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? Estuviste increíble…

-Basta… en serio, Castle…

-¿Qué tal una cena esta noche?

-No…

-De agradecimiento…

Kate sintió que le temblaban las piernas, no podía negarse, aunque quisiera.

-Está bien… pero yo cocino y no aparezcas por aquí hoy…

-Hecho…- dijo él y cortaron.

Kate se acomodó la ropa, sentía que necesitaba una ducha urgente. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y no pudo creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había tenido sexo telefónico con Castle… y a la noche tendría una cita… ¿qué podía salir mal?

* * *

**¡Fuera Gina! Para todos los que la querían afuera... Otra cosa... sé que quizás estoy acelerando los tiempos, quizás Kate tendría que haberse tomado más tiempo para pensar, o Rick para decidirse a ayudarla... pero la verdad es que pensé que eso los aburriría... y decidí ir directamente al punto... espero que todavía les siga gustando... y otra vez, gracias por leerme durante este 2012 y ¡FELIZ 2013!**


	4. Having dinner

**Capítulo 4**

Lanie abrió los ojos desmedidamente. Kate acababa de contarle la historia. Por supuesto, la médica estaba al tanto de las decisiones de Kate y Rick, pero eso último acababa de suceder por teléfono la había dejado pasmada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que…tuvieron sexo telefónico?

-Bueno… técnicamente… si…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó.

-Entonces… ¿cómo estuvo?

-Digamos que cumplió su cometido…

-¿Estando en línea contigo?

-Creo que esa era la idea… - dijo Kate nerviosa.

-Quiere decir que solo hablándole, él…

-Basta Lanie… ya es suficientemente embarazoso contártelo como para que hagas hipótesis…

-¿Pero después que pasó?

-Le pedí que no viniera… me moría de vergüenza…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Pero no puedes evitarlo toda la vida…

-Lo sé… y él se las ingenió… me pidió que cenemos hoy…

-¿Dónde irán?

-Cocinaré para él…- dijo y se mordió el labio, se imaginaba lo que venía.

-¿En tu casa?- alzó las cejas Lanie.

-¿Dónde sino?- Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

-Amiga… tengo que reconocer que hicieron todo al revés… pero finalmente tienen una cita…

-La cena es de agradecimiento…

-¿De él o tuyo?- dijo Lanie sonriendo.

-Supongo que mío… él se está portando bien conmigo…

-Él está perdidamente enamorado de ti… sería bueno que lo reconocieras…

-No lo está… solo quiere verme bien… es un amigo… un buen amigo… a pesar de que durante mucho tiempo lo resistí…

-No puedo creer que no te des cuenta… el tipo te dará un hijo, sin condiciones, solo para hacerte feliz… se ocupa de ti… por Dios, Kate, se separó de su mujer… ¿todavía dudas de lo que siente por ti?

-Está bien… tienes razón… pero en este momento… yo… yo no puedo hacer nada…

-Pero sientes algo por él…

Kate suspiró. Lanie tenía razón… el problema era cómo haría para manejar la situación…

* * *

Llegó a su casa y preparó la cena… hizo algo sencillo, no quería impactarlo, solo cumplir su promesa.

Cuando él llegó, Kate se puso nerviosa. Al abrir la puerta, él la observó sonriente y ella se sonrojó.

-¿Cómo estás Kate?- le dijo y le entregó un pequeño ramo de flores.

-Estoy bien… gracias…- dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír al recibir el ramo.

Lo hizo pasar y preparó la mesa para ambos mientras él intentaba sacar algún tema para distraerla, la notaba bastante nerviosa.

Rick la observó con detenimiento. Se imaginó una vida con ella, se imaginó volviendo a casa o esperándola con la comida cuando volviese del trabajo… se imaginó viajando junto a ella, se imaginó abrazándola y acariciando su vientre…

Kate se dio cuenta de su estado de reflexión y no pudo evitar sonreír. Toda esa situación debía ser movilizante.

-¿Tienes pensado cuándo irás a hacerte el implante?- soltó él y ella lo miró.

-En realidad puedo ir cuando quiera…

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe…?

-No es necesario…

-¿Y si quisiera hacerlo?- intentó él.

Kate sonrió. Lo comprendía en cierto modo, y también deseaba su compañía, pero no quería mezclar las cosas y al parecer, las cosas comenzaban a mezclarse.

-Rick…- dijo y se acercó- de verdad agradezco todo lo que haces, pero no quiero confundirme… nosotros no tenemos una pareja…

-No… eso es cierto…- dijo él visiblemente desilusionado.

-Y no quiero que nuestra relación se resienta… yo te quiero, realmente quiero estar bien contigo…

-Lo sé… yo también…

-Bien… entonces… ¿cenamos?- le dijo cambiando de tema y él trató de sonreír.

Cenaron y Kate lo puso al tanto de lo que había sucedido en el trabajo. Luego se sentaron a mirar una película y sin darse cuenta, se hizo muy tarde… Rick bostezó y ella sonrió.

-¿Quieres quedarte?- le dijo ella en un arranque de valentía.

-¿Te refieres a pasar la noche aquí?- preguntó él.

-Bueno… mi sillón es bastante cómodo… y esta vez no tendrás que cuidarme…- dijo ella.

-Bien… me quedaré entonces…- dijo y sonrió.

-Iré a lavar los platos… acomódate… te traeré una almohada y una manta…

-Gracias…- dijo él y se recostó.

Kate se dirigió a la cocina y se ocupó en lavar los platos y lo que habían usado durante la cena. Por un rato largo no hablaron. Cuando terminó se dirigió a su habitación y le trajo una almohada y una manta.

Sintió un pequeño golpe en su corazón cuando lo vio dormido, despatarrado en el sillón.

Se acercó sigilosamente. El se movió apenas y murmuró algo. Kate se movió despacio y se agachó un poco, le quitó los zapatos y él pareció sentirse algo más cómodo. Kate sonrió al ver su expresión de niño pequeño y se preguntó cuánto se parecería su hijo a él.

Tomó la almohada y levantó con suavidad su cabeza y la depositó ahí. Él sonrió entre sueños.

-Kate…- murmuró- tengo sueño…

Kate sonrió y lo tapó con la manta.

-Descansa…- le dijo y lo dejó ahí.

Kate se acostó en su cama y tardó en dormirse, tal como aquel día, hacía casi un año, cuando él se había quedado a cuidarla. Simplemente el hecho de que él estuviera tan cerca, le quitaba el sueño.

Finalmente se quedó dormida y se despertó con el sonido del despertador. Suspiró, era sábado… odiaba despertarse cuando no había necesidad de hacerlo.

Pensó en dormirse otra vez y recordó a Castle.

Se levantó despacio y fue a verlo. Dormía plácidamente, todo enrollado en su manta y Kate vio que se había quitado la ropa. Se mordió el labio. No estaba bien que ella estuviera ahí mirándolo. Pensó en irse a dormir otra vez. Él se movió un poco y tiró de la manta para taparse mejor. Pero estaba todo enrollado.

Kate se acercó un poco más e intentó ayudarlo, con cuidado desenrolló sus pies y luego tiró un poco para acomodar la manta y él se movió. Estaba oscuro, pero sin embargo, Kate pudo apreciarlo en todo su esplendor.

Quiso mirar para otro lado, quiso hacer de cuenta de que no había pasado nada, pero trastabilló y cayó sobre él, despertándolo.

-Hey…- dijo él y sonrió complacido- si me despertarás así todos los días, creo que vendré a vivir aquí…

-Buenos días, Castle… lo siento… solo… escuché un ruido y vi que estabas luchando con la manta y quise ayudarte…

-Lo se… y no pudiste resistirte… no te preocupes… no se lo contaré a nadie…- dijo y sonrió.

-Deja de hacer bromas…- dijo ella y se levantó- ¿pudiste descansar?

-Sí, gracias… aunque mi espalda me está pasando factura- dijo él y sonrió, frotándose los ojos- pero ¿qué hora es?

-Muy temprano… me olvidé de apagar el despertador… pero por suerte podemos seguir durmiendo…

-Si… - dijo él.

-Bien… ¿vamos?

-Quieres decir… ¿a tu cama?

-Dijiste que te duele la espalda…

-Bueno… es cierto pero…

-Pondremos unos almohadones en el medio…- dijo ella bostezando.

Rick se levantó sonriendo y la siguió. La habitación era increíble y aún en la penumbra, él pudo divisar algunos detalles que eran muy personales, muy de ella.

Kate colocó algunos almohadones en el medio y se acostó. Rick la observó un momento y luego la imitó, acomodándose bajo las mantas y suspirando.

-Descansa…

-Será un poco complicado…- dijo sumergiendo su nariz en la almohada que tenía el aroma de su pefume.

Kate se quedó dormida enseguida. Rick tardó un poco e inclusive giró para el lado de ella y la miró dormir un rato.

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate se despertó y sonrió al verlo cerca, con la cabeza apoyada sobre los almohadones, todo despeinado. Rick abrió un ojo y la sorprendió mirándolo. Kate se sonrojó pero no lo evitó.

-Solo pensaba si el bebé tendrá tan mal dormir como tú…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

-Espero que no… ¿te molesté mucho?- dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-No… para nada…

-Dios… me muero de hambre… dime que no es el mediodía…

-Las 10:30- dijo Kate mirando el reloj, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Puedo usar tu ducha?

-Sí, adelante… prepararé el desayuno…- dijo ella y cuando él se levantó, lo observó con curiosidad, preguntándose cómo sería estar en sus brazos, bajo la ducha…

Kate se levantó y cuando iba a la cocina suspiró, y se dio cuenta de que lo quisiera o no, él se estaba haciendo parte de su vida y cuando ella eligiera tener un hijo suyo, las cosas empeorarían… o quizás mejorarían… depende del punto de vista con que ella lo analizara…

* * *

**Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por los comentarios... me estoy yendo unos días de vacaciones, pero si consigo conectarme, podré seguir subiendo capítulos y actualizar mis otras historias!**


	5. Enjoying the waiting

**Capítulo 5**

Kate se dejó caer en el sillón y suspiró. Rick fue a la cocina a buscarle un vaso de agua.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien… solo un poco dolorida…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

-Y bien… ¿Cuándo sabrás si resultó?

-En unos días… - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Bien… ¿y mientras qué harás para distraerte?

-No lo sé… supongo que trataré de no pensar… tengo días libres y ya hablé con Montgomery…

-Tienes vacaciones… ¿por qué no nos vamos a los Hamptons?

-¿Para qué?

-Para que puedas descansar… si te quedas te llamarán, terminarás trabajando y no es la idea, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé…- dijo Kate pensativa.

-Yo creo que te haría bien… y te prometo que te atendería como a una reina…- dijo sonriendo.

-Rick… yo te agradezco que hayas estado conmigo en todo esto… pero creo que te estás confundiendo…

-Kate… yo tengo muy en claro como son las cosas… yo sé lo que quiero y es acompañarte… y si puedo ayudarte, entonces lo haré… no se hable más… nos iremos a los Hamptons esta tarde…- dijo y marcó unos números- ¿doc? ¿Cómo me reconoció?- preguntó Rick y Kate sofocó una carcajada- quería preguntarle si está bien que me lleve a Kate unos días a los Hamptons… se tomó unas vacaciones y me gustaría que pudiera relajarse… ¿vida normal? ¿qué le preste atención a su cuerpo y que haga lo que desee? Bien, doc… gracias…- dijo y cortó la comunicación sonriente- ya oíste al doc…

-¿Y si no quiero?- dijo Kate bromeando, ya había decidido ir.

-Me veré obligado a llevarte igual…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

* * *

Rick se fue a su casa a preparar un bolso y volvió a las pocas horas, ella terminaba de armar el suyo.

-¿Llevas el traje de baño?

-¿No hace frío?

-No para la piscina climatizada…- dijo alzando ambas cejas.

-Bien… lo llevaré entonces…

Se subieron al auto de él y ella se sorprendió al llegar. La casa era increíble, enorme y decorada con muy buen gusto…

Rick la acompañó adentro y le mostró su habitación.

-Sé que probablemente mi cama es más cómoda que la tuya… si no te sientes a gusto, me avisas y podemos cambiar… o quizás compartirla…

-Castle…

-Ya hemos dormido juntos hace unos días y sobrevivimos…

-Sí… pero ahora estamos solos…

-El otro día también…

-Mejor no…

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Kate?

-De nada… está bien… dormiré contigo…

-Pondremos almohadones en el medio… así te sentirás más segura…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Kate se fue a recorrer la casa mientras él hacía algo de cenar. Cuando terminó la encontró tomando aire afuera, en el parque…

-Es increíble… el aire es más limpio… me relaja…- dijo ella cuando lo vio aparecer.

-Me alegra…- dijo y sonrió- la comida está lista… ¿quieres entrar?

-Sí… vamos…

Comieron charlando distendidos. Rick cada tanto la miraba y le preguntaba cómo se sentía. Ella sonreía, realmente sorprendida del cuidado con que él la trataba.

Al terminar, ella quiso lavar los platos pero él no se lo permitió.

-Castle no estoy inválida… vida normal ¿recuerdas?

-Está bien… prepararé el café…

Kate sonrió y se ocupó de la limpieza. Rick se distrajo esperándola mientras jugaba con su teléfono.

-Aquí estoy…- le dijo y él le entregó el café.

-Me alegra que hayamos venido…

-Sí… - dijo ella- ¿podríamos caminar por la playa?

-En condiciones normales es medio complicado porque no hay tanta luz… pero hoy la luna nos brindará la oportunidad…- dijo y se puso de pie.

Kate dio un último sorbo a su café y tomó su mano. Bajaron hasta la playa y caminaron casi pegados por el borde del agua. Kate sintió un escalofrío que no supo si era de frío o felicidad.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco…

-¿Volvemos?

-No… estoy bien… caminemos un poco más…- dijo ella.

-Bien…- dijo él y deslizó un brazo por los hombros de ella, para abrigarla un poco.

Kate sonrió imperceptiblemente y lo tomó de la cintura para caminar más cómodos. Al rato reían mientras Rick contaba sus anécdotas con Alexis en la playa.

Y cuando llegaron a la casa, Kate bostezó.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir o prefieres hacer algo más?

-No lo sé… ¿Cuáles son las opciones?

-¿Cartas? ¿alguna película?

-Mejor no… te conozco y terminaríamos con un poker strip…

-Después de la llamada del otro día, no sé de qué podrías avergonzarte…- dijo él y ella se sonrojó.

-Por Dios… no me lo recuerdes…- dijo evitando mirarlo.

-Déjame decirte ahora, mirándote a los ojos, que podrías hacer mucho dinero dedicándote a eso… tienes un talento especial…

-Por favor, Castle…- dijo ella y se tapó la cara con las manos- me da mucha vergüenza… lo hice por ti… quiero decir… porque tú estabas haciendo eso por mi… sentí que tenía que ayudarte…

-Y descartando que mentiste como nunca en tu vida… fue increíble…

-Yo no mentí…- dijo ella y se arrepintió.

-¿De verdad te planteaste alguna vez que podríamos haberlo intentado sin tratamiento?

-¿Te refieres a tener sexo?- preguntó pensativa- bueno… digamos que entre nosotros hay algo de tensión no resuelta… sí… quizás sí…

-Si me lo hubieses planteado, yo hubiese aceptado…- dijo y ella lo miró.

-Lo sé… por eso no lo hice…- dijo y volvió a sonrojarse.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- dijo él y ella accedió.

Rick se cambió primero y cuando ella salió del baño, lo encontró acostado esperándola. Había colocado una pila de almohadones entre ellos y Kate sonrió.

-¿Tantos?- preguntó ella.

-No quería que pensaras que me aprovecho de la situación…

-No lo hago…- dijo y se acostó a su lado.

-Buenas noches, Kate…- le dijo y estiró su mano para acariciarla suavemente en el brazo.

-Gracias, Rick… por cuidarme tanto…- le dijo ella y tomó su mano y la besó con suavidad.

-Siempre…- dijo él y apretó su mano.

Ella no quiso soltarlo. Se quedaron así dormidos, con los dedos entrelazados y ninguno hizo nada por soltar al otro.

Rick fue el primero en despertar y se sorprendió de estar aún sosteniendo la mano de Kate.

Se acercó, besó su frente y luego de acariciar su mano con suavidad, la soltó para que ella pudiera descansar un rato más… pero ella abrió los ojos y en lugar de asustarse o enojarse, sonrió al encontrarlo cerca.

-Hey… buenos días… ¿por qué no descansas un rato más?

-¿Tú te levantarás?

-Bueno… no quería molestarte… pero si quieres me quedaré contigo…

-¿Sí?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre los almohadones y observándola.

Y Kate volvió a quedarse dormida, bajo su cuidado y su devoción.

* * *

**Cada vez más cerca ¿no? Cómo me gustan los avances lentos... creo que por eso amo tanto a Kate y Rick... espero comentarios!**


	6. Tortures

**Capítulo 6**

-Está fresco Castle… tendré frío…- dijo Kate quejándose cuando él prácticamente la obligó a ponerse el traje de baño.

-Créeme… lo disfrutarás…- dijo él.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Hacía dos días que estaban ahí y él se había desvivido por entretenerla. Y esta no podía ser una excepción.

Entró al baño y se colocó su traje de dos piezas color negro, por suerte había llevado una bata para cubrirse y salió con todo puesto.

-Bien… vamos…- dijo él y se quitó su bata para demostrarle que no hacía tanto frío y se sumergió en la piscina rápidamente.

Rick giró y la miró expectante. Kate odiaba tener que quitarse la bata enfrente de él, sobre todo porque él nunca la había visto con menos ropa que su pijama, y el traje de baño era bastante revelador.

Se quitó la bata con movimientos lo más toscos que pudo y él abrió la boca mirándola con todo el detalle que pudo.

-Kate…- jadeó él y no le importó que se le notara que tartamudeaba- ¿cómo puedes haber escondido semejante cuerpo todo este tiempo?

-Oh, vamos, Castle…- dijo avergonzada e hizo el intento de meterse a la piscina.

-¿Puedo sacarte una foto?- le preguntó.

-No, Castle… ¿para qué?

-Si te lo digo te enojarás…

-Entonces no… menos… -dijo ella y no pudo evitar sonreír- ¿miraste lo suficiente o necesitas más tiempo?

-Para eso quería la foto…- se excusó él.

-Ah… el agua está increíble…- dijo al entrar y enseguida el brusco cambio de temperatura se notó en su pecho y Rick pestañeó, sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así? Me estás incomodando, Rick…- le dijo ella.

-Lo siento…- dijo y volvió a pestañear- no puedo…- se acercó un poco y ella se sumergió hasta el cuello- ¿puedo tocarte? Solo para cerciorarme de que eres real…- le dijo ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Si no me hicieras reír tanto, te golpearía…- le dijo ella- yo no se tú, pero yo iré a nadar… en cualquier momento tendré frío y si nado quizás entre en calor por más tiempo…- dijo y se sumergió, nadando hasta la otra punta.

Rick intentó cerrar la boca, no podía creer el efecto que había tenido en él, el solo hecho de haberla visto en traje de baño. Y ahora tendría que lidiar con el deseo que ella le provocaba y tendría que manejar las cosas…

Mientras pensaba una excusa para salir y que no se le notara la evidente reacción a toda la situación, sintió un par de manos en su cuerpo y Kate salió delante de él, y lo miró expectante, las gotas corriendo por lugares que Rick ni siquiera quería mirar…

-¿Vienes a nadar conmigo?- dijo ella algo agitada- el agua está en el punto justo.

-No… lo siento… no sé nadar muy bien…- le dijo él.

-Mmm- Kate lo miró analítica- no te creo… te juego una carrera…- le dijo y alzó las cejas con intención.

Rick no pudo negarse y salió tras ella. Llegaron casi parejos a la punta y cuando giraron, Rick tomó la delantera y cuando estaba por llegar, sintió otra vez las manos de ella tomándolo, esta vez de la cintura y forcejearon un buen rato, abajo y sobre el agua hasta que salieron juntos, jadeando y sonrientes.

De pronto todo cambió, se miraron con intensidad y ella miró sus labios. Rick la sintió dispuesta a todo y sacudió la cabeza.

Ella pareció reaccionar y estiró la mano, deslizando suavemente sus dedos por el pecho de él…

-Por favor, Kate…- dijo él en voz bajísima y ella siguió con la caricia y añadió la otra mano. Rick la tomó de las muñecas y la arrinconó contra el borde de la pileta, acercó sus labios a los de ella y Kate sintió que la devoraría- no quiero arruinarlo…- dijo solamente y apretó su pelvis contra ella para demostrarle cuánto la deseaba.

A Kate le quedó claro. Él se estaba controlando por ella. Y más allá de la desilusión, porque ella claramente lo deseaba también, lo entendió.

Kate bajó la vista avergonzada y lo miró salir de la piscina y ponerse la bata para cubrir lo que quedaba de su deseo por ella. Se sumergió y nadó hasta la otra punta y volvió, para después salir y colocarse la bata.

Él se había encerrado en la habitación y ella se quedó afuera, sentada en el sillón.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas y Kate resolvió ir a pasear por la playa, en algún momento debían hablar, pero era seguro que debería esperar a que él estuviese listo…

Cuando volvió él estaba en la cocina.

-¿Quieres un café?- le ofreció.

-Sí… gracias…- dijo solamente ella y se sentó otra vez en el sillón.

Él se sentó en silencio a su lado. Ambos mirando por el ventanal el mar. Ambos quisieron hablar y no supieron qué decir. Finalmente, Kate levantó la mano y la apoyó sobre la de él.

-Lo siento… Rick… realmente no me imaginé que podría molestarte tanto… tienes razón… fue mi culpa… desde que comenzaste a decirme todas esas cosas… yo… me sentí muy bien y creí que… bueno… me equivoqué…

-No te equivocaste… quería hacerte el amor… y aún sigo queriendo, Kate… pero ¿te has puesto a pensar cómo se complicarían las cosas si eso pasa?

-Es cierto…- dijo y se quebró- soy una tonta… pero a veces me confundo… me siento sola… necesito que alguien me haga sentir bien… y tú has estado tan cerca todo este tiempo… yo… yo no sé como disculparme…

-No tienes que hacerlo… pero ¿solo te acercas a mí porque te sientes sola?

-Tú sabes que no… hace dos días que dormimos juntos, tomados de las manos, hace tres años que nos conocemos, Rick… ¿cómo puedes creer que solo es por la soledad? La soledad me confunde y me impulsa a actuar casi sin pensar…

-Dios…- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella, y acarició su cabello- no es momento para esto… tú debes cuidarte, estar bien y relajada… estas son decisiones complejas… debemos dejarlas para otro momento…- terminó y estiró los brazos para que ella se sumergiera en ellos.

Se quedaron así durante un buen rato, sin hablar, sin moverse.

-Mientras estaba fuera… hablé con el doctor Jackson… él calcula que mañana podría hacerme un test de embarazo y los resultados serían suficientemente exactos…

-¿Estás nerviosa?- le preguntó él sonriendo.

-Mucho…- dijo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Olvidémoslo hasta mañana…- le dijo y se levantó, tomando su mano- tengo una colección de viejas películas de Ciencia Ficción que Alexis adoraba… algunas no son tan buenas, pero aún así… nos distraerán…- la acompañó hasta la habitación- busca la que te guste y espérame en la cama, llevaré algo de comer para los dos…

Kate sonrió y se colocó en puntas de pie y besó su mejilla.

-Gracias…- le dijo y él sonrió.

* * *

**Es tan lento que cuando quieran acordarse tendrán 5 hijos! Les sigue gustando? Avisen por favor!**


	7. Tests and Results

**Quiero pedirles disculpas por no poder contestar los mensajes y reviews, apenas tengo señal un par de minutos, pero quiero aprovecharlos para poder agregar capítulos, así que aquí les dejo otro! En cuanto pueda tener buena conexión les contestaré! Gracias por los comentarios!  
**

**Capítulo 7**

-No puedo creer que de todas las opciones hayas elegido esta…-dijo Rick desilusionado cuando apoyó la bandeja con comida y las dos copas de vino.

-Es mi favorita… y de hecho… si la tienes es porque de alguna manera la aprecias…- dijo ella orgullosa.

-Nebula-9… es la peor serie de todos los tiempos…

-A mi me fascina… así que te aguantas…

-¿No podemos cambiar?

-Dijiste, "busca la que te guste" y es esta…- dijo y lo hizo callar cuando comenzó.

Rick la miró de reojo y sonrió. Era cierto que la serie no le gustaba, pero lo único que quería era mantenerla entretenida…

Se quedaron hasta las 2 AM mirando Nebula-9 y Rick se acomodó en la almohada, mirándola a ella, que fue la primera en dormirse.

¿Qué pasaría si Kate quedaba embarazada? Sí, él sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra porque la vería feliz a ella… pero ¿y sus sentimientos? ¿aceptaría ella en algún momento intentar con él una pareja?

Kate se movió suavemente y giró, mirándolo a él mientras dormía. Rick la acarició con la mirada y se propuso ir de a poco…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kate abrió los ojos, tenía la nariz de él casi pegada a la suya. La mano de él estaba sobre su brazo y la pierna de él atrapaba la de ella. Kate sonrió. Era increíble como inconscientemente, cada noche se acercaban un poco más… aunque no lo planearan.

Kate cerró los ojos y movió sus labios sobre los de él sin tocarlo, solo sintiendo su respiración acariciándola.

¿Acaso eso era solo deseo? ¿a quién engañaba?

Se levantó e hizo el desayuno para ambos. Cuando casi estaba todo listo, lo vio aparecer en la cocina frotándose los ojos.

-¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita, Capitán Rennard?- dijo bromeando.

-Pensé en seguir durmiendo, pero el aroma de su desayuno no me lo permitió, teniente Chloe…- dijo él sonriendo.

-Aquí tienes, huevos y tocino… iré a ducharme…- dijo y palmeó su hombro.

-Mmm- dijo él- huele increíble- y la tomó del brazo- buenos días…- le dijo y besó su mejilla con suavidad.

-Buenos días, Capitán… ahora si… iré a ducharme…

-¿Teniente Chloe?- dijo y ella giró sobre sus talones sonriendo y lo vio cruzarse de brazos con suficiencia- que la fortuna guie tu viaje…

El resto de la mañana fue relajado. Caminaron un rato por la playa y luego pasaron toda la tarde leyendo, cada uno en una punta del sofá y con las piernas entrecruzadas.

Kate estaba feliz y a Rick no le importaba nada más. A determinada hora, fueron a comprar el test de embarazo y Kate tomó fuerzas para hacérselo. Se encerró en el baño y cuando salió, él la miró expectante.

-Tenemos que esperar un momento…- dijo y aspiró hondo.

-Tranquila… saldrá todo bien…- dijo él.

-Lo sé…- dijo y apretó sus manos.

-Y cuando sepamos el resultado nos calmaremos y pensaremos qué hacer… ¿cierto?- Rick quería quedarse tranquilo, fuera cual fuera el resultado.

-Así es…

Kate se sentó en el sillón visiblemente ansiosa, Rick se sentó a su lado.

-Dios, el tiempo es más lento cuando uno está ansioso…- dijo ella.

-Así es…

Los minutos que restaban los pasaron en silencio. Cada tanto se miraban y él trataba de sonreír, infundiéndole tranquilidad. Cuando se cumplió el tiempo, ella se levantó como un resorte.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo?- le preguntó.

-No… - dijo y se mordió el labio- acompáñame…

Entraron en el baño y él le tomó la mano. Kate extrajo la tira reactiva del recipiente y cerró los ojos antes de mirarla.

Cuando los abrió, todo se desmoronó. Miró a Rick con tristeza y él no supo que decir.

-Negativo…- dijo en voz muy baja y dejó caer la tira en el tacho de basura.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto, Kate…- dijo él y Kate no pudo evitar que se le cayeran algunas lágrimas.

-Tenía… tanta fe… que no pensé en que esto podría pasar…- dijo con tristeza y él la abrazó.

-No te preocupes…- le dijo y ella lloró en su pecho sin decir nada.

Rick la sostuvo durante varios minutos. Ella estaba muy triste y desilusionada.

-Escucha…- le dijo él en un momento y separó su cara para mirarla a los ojos- te prometo que tendrás ese bebé… haremos todo lo que sea necesario… lo intentaremos hasta que lo consigamos… por favor no llores más, Kate…- le dijo y besó su frente, manteniendo sus labios ahí mientras ella intentaba calmarse.

-Me costó tanto tomar esta decisión… siento que esto es como una señal de que estoy equivocada… quizás debería rendirme, Rick…

-No… no… ¿por qué rendirte? Esto es solo un escollo más en el camino, pero yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a que sigas adelante…

-Pero…

-Tendremos… quiero decir… tendrás ese hijo y serás la mejor madre del mundo, ya lo verás…- le dijo y ella volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez había dejado de llorar.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Rick le dio algo de comer, y prácticamente la obligó a comer y luego se sentaron en el sillón, y ella se fue quedando dormida.

Rick también se durmió y cuando se despertó decidió que sería más cómodo para ambos dormir en la cama, así que la levantó en sus brazos y subió despacio las escaleras sin que ella se despertara.

La depositó en la cama y pensó en quitarle la ropa, pero le pareció prudente no hacerlo, ella tenía puesto un vestido cómodo, así que no estaría molesta al dormirse…

Él se cambió y se puso solo un short para dormir y se recostó a su lado. La miró dormir un buen rato, deseando que estuviera bien y feliz lo más pronto posible.

Y finalmente se quedó dormido…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde fue el turno de ella de despertarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando recordó su tristeza y desvió su mirada a Rick. Dormía junto a ella, sin almohadones de por medio pero decorosamente en su lado de la cama.

Se preguntó por qué tenía que torturarlo de esa forma. Haciendo las cosas de la forma más complicada ya habían salido mal. Y él estaba desesperado por cumplir su sueño. ¿Por qué no intentarlo si él le había demostrado el cariño necesario como para arriesgarse, aunque no saliera bien?

Kate se encerró en el baño y se apoyó en la puerta. Estaba inquieta, nerviosa, triste aún y estaba durmiendo al lado de un hombre… un hombre por el que tenía profundos sentimientos y que le demostraba cada segundo que esos sentimientos eran mutuos…

Un hombre que la había rechazado el día anterior cuando era evidente que la deseaba para no estropear las cosas…

Un hombre que estaba haciendo las cosas bien con ella, que quizás la había desilusionado cuando se había arreglado con su ex esposa, pero que la había elegido a ella por sobre la otra para poder cumplir su sueño…

Kate salió del baño y lo observó dormir. Todavía no era tarde…

* * *

**Finalmente, parece que Kate se está por decidir... ¿qué tal? ¿les gusta todavía? Quiero saber!**


	8. Finally?

**Capítulo 8**

Kate se cambió y se acomodó bajo las sábanas. Lo miró de cerca y se permitió fantasear con acariciarlo, con mirarlo a los ojos y besar sus labios.

Suspiró y se acercó un poco más, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, el inconsciente de ambos se encargaría de todo…

Unas horas más tarde, se despertó con una sensación rara. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero apenas se movió, se dio cuenta de que el la tenía abrazada por detrás y su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo.

Kate sonrió y suspiró aliviada. ¡Por fin! Se movió un poco a propósito y consiguió que él protestara y la apretara contra su cuerpo y hasta pudo palparlo en su espalda baja, y sintió un escalofrío…

Cerró los ojos y sintió que el aroma de él la envolvía. Se sintió segura. Inclusive cuando él estaba durmiendo.

Un rato más tarde, seguía despierta, disfrutando de esa intimidad con él y lo sintió moverse.

Fingió estar dormida. No quería tener que explicarle que había querido quedarse ahí en sus brazos.

Lo sintió tensarse, lo sintió apartarse un poco, escuchó un suspiro y por último, una mano de él apoyada en su abdomen, tentativamente.

Kate sofocó un suspiro. Él no se había atrevido a acariciarla, solo había apoyado la mano y ella sentía que sus dedos le quemaban. No pudo pensar más y giró en sus brazos, él se acomodó otra vez y sus ojos se encontraron a milímetros de distancia.

Ella tenía semblante calmo… él parecía algo asustado. Seguramente temía su reacción. Pero ella sonrió y él se relajó un poco…

-Creo que olvidé los almohadones anoche…- dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

-Parece…- dijo ella sin alejarse, él la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

-Lo siento…

-No, está bien… creo que necesitaba esto…- dijo y lo miró con algo de tristeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó él.

-Triste… pero un poco mejor…

-Esa es mi chica…- le dijo con ternura y ella alzó ambas cejas, sabía que él lo había dicho en forma figurada, pero no podía dejar pasar la ocasión- digo… mi amiga…- se corrigió y ella sonrió.

-Si…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos un momento.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- le preguntó él.

-Quiero quedarme un rato más en la cama…

-Bien… te lo traeré aquí si quieres…

-Contigo… quiero decir… quiero que te quedes conmigo… aquí en la cama…

-Si… como quieras…- le dijo con nerviosismo y ella sonrió.

-Hey, Rick…- le dijo ella luego de unos momentos en silencio- realmente quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho pasar estos días…

-¿Te refieres a los días más relajados de mi vida?- dijo él y sonrió- para mí fue un placer… de verdad, Kate…- dijo y la apretó un poco en sus brazos, con ternura.

-Ah, no exageres… pero tengo que admitir que yo también la pasé bien…- dijo y sonrió.

-Me alegra…

-Pero tendríamos que volver, ¿verdad?- le dijo analizando que ya no tenían motivo para quedarse.

-Yo creo que nos podríamos quedar hasta el domingo… hoy es jueves… no creo que quieras ir a trabajar mañana, ¿no te parece?

-¿Tú quieres quedarte?

-Por supuesto…

-Por mí está bien…- dijo y besó su mejilla- y dime… ¿qué quieres hacer?

-¿Piscina?

-La verdad es que me quedé con las ganas el otro día - y ante la cara de interés de él añadió- no creas que no me di cuenta de que hacías trampa cuando corrimos…

-¿Me estás pidiendo la revancha, detective?

-No sería una revancha… no me ganaste, no oficialmente…

-Te gané y no lo quieres reconocer… pero no importa, puedo volver a hacerlo…

-Será a muerte…- dijo ella y luego sonrió divertida.

* * *

Kate volvió a ponerse su traje de baño y su bata y la asaltaron memorias de lo que había ocurrido esa vez en la piscina, pero esta vez, ella se sentía más distendida y con ganas de jugar…

Se acercó al borde y él hizo exactamente lo mismo de la otra vez, se sumergió en el agua y la esperó ahí. Ella desanudó la bata con tortuosa lentitud y la dejó caer a sus pies. Rick intentó controlarse pero no pudo evitar admirarla.

Kate se quedó ahí un momento, dejándose mirar por él y sonrió.

-No te cansas, ¿verdad?- le dijo divertida.

-No…- admitió él.

-¿Listo?

-Nunca lo estaré… pero digamos que si…- dijo él.

Kate se tiró al agua y salió justo delante de él.

-Increíble…- dijo mientras él intentaba no reaccionar a ella.

-Si…-jadeó él y ambos supieron que no se refería al agua.

-¿Carrera?- preguntó Kate

Rick asintió y Kate se colocó las manos a los costados de la cintura.

-Pero esta vez hagámoslo bien… vayamos arriba y salimos desde ahí…

-Está bien… puedo ganarte de cualquier manera…

Rick se subió rápidamente y estiró la mano para ayudarla. Kate subió y tropezó un poco, pero él la sujetó y cruzaron una mirada intensa.

-Bien…preparados… listos…- dijo él y ambos se agacharon para saltar.

-¡Ya!- dijo ella y se tiraron juntos. Nadaron hasta la punta y volvieron. Rick llevó la delantera durante un buen rato, pero en la última parte se retrasó y terminó ganando Kate.

Kate sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Tampoco tenías que dejarme ganar…- dijo y alzó la ceja.

-No te dejé ganar… me parece que me lastimé el pie.

-¡Estás mintiendo!- dijo ella.

-No, no… es en serio…- dijo y se sentó en el borde y ella se acercó.

-Muéstrame…- dijo y él sacó el pie del agua y lo extendió.

Kate tomó el pie y lo examinó. No veía nada. Deslizó el dedo por el costado… nada…

-¿Dónde te duele?

-El dedo más chico… al costado…- dijo con cara de dolor.

-Pero no hay una lastimadura… ¿será un calambre?

-No lo sé…- dijo él.

-Déjame ver…- dijo y lo masajeó suavemente- sí… parece un calambre…

-Nunca me había pasado…

-No te preocupes, es normal…

-Quizás…

-Déjame intentar un truco…- Kate tomó su pie y deslizó sus dedos suavemente, aplicando presión justo en los lugares necesarios para poder aflojar los tendones

-No se afloja…- dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Si te mueves, será más difícil…- dijo y él se detuvo, lo siguió masajeando unos minutos y sintió que él se aflojaba y suspiraba- ¡lo sabía!- dijo con un gesto triunfal.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-No tienes idea de la cantidad de cosas que puedo hacer…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-No me tientes…

-Cuando quieras…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick sonrió y la miró como si intentara decodificar sus intenciones.

-Ven aquí…- dijo ella y tiró de su brazo hasta que él volvió a estar en el agua- hagamos el desempate…

-Ya…- dijo él y los dos comenzaron a nadar. Otra vez, Rick tomó la delantera y cuando volvían, Kate pudo pasarlo.

-Me dejaste ganar otra vez…- dijo Kate entre carcajadas.

-Te juro que esta vez me ganaste bien…- dijo él y la miró con cariño- ¿estás mejor?

-Sí…- dijo ella y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazó.

Rick cerró los ojos maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber preguntado y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Ella separó la cara, lo miró a los ojos y luego miró sus labios. No era deseo… era necesidad.

Se puso en puntas de pie y apoyó sus labios sobre los de él. Rick suspiró y ella deslizó sus manos hacia su nuca, atrayéndolo y profundizando el beso.

Kate sintió que su cuerpo convulsionaba cuando él tomó el mando y comenzó a responderle. Pasaron varios minutos en los que Kate sintió triunfante, su espalda contra el borde de la piscina y jadeó, el cuerpo de Rick imposiblemente pegado al de ella.

Ninguno de los dos hizo nada más que entregarse al beso.

Y cuando por fin se separaron, él la miró azorado y ella sonrió con timidez.

* * *

**Por fin! Tengo que reconocer que yo también estaba ansiosa... ¿les gustó?**


	9. A twist

**Capítulo 9**

Kate bajó la vista, algo perturbada y él la abrazó. Todavía estaban mojados y comenzaron a tener frío.

-¿Entramos?- le dijo y la soltó, para ayudarla a salir de la piscina.

Kate se puso su bata y sonrió solo cuando él no la estaba mirando. Y mientras caminaban hacia la casa se preguntó si él tendría idea del efecto que tenía sobre ella.

-Iré a ducharme…- dijo ella- necesito quitarme el traje de baño mojado…

Él asintió, parecía distraído y cuando ella pasó a su lado, la tomó del brazo y la acercó hasta que sus narices casi se pegaban.

-No puedo arrepentirme de esto… pero sigo respetándote…- le dijo y ella sonrió casi sobre sus labios.

-Lo sé… gracias…- le dijo y cerró los ojos, meditando si se dejaba llevar y volvía besarlo, pero no lo hizo.

Kate se metió bajo la ducha y cerró los ojos. El deseo era muy intenso. Pero también la necesidad de no perderlo. Y ella sabía que si no estaba preparada para una relación con él, probablemente lo perdería… aunque fuera luego del sexo más increíble de su vida…

Por un momento ponderó la idea de lo que ocurriría si él se atrevía a meterse con ella bajo la ducha… pero supo que él no haría tal cosa…

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que, paradójicamente, él estaba siendo más adulto que ella… y también se dio cuenta de que si algo iba a suceder entre ellos durante esos días, sería porque ella así lo decidía…

Se quedó perpleja durante varios minutos, sin darse cuenta de cuantos hasta que escuchó golpes en la puerta.

-¿Estás bien, Kate?- dijo él del otro lado.

-Sí…- dijo ella- estoy saliendo…- le anunció y supo que él se había marchado.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kate se reunió con él en el living, estaba sentado hojeando una revista.

-Hey… lamento haberte preocupado… se me pasó el tiempo, el agua estaba increíble y tengo un poco de dolor de cuello.

-No te preocupes… ven… te haré masajes…

-¿Sabes hacer masajes?

-¿Qué si sé? Soy experto en tres tipos… cuello y hombros, cuero cabelludo y pies…

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Ven…- dijo y ella se sentó a su lado y le dio la espalda, aflojándose el nudo de la bata.

Rick colocó ambas manos en la base del cuello de Kate y con las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a golpetear para encontrar los puntos de mayor contractura.

Kate cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse, le costaba un poco teniendo en cuenta que las manos de Rick se sentían increíbles sobre su piel.

Rick se dejó llevar y la masajeó intensamente durante unos cuantos minutos. El silencio era tan absoluto que si hacían un esfuerzo, podían escuchar el mar.

-¿Tienes algo debajo de la bata?- le preguntó él luego.

-Solo… solo la ropa interior…- dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Puedes aflojar la bata un poco más? Así tendré acceso a los hombros y te relajarás más…

Kate le hizo caso y él cerró los ojos cuando llegó a los hombros, el aroma de su piel tan cerca y la forma en que ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia adelante, no le permitían concentrarse, solo podía pensar en besarla…

El masaje duró un poco más y luego él abrió los ojos, la miró unos segundos y la soltó.

Kate suspiró aliviada y se acomodó la bata. Se dejó caer en el sillón y lo miró con algo de timidez.

-Dios… tus manos son increíbles…- dijo y se arrepintió.

-Gracias…- él comprendió el mensaje y se sonrojó.

* * *

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en armonía. Miraron una película, jugaron ajedrez y salieron a caminar por la playa.

Al regresar, ella preparó la comida y se sentaron en el sillón con dos copas de vino.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta…- le dijo él y ella lo miró. Habían estado conversando animadamente y ella sintió que el clima cambiaba.

-Dime…- dijo dándole un sorbo a su vino.

-¿Volverás a intentarlo el mes próximo?

Kate lo miró pensativa.

-¿Donarías otra vez?

-Todas las veces que lo necesites…- dijo él y la miró con timidez. Ella no contestó nada y él continuó- siempre y cuando estés disponible para cuando me encuentre solo, encerrado en esa habitación, y con falta de motivación…

-¡Castle!- dijo ella y se rió nerviosa.

-No tienes idea de lo incómodo que es para mí hacer eso… pero seguiré haciéndolo mientras sea necesario… tienes mi palabra…

-Bueno… supongo que seguiré ayudándote si lo necesitas…- dijo y se ruborizó considerablemente cuando él la miró y alzó las cejas con interés.

-O quizás podríamos intentarlo de la manera más tradicional…- dijo él en broma.

-¿Quién dice? Quizás lo intentemos algún día…- dijo y lo miró con intensidad.

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente para las bromas?- le dijo él midiéndola.

-No es una broma… vamos Rick… no puedes negar lo que nos está pasando… y yo sé que no sigues avanzando porque sabes que yo no estoy preparada emocionalmente para eso…- le dijo ella y él abrió la boca para contestar y no supo que decir.

Rick se quedó mirándola, evaluando posibles respuestas. Kate le sostuvo la mirada.

-Yo te agradezco el respeto… pero no simulemos algo que no es… tú estás solo, yo también… ¿qué clase de juego es este? Dormimos abrazados, estamos viviendo juntos desde hace una semana…

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Kate?- le dijo él.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Rick… por supuesto… si yo estuviese preparada para esto, estaríamos encerrados en esa habitación por un mes… pero lo cierto que es que yo no quiero que esto sea algo solamente físico…

-No lo es, Kate…

-Pero si te digo que quiero tener sexo contigo para quedar embarazada, eso sería así…

-Yo podría sacrificarme por ti…

-Está bien… que sea una cita… para mi próximo período fértil, lo intentaremos de la forma tradicional…

-Kate…- dijo él casi sin aire.

-Me está costando trabajo soportar la presión… todo el tiempo deseo que me abraces, que me beses y al mismo tiempo tengo miedo…

-Siento causarte incomodidad…

-No te preocupes… el próximo mes saldrá bien…- trató de suavizar ella.

-Y… yo me pregunto… ¿podríamos practicar un poco, solo para asegurarnos de que saldrá bien?

Kate no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿De verdad piensas que esa es una buena excusa?

-No, pero tenía que intentarlo…- asumió él.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo, Rick?

-No creo que estés lista para esa respuesta, Kate…

* * *

**Un giro, pero no creo que sea inesperado... ¿qué tal?**


	10. Practising

**Gracias a todos por las reviews, las tengo en cuenta a todas! Solo me quedan unos días de vacaciones, y estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, espero que les guste... les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero opiniones!  
**

**Capítulo 10**

-Que no esté lista para afrontar las implicaciones de tu respuesta no significa que no pueda saber qué es lo que pasa…- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos decidida.

-¿De verdad quieres saber? Quiero decir… ¿te hace falta que lo diga?

-Sí…- dijo solamente ella, realmente lo necesitaba.

-Y dime… ¿no te diste cuenta de que el verano pasado me fui con Gina porque no podía verte con Demming? Y no porque fuera Demming… Dios sabe que no tengo nada directamente en su contra…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Quieres más? Te voy a contar una historia, entonces… había una vez un escritor de novelas de misterio… el tipo estaba pasando por el momento de bloqueo más crítico de su carrera… hasta que… Dios bendiga al que copió de mis libros sus métodos para matar… porque te puso en mi camino, Kate… y a partir de que te vi por primera vez… no pude pensar en otra cosa… la inspiración volvió… y también las ganas de hacer las cosas bien… primero me shockeó tu apariencia… esa policía dura con alma noble… triste… desencantada de la vida… luego tu belleza… que no me canso de admirar… y luego… todo eso se fue transformando en un sentimiento tan profundo que eclipsó a todo lo que no eras tú a mi alrededor… y Dios sabe que me revelé… que pensé mil veces que todo se trataba de tu rechazo… pero me descubrí rogando que hubiese un asesinato para poder verte… empezando a tomar el mismo café que tú para compartir contigo aunque sea eso… y honestamente, cuando apareció Demming… y me preguntó si entre nosotros había algo, no pude mentirle y me frustró la idea de que él se hubiese animado a dar el paso que yo no pude dar…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque pensé que más allá de la tensión… tú no querías nada conmigo… y de hecho es así… porque nunca pareces estar preparada para mí…

-Más allá de lo que acabas de decir… ¿nunca te diste cuenta de que estuviste casado dos veces? ¿De que ambos proyectos fallaron… de que tus dos mujeres no tienen nada que ver conmigo? ¿Y de que tuviste cientos de citas ocasionales cuando ya nos habíamos conocido?

-No puedo creer que hayas pensado que no me importabas, Kate…- dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Y yo no puedo creer… - dijo y se interrumpió, la confesión sería importante- yo no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo vulnerable que me hacen los sentimientos que tengo por ti… - dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hace una semana, cuando me hablaste de tus planes de tener un hijo me sentí en el cielo… ¿cómo no iba a ayudarte si realmente he fantaseado con la idea de tener hijos contigo?

-Rick…

-Es la verdad, Kate… tendría que estar loco para no haberme enamorado de ti… pero voy a decirte lo mismo que te dije luego del beso… yo te respeto… y si no estás lista lo entiendo…

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema?- le dijo y se levantó, casi incómoda- el problema es que no se si puedo seguir esperando a estar lista…- terminó y quiso irse, abrumada por la confesión que acababa de hacer.

Rick se levantó y la tomó de un brazo para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Eso significa lo que creo?- le preguntó con incredulidad.

-Significa que no puedo más… - dijo y no pudo evitar estallar en llanto, la angustia contenida era terrible.

Él la sostuvo un rato mientras la miraba a los ojos, inseguro de qué debería hacer. Pero luego apoyó su cara en la de ella, intentando calmarla, la mejilla izquierda de ella contra la mejilla izquierda de él.

Luego de un rato, deslizó sus labios por donde antes había estado su cara y luego siguió, un poco más abajo, y besó delicadamente su cuello, más con afecto y ternura que con pasión.

Kate suspiró y se quedó estática, se había calmado un poco. Y cuando él se separó para mirarla a los ojos, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque él cerró la distancia entre ellos y la besó con tanta desesperación que Kate se quedó sin aire al instante.

Las manos de Rick acariciaron los costados del cuerpo de Kate mientras ella lo atraía y profundizaba el beso, incapaz de moverse.

Rick la elevó un poco, apretándola contra su cuerpo y cuando la escuchó suspirar se volvió loco, y a los pocos segundos estaban contra la pared, casi sin poder controlarse más.

-Me muero de ganas de hacer el amor contigo, Kate…- le dijo con sus labios perdidos en el cuello de ella.

-Sí…- jadeó ella incapaz de hablar.

-Pero… si quieres esperar a que sea el momento de que podamos engendrar ese hijo, esperaré…- dijo con la voz entrecortada por la excitación.

-Rick…- dijo y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano separó su cara para mirarlo a los ojos- yo no quiero hacer el amor contigo solo para tener un hijo… yo te deseo… te necesito… - le dijo sobre sus labios.

-¿Y no te arrepentirás?- le preguntó él con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas.

-No podría…- le dijo y sonrió con emoción.

-Y…- dijo él y la miró con una dulzura que ella sintió que le temblaban las piernas- ¿no hay posibilidad de que quedes embarazada?

-No lo sé… supongo que no… mi período más fértil fue hace unos días…

-Y… ¿te haría feliz tener un hijo conmigo ahora?- quiso saber él.

-Ya iba a tenerlo de todos modos si resultaba el primer intento…

-Bueno… pero supongo que habiendo sentimientos de por medio las cosas cambian…

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no acepté tu donación porque siempre fantaseé con tener un hijo contigo?- dijo ella y sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de él.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Tú qué dices?

-Yo digo que podrías estar exagerando…

-Quizás un poco…- dijo ella y arrugó la nariz, él la conocía demasiado bien- digamos que me agradó la idea de que estuvieses tan dispuesto… el resto, sobre la fantasía… digamos que alguna de esas veces en que uno se pone a proyectar, lo pensé… pero últimamente hasta lo he soñado…

-¿Mucho?- quiso saber él y ella sonrió.

-No te pongas pesado…- dijo ella.

-Lo siento…- dijo él.

-¿Qué tal tú? Tan enamorado de tu ex esposa y ahora, de un día para el otro quieres tener un hijo conmigo…

-¿Estás celosa?

-Un poco…-admitió ella y él besó sus labios con ansiedad.

-Vámonos ya a hacer ese bebé…- dijo y la levantó en brazos mientras ella lo besaba…

* * *

**¿Y? ¡Qué les parece? ¿podrá Kate quedar embarazada aún si no está en su período más fértil?** **Quizás tenga que practicar... mucho...**


	11. Now what?

**OK, veo que se han puesto de acuerdo! No me maten, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, confieso, otra vez que nunca pensé que tuviera tanto éxito esta historia, y me alegro haberla continuado. Otra vez, gracias por el apoyo y las reviews que son maravillosas y me ayudan mucho!  
**

**Capítulo 11**

Rick sonrió mientras sostenía a Kate entre sus brazos, ahora ella era tan suya que sintió que no había fuerza humana que pudiese separarlos.

El momento de exploración había sido intenso, ninguno de los dos se había quedado con las ganas de nada.

Kate siempre se había imaginado que tener intimidad con Castle sería increíble y que él hablaría todo el tiempo, pero se equivocó en eso. Él no necesitó hacer ningún comentario, y sin embargo, se entendieron perfectamente…

Él se mostró atento todo el tiempo a sus necesidades y Kate no pudo más que amar cada segundo que pasó con él. Sus cuerpos entraron en sintonía inmediatamente, como si ya se conociesen de antes.

Kate se había mostrado algo tímida al principio. Todas las caricias habían sido tentativas, pero cuando Rick descubrió cuáles eran sus puntos más sensibles, pudo también encontrar una Kate decidida a todo para complacerlo y eso sí, que no lo había imaginado. Rick estaba acostumbrado a manejar la situación, y en el primer encuentro, Kate se lo dejó hacer, pero en el segundo, fue Kate quien manejó los tiempos y él, sorprendido gratamente, le siguió el ritmo hasta que terminó exhausto, mirándola, como si no hubiese esperado nunca que ella fuera así…

Rick también se sorprendió de la respuesta corporal que tuvo con ella, había tenido largas maratones con algunas mujeres, incluida Meredith, pero sin embargo, había disfrutado con todas ellas realmente, solo la primera vez, el resto había sido para el recuerdo.

Con Kate se estaban recuperando de la tercera vez y casi no podía pensar en cómo volver a estimularla para sentirla otra vez parte suya…

Ella sonreía y hablaba muy bajo… y eso lo tenía cautivado. Había querido imaginarse como sería Kate en esas charlas después del clímax, pero la realidad eclipsaba todas sus expectativas.

-Hey, chico escritor… creo que deberíamos dormir un poco, ¿no crees?- le dijo ella aún con la respiración algo agitada, pero feliz.

-¿De verdad quieres dormir?- le dijo él con tono juguetón.

-En realidad me quedaría aquí haciendo el amor contigo para siempre… pero si no descansamos seremos un desastre cuando volvamos…

-Todavía tenemos unos días para recuperarnos…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Así que… aún no tienes suficiente…- le dijo ella ahora también juguetona.

-Mmm… nunca…- le dijo y deslizó una mano, acariciando su pecho como al descuido y luego siguió hacia abajo, hasta que consiguió que ella jadeara apreciativamente.

-Oh, Rick… no empieces otra vez…

-¿Por qué no?- dijo él como si no comprendiera.

-Porque… no tengo idea de por qué… no importa…- le dijo reaccionando a sus caricias.

-Ven aquí, detective…- le dijo y la colocó sobre él, sintiéndola de inmediato, lista para recibirlo.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo ella cuando, luego de unos instantes, alcanzaban el ritmo una vez más, casi al unísono, ella mirándolo a los ojos, concentrada en poder encontrar esa mirada plena de placer, de cuando él alcanzaba el clímax.

Un rato más tarde, por fin se quedaron dormidos, exhaustos y felices.

Rick se despertó tarde al día siguiente, se sentía cansado, pero renovado. Sin abrir los ojos, tanteó la cama a su lado buscándola. Pensó en lo increíble que sería tenerla todos los días a su lado…

Pero ella no estaba… y por un momento, Rick tuvo miedo de que estuviese arrepentida. Sin embargo, se obligó a pensar que no sería de esa forma, que seguramente ella se había despertado con hambre y había ido a la cocina…

Se levantó y fue a buscarla, no la encontró ahí… y terminó en el baño de abajo, donde escuchó la ducha.

-Hey…- le dijo sin poder ocultar el deseo que le producía mirarla así, desnuda delante de él.

-Hey… vine aquí porque no quería despertarte…- le dijo sonriente ella.

-Bueno… olvidaste la parte en que me despertaba queriendo abrazarte y me angustiaba de pensar que te habrías arrepentido de todo esto…- dijo entrando y abrazándola bajo la ducha tibia.

-No voy a arrepentirme de esto, Rick… - dijo y él sonrió y besó sus labios- aunque eso no quite que tenga algo de miedo de que no funcione…

-Funcionará… míranos… no puedo creer que estamos juntos, finalmente…

Kate lo miró sonriente, realmente aún tenía miedo… todo se había desencadenado tan rápidamente, aunque el proceso hubiera sido lento, que simplemente no podía ser perfecto y no tener complicaciones. Kate supo que sería imposible no arriesgarse a perderlo todo, pero también supo que no era posible volverse atrás…

Rick la vio pensativa pero no quiso indagar, no quería desafiar a su suerte… esa genuina sintonía que habían alcanzado físicamente se trasladó todos los ámbitos, se pasaron el día pegados uno con el otro, sonriendo, tomados de la mano y cada tanto, cediendo un poco al afecto más romántico y besándose largamente…

Rick se sorprendió de no caer ante su deseo en todo el día…no porque no la deseara, sino porque también había otras cosas entre ellos… con otras mujeres, él solo buscaba saciar sus necesidades físicas, de Kate, él quería algo más… quería estar con ella, quería abrazarla, verla sonreír, hacerla feliz.

Y en ese instante, Rick se dio cuenta de que no solo quería darle un hijo para que ella cumpliera su sueño, Rick quería tener un hijo con ella y un futuro en común… aunque todavía no se animara a planteárselo…

Y una vez más, como si ella estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, había alzado la vista y lo había mirado con esa mirada que solo le dedicaba a él y había sonreído… ¿qué significaba eso?

-Hey, Rick…- lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Mmm?

-¿No crees que deberíamos hablar de cómo seguirá esto luego? Quiero decir… nosotros estamos bien… tenemos una química increíble... pero decidirnos a tener un hijo juntos… me refiero a que no se si ese es tu plan… si quieres, una vez que consiga quedar embarazada… podríamos… no se… pensar en lo que haremos…

-Kate… yo tengo las cosas muy en claro… digamos que las cosas se dieron de una forma en que no hubiese sido la que yo habría elegido… pero no me arrepiento…

-Pero…

-Lo que quiero decir es que… no podemos estar seguros de nada… como en todos los casos… pero yo quiero intentarlo… quiero hacerlo…

Kate lo miró pensativa.

-¿Tú qué quieres hacer?- insistió él.

-Yo digo que sigamos practicando…- le dijo y sonrió alzando las cejas en actitud de provocación.

* * *

**Para los que querían práctica... aquí está y supongo que habrá más... no se preocupen, puedo con dos historias a la vez. Realmente, cuando me fui de vacaciones pensé que tendría tiempo de ponerme al día con las más viejas, pero entre esta y "A story about the past" estoy como loca! Prometo seguirlas a TODAS pronto! Gracias! ;)  
**


	12. Discovering each other

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia... leí la palabra "prolífica" en una review... yo diría TOTALMENTE OBSESIVA e inspirada... una mezcla fatal! Disfruten!  
**

**Capítulo 12**

Kate cerró los ojos en éxtasis y Rick sonrió.

-Por Dios, Rick…- jadeó cuando pudo abrir los ojos nuevamente- ¿cómo es que no me has hecho esto antes?

-Este es un beneficio al que solo acceden las mujeres importantes de mi vida…- dijo él y alzó una ceja.

-No quiero detalles, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo achicando los ojos con celos.

-Aunque adore verte esa mirada, tengo que reconocer que me refería a Alexis y a mi madre… y bueno, ahora a ti…

-¿Alexis y tu madre?- preguntó Kate sin comprender- ¿no Meredith y Gina?

-Kate…- dijo él y se acercó, observándola con dulzura- mi madre sufre horrores los zapatos que le tocan cuando actúa y Alexis… - dijo y bajó la voz, como si ella fuera capaz de oírlo- creo que simula dolor para ganarse mi atención- sonrió.

-¿No Meredith ni Gina?- dijo sin poder comprender.

-Meredith odia que le toquen los pies y Gina tuvo siempre cosquillas… te dije que era experto en masajes de pies… pero fui desperdiciado durante años…- dijo dramáticamente.

-Una lástima… debiste recurrir a mí para no perder la práctica- dijo Kate y alzó la ceja seductora.

-¿Te parece que perdí la práctica?- dijo imitando el gesto de ella con la ceja.

-No… solo me rebelo, no puedo creer que no me hayas masajeado los pies antes… todas esas tardes en que llegaba cansada a casa, deseando quitarme esos zapatos… - dijo con algo de pena.

-Esos zapatos increíbles que me gustaría que usaras mientras estamos en la cama…

-¡Castle!- dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Está mal compartir mis fantasías?

-No es que esté mal… pero no he traído esos zapatos conmigo…

-¿Acaso esto se terminará cuando volvamos a New York?

-Yo no dije eso…- dijo ella y se mordió el dedo tratando de evitar la necesidad de sentir su piel una vez más sobre la suya.

-¿Entonces?

-Si te portas bien… quizás no sean solo los zapatos lo que me deje…- dijo y sonrió cuando él puso los ojos en blanco, intentando no imaginarla con algún disfraz, sexy, solo para él.

-¿Secretaria? ¿Enfermera?... no no… ya lo se… - dijo y cerró los ojos imaginándosela vestida íntegramente en cuero, los labios rojos, los tacos altísimos…- dominatriz…- jadeó.

Kate sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Se levantó del sillón muy a su pesar y lo miró.

-Debemos preparar el bolso, mañana regresaremos y todavía no hemos hecho nada…

-¿Le contaremos a los chicos lo que pasa?

-¿Y qué pasa?- quiso saber ella.

-Que estamos planeando tener un hijo… y que tenemos… algo…

-¿Te refieres a que estamos practicando… mucho…- jadeó cuando él apoyó una mano en su pierna, por debajo del vestido y ascendió, acariciándola intensamente y colocando sus dedos por debajo de su ropa interior- y que…- intentó seguir y gimió cuando él la acarició justo en donde sabía que ella perdería su capacidad para hablar.

-Cállate…- le dijo suavemente- no hables más… quiero hacerte el amor… otra vez…

-Castle…- dijo ella en un susurro y él se puso de pie sin dejar de acariciarla.

-¿Acaso crees que es mucha práctica?- le dijo y ella se mordió el labio, intentando enfocar su mirada.

Kate lo acarició por encima del pantalón y Rick inspiró audiblemente.

-No… sobre todo si queremos que salga bien…- dijo ella en su oído, en tono bajo y sexy.

-Todo sea por eso… que salga bien…- dijo él y ella deslizó el pantalón hacia abajo.

Kate lo besó húmedamente mientras él deslizaba la prenda de ropa interior de ella hacia abajo.

-¿Quieres… vamos a la habitación?- le propuso él.

-No…- dijo ella y deslizó la lengua por su oído y lo sintió suspirar- te necesito aquí y ahora…- terminó y lo empujó para que se sentara en el sillón.

-Bien…- dijo solo él y pensó algo más, pero lo olvidó en el momento en que la vio arrodillarse frente a él y tomarlo en su boca.

Rick la observó unos instantes, pero terminó inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, intentando controlarse. De todas las veces que había fantaseado con esa situación no había imaginado sensaciones tan intensas.

Kate continuó durante un buen rato, escuchándolo, dedicada a complacerlo… y cuando lo sintió tensarse, él acarició suavemente su cabello y habló en voz baja y grave.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, Kate…- jadeó y ella levantó la vista y lo miró, sus ojos oscuros por el deseo.

Sonrió cuando se reunió con él, arrodillándose con una pierna de cada lado de las de él y antes de descender, se quitó el vestido y él acarició su abdomen y su pecho con intensidad, dándole a entender su desesperación y necesidad de ella.

Kate descendió lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos hasta que lo tomó por completo. Él la observó absorbido por su belleza.

Sin moverse, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. El deseo era intenso. Pero en ese instante, Kate se dio cuenta de que no solo se trataba de deseo físico. Deseó decirle lo que sentía, pero sería mezclar las cosas… y ellos se merecían más que eso…

Rick sintió la intensidad de su mirada e intentó decodificarla. Kate sonrió una vez más y él la tomó de la nuca, testeando en sus labios su propio deseo.

Kate se aferró a él cuando Rick comenzó a moverse. Suavemente al principio, jugando con su necesidad, incitándola a desearlo con mayor intensidad…

-¿Cómo puede ser que me hagas sentir así, Kate?- jadeó mientras ella intentaba emparejar su ritmo.

Kate no contestó, no hizo falta, porque sabía que él no necesitaba una respuesta. Él solo expresaba lo que ella también sentía…

Rick se detuvo un segundo. Kate estaba llegando al clímax. La besó profundamente y la sintió tensarse en sus brazos y luego desplomarse sobre él.

Sus músculos se contrajeron y provocaron el clímax de él que la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras repetía su nombre, como si no creyera que era ella quien estaba ahí con él.

Mientras ambos recuperaban el oxígeno, Rick la sostuvo en sus brazos y la besó tiernamente, aspirando el aroma de su piel que estaba memorizando durante esas horas…

Kate se sintió contenida en sus brazos, y cuando pudo separar su cabeza del pecho de él, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Se recostaron en el sillón abrazados, sus manos entrelazadas, él amoldando su cuerpo al de ella, por detrás. Kate suspiró observando sus manos unidas y abrió la boca, pero luego trató de elegir las palabras para que él la comprendiera…

-Será difícil, ¿no crees?- dijo finalmente.

-Bueno… lo intentaremos…- resolvió él.

-Dime como haremos para mantener nuestras manos lejos uno del otro…- le preguntó ella y él sacudió la cabeza.

-Créeme… lo que menos me preocupa, son las manos…- dijo él y ella soltó una carcajada…

* * *

**¿Querían más práctica? Aquí está! ¿Qué tal? ¿Exageré mucho? Creo que no había escrito realmente una escena de estas en esta historia... espero comentarios... como SIEMPRE!**


	13. Coming back

**Como les dije, no esperarían mucho para este capítulo, la vuelta a NY! Disfruten! GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS!  
**

**Capítulo 13**

-¿Estás lista?- le preguntó Rick y ella sonrió entrelazando brevemente sus dedos con los de él.

Kate asintió y entraron en casa de Rick. Martha salió a recibirlos y Alexis bajó las escaleras contenta también.

-Cuando me dijiste que estabas allá con Kate no pude evitar ponerme feliz… me alegro por ustedes…

-Sí… - dijo solamente Alexis, no era que no le gustase la idea, sabía que su padre tenía sentimientos por Kate desde el principio, aún cuando él todavía no se había dado cuenta, pero tenía que acostumbrarse.

-Bien… me alegra mucho saber que tenemos su apoyo… especialmente el tuyo Alexis… porque… porque me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre algo que hemos decidido con Kate… y saber si seguimos contando con ustedes…

-Está bien…- dijo Martha, Kate estaba muda, solo sonreía un poco, pero no le salía ninguna palabra.

-Unos días antes de irnos, incluso antes de que terminara mi relación con Gina…- dijo Rick.

-En buena hora, Richard… - puso los ojos en blanco Martha y Alexis sonrió.

-Kate me pidió un favor muy importante… en realidad casi la obligué a que lo hiciera, porque no estaba segura de cómo se vería…

-Es que... quiero tener un hijo… supongo que a mi edad, al no tener pareja… es difícil- dijo Kate- y para recurrir a la inseminación, me daba miedo pensar en padres anónimos… entonces pensé en Rick… y él aceptó…

-Ah…- dijo con desilusión Martha- yo pensé que ustedes…

-Madre… ¿podrías esperar a que termine?

-Sí, claro…- dijo la mujer.

-El caso es que yo doné mi esperma y ella se hizo un tratamiento… hace poco… y le propuse irnos a los Hamptons para esperar el resultado… desafortunadamente no resultó… - dijo con tristeza y miró a Kate a quien se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Ah… querida…- dijo y la abrazó Martha- no te pongas mal… ya podrás tener tu hijo y créeme, será el momento más feliz de tu vida…

-Gracias Martha…- dijo Kate y miró a Alexis, que se mantenía atenta y callada.

-Pero allá estuvimos compartiendo muchas cosas… hablamos, descansamos… y yo le propuse a Kate que pudiéramos tener ese hijo, pero de manera diferente… siendo una pareja… viendo cómo podríamos proyectar… todavía no hablamos mucho del futuro… cuando venga el bebé, quizás lo haremos… el caso es que Kate aceptó… y desde entonces…

-Han estado practicando…- dijo Martha y sonrió.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Rick y Alexis sonrió.

-Papá, Kate… creo que esto es un poco fuerte para mí… quiero decir, siempre imaginé que papá tendría más hijos si se volvía a casar… pero esta situación es rara… compleja de entender para mí…- dijo Alexis y Kate miró a Rick con preocupación.

-La realidad, lo que tienes que comprender, Alexis… es que yo quiero tener un hijo con Kate… y que eso no te quitará el lugar que tienes en mi corazón, bajo ningún aspecto…

-Lo que digo es: ¿no podrían haber hecho las cosas con más lógica?

-Hija… cuando Kate me propuso ser el padre de su hijo… no esperaba que yo me hiciera cargo de él… ella solo quería estar segura de que me conocía y sabía que clase de persona era… y ahí fue cuando yo comencé a ilusionarme con la idea… no te olvides que yo estaba con Gina en ese momento…

-Que captó el mensaje de… "Entre nosotros está todo bien, pero quiero tener un hijo con otra mujer"- dijo Martha y Kate sofocó una sonrisa.

-De alguna manera sí…

-Bueno… de mi lado tienen mi apoyo… aunque tengo que reconocer que todavía me hace ruido la idea… sí tú eres feliz con Kate, papá… yo no tengo nada que decir…-dijo y trató de sonreír, aunque estaba algo incómoda.

-Gracias Alexis… tengo que reconocer que tenía miedo de incomodarte…- dijo Kate y besó su mejilla.

-Hagan lo que hagan, tendrán mi apoyo… bienvenida a la familia, querida Kate…- dijo Martha y la abrazó otra vez.

* * *

Cuando Rick salió de su casa con Kate, la abrazó fuerte y ambos suspiraron. Realmente, Rick tenía algo de miedo de la reacción de su familia, especialmente de Alexis, pero más allá de la lógica incomodidad, las cosas habían salido bien…

Rick la acompañó a su casa y se quedaron un rato sentados en el sillón, acariciándose y besándose dulcemente.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?- le preguntó Rick.

-Me encantaría… pero creo que deberías volver… Alexis aún está incómoda…

-Pero… yo quería despertarte con el desayuno mañana… quería darte el beso de los buenos días… quería… quería hacer el amor antes de que nos fuéramos a trabajar…

-Castle… habrá montones de días para hacer eso…- dijo y sonrió con ternura ante la desilusión de él.

-Lo sé… pero este será el primero… y realmente quiero estar contigo…

-¿Y si vienes temprano mañana?

-Quiero quedarme, Kate…- insistió él.

-Está bien…- dijo y sonrió, no podía discutir con él- pero llama a Alexis… no quiero malos entendidos ni enojos…

Rick tomó su celular y llamó a su hija. Kate se quedó a su lado escuchándolo y cuando estaban a punto de cortar la comunicación, Rick la miró y le entregó el teléfono.

-Quiere hablar contigo…- dijo en voz bajísima.

-Hola… Alexis…- dijo Kate algo nerviosa.

-Kate… quería pedirte disculpas por mi reacción de hoy… siempre supe que si mi padre se decidía a rehacer su vida, sería contigo… y eso me alegra… te pido que lo cuides mucho… es el único que tengo…- dijo y Kate supo que sonreía.

-Alexis… me hace muy feliz escucharte decir eso… y no te preocupes, lo cuidaré… mucho…- dijo y luego de darle las buenas noches, cortaron.

Kate se quedó un momento pensativa y Rick la observó.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Solo pensaba… que si tenemos una hija, me gustaría que fuera parecida a Alexis…

-Bueno… supongo que lo será… todo lo bueno que tiene Alexis lo sacó de mí… te imaginarás que Meredith no puede haber sido muy preponderante genéticamente en ella…

-No se trata de genética, Castle… sino de la educación que le has dado… y me alegra que me ayudes… o que planees hacerlo…- dijo y le sonrió de una manera en que Rick se olvidó totalmente lo que quería decirle…

-¿Vamos a la cama, querida?- le dijo y se levantó y extendió su mano.

Kate se levantó y lo guió hasta su habitación. Al llegar se tensó un poco, era la primera vez que dormirían en su cama como pareja y eso la asustaba un poco…

-Son solo un poco de nervios, es todo…- dijo ella adivinando que él había notado algo.

-¿Quieres que duerma en el living?- le preguntó él.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién abrazaré para dormir?- dijo ella y palmeó su hombro.

Se quitaron la ropa y se acostaron así, piel contra piel en la cama. Él comenzó a besarla, tiernamente y cuando las cosas iban ganando temperatura, ambos recibieron mensajes de texto.

_"Mañana 8PM en Remys. Cumpleaños de Espo. ¿Vienes?"_ Fue el texto que Ryan les envió.

_"Por supuesto"_ fue la respuesta de Kate.

_"Cuenta conmigo"_ fue la de Rick.

-Supongo que nos han dado la excusa perfecta…- dijo Kate y Rick asintió.

* * *

**La vuelta a NY no es fácil... pero tendrán que hablar con todos... veremos las reacciones!**


	14. Birthday Party

**Capítulo 14**

Kate se zafó del abrazo de Rick, se habían quedado dormidos luego de una intensa "práctica" y no había demasiado tiempo.

Se duchó rápidamente y le preparó el desayuno.

-Hey, Rick…- le dijo para despertarlo y él la atrapó en sus brazos.

-Buenos días…- le dijo entre besos y ella trató de no dejarse llevar.

-Es tarde…- dijo mientras él perdía su nariz en el aroma de su cuello.

-Lo se… pero no tenemos que llegar a horario…- insistió él.

-Eso dices tú… yo siempre soy puntual…

-Hasta ahora…- dijo él sin dejar que se moviese.

-Rick… ayúdame… quiero llegar temprano…- dijo ella y él, luego de besarla la soltó.

-¿Acaso no me darás mi cuota diaria de Kate Beckett?- le preguntó y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Ya has tenido suficiente estos días, Castle… vístete porque estoy empezando a dudar de querer llegar tan temprano…- dijo y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de él, que jadeó e intentó controlar sus impulsos…

* * *

Ryan y Esposito se miraron sugestivamente cuando vieron entrar a Rick y a Kate charlando animadamente. Habían desaparecido juntos y habían vuelto a aparecer, también juntos.

Sin embargo, no dijeron nada. Y Kate y Rick tampoco. Sin embargo, a ninguno se le escapó la familiaridad con que se trataban y las sonrisas y miradas entre ambos. No era que ellos quisieran ocultarse, pero tampoco querían que las cosas fueran tan obvias.

Cuando estaban por irse, y eran cerca de las 7.30, Kate se acercó a Ryan.

-Hey Kev… ¿Quiénes irán al festejo de Espo?

-Solo nosotros… y Lanie…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Tú dices que Javi y Lanie?- preguntó Kate y sonrió, le agradaba la idea.

-Lo he pescado diciendo algunas palabritas de amor por teléfono y cuando cortó, me comentó que había hablado con Lanie por un caso… no hace falta mucho para darse cuenta…- dijo Ryan y sonrió.

Kate asintió y se quedó pensando si quizás lo de ella con Castle era tan obvio…

Quedaron en encontrarse en Remys y cada uno fue por su lado.

Cuando entraron, Rick soltó la mano de Kate y ella sonrió. Divisaron a Espo y a Lanie en una mesa al fondo, hablando muy cerca y Kate no pudo evitar codearlo a Rick.

-Después de todo, sí era cierto…- dijo Kate y Rick le guiñó el ojo.

-Bueno… parece que el amor está en el aire…- dijo y entrelazó brevemente los dedos con ella.

Se acercaron despacio y cuando llegaron, tuvieron que toser para hacerse notar.

-Creo que hace una semana que no nos vemos y tendremos que ponernos al día…- dijo Kate y achicó los ojos en dirección a Lanie.

-Así es…- dijo Lanie y se levantó para saludarlos.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Bro…- dijo Rick y le entregó una bolsa de la marca de ropa favorita de Esposito.

-Muchas gracias Castle…

-También es de parte de Kate, lo elegimos juntos…- agregó y Espo sonrió.

-Gracias chica…- le dijo a Kate y besó su mejilla.

Ryan y Jenny llegaron casi en seguida y se sentaron a tomar cerveza. Era notorio como estaban sentados en pareja y Lanie le dirigía miradas a Kate, y Kate se hacía la desentendida…

Compartieron unas pizzas juntos y charlaron animadamente durante un buen rato.

Luego de un rato en donde hubo un concurso de chistes, Esposito le hizo señas a Rick, y Rick lo miró sin comprender.

-Bro… la chica de vestido rojo no deja de mirarte… tendrías que ir y hacer un avance…

Kate se puso incómoda. Miró de reojo a Rick, que no emitió sonido, Lanie le lanzó a Espo una mirada asesina y Ryan sacudió la cabeza.

-Chicos… ahora que estamos todos juntos…- dijo Kate algo nerviosa y sintió la mano de Rick sobre su espalda, apoyándola.

Lanie la miró, intentando decodificarla.

Lanie está al tanto de algo de lo que me está pasando estos días…

-Es cierto…- dijo Lanie y sonrió.

-¿Qué te está pasando, Beckett?- preguntó Ryan.

Kate miró a todos, uno por uno y suspiró.

-Quiero tener un hijo… pero tengo una vida difícil, no tengo pareja y tampoco tiempo…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-Eso es muy bueno, Kate… lo de tener un hijo, digo- dijo Jenny.

-Sí…- contestó Kate- y por eso, para no perder más tiempo, le pedí a Rick que fuera el padre…

Todos miraron a Rick al mismo tiempo, que sonrió nervioso.

-El caso es que… hicimos un tratamiento…

-¿Estás embarazada?- dijo Lanie abriendo los ojos.

-Desafortunadamente no…

-Espera un poco…- dijo Espo- ¿nos estás diciendo que cuando todo esto salga bien, tendrás un hijo con Castle?

-Bueno… la idea era que él donara esperma y yo me encargara del niño…- dijo Kate y se ruborizó, toda la explicación la ponía tensa.

-¿Y tú aceptaste?- quiso saber Espo.

-Pues… sí…- dijo Rick.

-Y por eso desaparecieron juntos…- dijo Ryan.

-En realidad, el médico le aconsejó a Kate que tratara de descansar, que se relajara… y se me ocurrió llevarla a los Hamptons…

-Pero no funcionó…- dijo Lanie.

-No… no esta vez…- dijo Kate con tristeza.

-Pero habrá otras…- supuso Lanie.

-Por supuesto…- dijo Rick.

-Aunque… hemos hecho algunos cambios…- continuó Kate y todos la miraron expectantes.

-Lo que Kate quiere decir es que… planeamos seguir intentándolo… pero juntos… y esta semana que estuvimos en los Hamptons, nos dimos cuenta de que queremos una familia… juntos…- dijo y la miró a ella, que sonrió y apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

-Lo sabía…- dijo Lanie sonriendo- sabía que él no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad… bien, Rick… te felicito… esta mujer no habría dado un paso…

-¡Lanie!

-Lanie… no me gustaría contradecirte, pero Kate ha dado unos cuantos pasos estos días…y lo ha hecho…- dijo y la miró sugestivamente- perfectamente…

-¿Están seguros de todo esto?- preguntó Espo.

-Ahora sí…- dijo Kate y tomó la mano de Rick.

-Pues yo me alegro por ambos…- dijo Ryan y Jenny asintió, algo emocionada.

-¿Y tú, bro?- dijo Kate y Espo sonrió.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Siempre supe que este tipo se quedaría contigo… se han estado buscando desde el primer día…- dijo y Kate le tiró una servilleta.

-Eso es cierto…- dijo Rick y todos rieron.

Rick la tomó de la cara y le dio un beso sonoro en los labios.

-¿Se lo dirán al Capitán?- preguntó Lanie.

-Iremos con cautela… aún nos cuesta un poco acostumbrarnos a la idea- dijo Kate- ¿qué hay de ustedes? ¿cómo va todo?- dijo alzando la ceja.

-Aquí nos ves…- dijo Lanie y abrazó a Espo- Javi es muy dulce… estamos bien…- agregó y Espo besó sus labios.

Se quedaron charlando un buen rato. Ahora Kate y Rick se sentían más cómodos y no escatimaban en muestras de afecto, besos y caricias, al igual que las otras dos parejas.

Cuando se hizo lo suficientemente tarde, decidieron irse y Lanie abrazó a Kate en la puerta.

-Amiga, estoy feliz por ti… por fin le echaste mano al chico escritor… no podía ser que ustedes no se dieran una oportunidad…

-Sí… pero tú no te has quedado atrás…- dijo Kate sonriente- le has echado mano a ese grandote y hacen una hermosa pareja…

-Lo sé…- dijo Lanie y ambas rieron.

Luego de saludar, Rick tomó del hombro a Kate y se fueron caminando. Lanie y Espo se quedaron mirándolos.

-Vámonos a casa, chica…- dijo Espo mirándola sugestivamente.

-¿Tú crees?- le dijo provocativamente la médica y apretó su mano.

-Ahora estoy tranquilo… mamá y papá están juntos…- dijo y Lanie sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

Rick acompañó a Kate hasta su casa y la abrazó, besándola dulcemente y diciéndole que estaría pensando en ella antes de irse. Cuando Kate se fue a dormir, lo último que imaginó fue un bebé en sus brazos, mirándola amorosamente, tal como Rick lo hacía…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Ahora ya lo saben todos ¿qué les pareció?**


	15. Let's do this together

**No me olvidé de esta historia! Aquí tienen este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por todos los comentarios!  
**

**Capítulo 15**

Cuando Kate salió de interrogar a un sospechoso que estaba encerrado en uno de los calabozos, sintió una mano que la sostenía y tironeaba de ella hasta hacerla desaparecer en el cuarto de limpieza.

-¡Castle! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó entre sorprendida y divertida.

-Solo te extrañaba…- dijo apretándola contra su cuerpo

-Dijimos que mantendríamos la calma en el trabajo…- sonrió Kate al ver la cara de desesperación de él.

-Bueno… pero eso no quita que podamos encontrarnos aquí, de vez en cuando, para no extrañarnos tanto…- dijo él.

-Pero si trabajamos todo el día juntos, Castle…- dijo ella intentando sonar seria.

-¿Te parece lo mismo?- le preguntó él.

-Bueno… no… pero también es bueno todo eso de aguantarse… para luego dejarse llevar cuando estamos solos… ¿no crees?

-¿Me invitas a tu casa?- preguntó él sus ojos bailando, ilusionado.

-Tu hija me odiará con razón… apenas has estado en tu casa últimamente…

-Mi hija es lo suficientemente grande como para comprender… sabe lo que nos pasa…

-¿Qué nos pasa?- preguntó ella sonriente.

-Estamos practicando… mucho…

-Arréglalo con ella…- dijo Kate- yo no tengo inconvenientes…

-¿Cuándo irás al médico?- le preguntó él.

-Mañana… - dijo y suspiró.

-¿Pasa algo?- quiso saber él.

-No… es solo que… se va acercando la fecha… y bueno… no se qué va a pasar…

-Relájate…- dijo y besó sus labios- cuanto menos pienses, mejor… - dijo y deslizó sus labios por el cuello de ella- yo te mantendré ocupada…

-Mmmm…- dijo ella dejándose llevar- eso suena bien…

* * *

El día concluyó y cuando iban camino a casa de Kate, Rick le explicó a Alexis y ella comprendió.

Rick aprovechó y escribió un poco, tenía su novela abandonada con todo lo que había ocurrido esos días y Kate lo observó a lo lejos, mientras leía.

Sus pensamientos volaron y recordó como se sentía hacía solo unas semanas, y cómo estaban todas las cosas… ella, sola… él, en pareja con Gina… y ahora, de pronto, todo había cambiado…

Kate sacudió la cabeza y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien ahora… pero sin embargo, Kate sentía que tenía que dejar en claro una cosa, para que ninguno se confundiera…

Se levantó despacio, dejando olvidado su libro en la mesa y se acercó a él. Era increíble como ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro en silencio, no hacía falta que estuviesen hablando ni en contacto.

-Hey…- le dijo él cuando ella colocó sus manos el los hombros de él, besando con ternura su cuello y dejando su nariz allí, perdida en su aroma unos instantes.

-Hey…- contestó ella.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él que intuyó que ella quería decirle algo.

-¿Podemos hablar?- fue lo que ella dijo y él dejó lo que hacía y palmeó el lugar a su lado en el sillón.

-Dime…- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba, mirándola a los ojos.

-Pensaba… ahora que estamos juntos… es decir… como pareja… quizás no tengas la idea de comenzar una familia inmediatamente… y yo… podría esperar por ti…- dijo y tragó saliva, nerviosa.

Rick sonrió ante la incomodidad de ella.

-Escucha, Kate… yo estoy contigo porque lo necesito… porque lo siento así y porque quiero tener ese hijo contigo…

-Bien… eso ya lo sé… pero una cosa es ver que el tiempo pasa, que los años se me van acumulando y no tengo pareja… entonces, la idea de tener un hijo, cada vez se va haciendo más intensa… pero ahora no estoy sola… y se me ocurre que si tú quieres, podríamos esperar…

-¿Y tú que quieres?

-Yo quiero tener ese hijo…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio con impotencia.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces nada… estamos haciendo todo al revés, Rick…

-Yo estoy feliz de estar contigo… y quiero verte feliz también a ti… y con respecto a hacer las cosas al revés… primero: ¿quien establece en qué orden deberían hacerse?

-El sentido común…

-Bien… quizás… pero nosotros no somos para nada comunes… segundo: ¿quieres que nos casemos?

-¿Qué?- Kate se sintió sin aire por un momento- tampoco exageremos…

-Yo podría casarme contigo mañana, Kate…

-Rick… yo…

-Aunque eso no significa que no pueda comprender que quizás tú no estés preparada para eso… - tiró de su brazo y la hizo incorporar- ven aquí…- dijo y cuando ella se sentó sobre sus piernas, la abrazó con ternura- igual, yo en tu lugar, comenzaría a pensar seriamente en llevar el apellido Castle… detective…

Kate lo miró pensativa y sonrió.

-No es que no me guste la idea… es solo que no lo había pensado…- dijo ella.

-Oh, vamos, Kate… no me dirás que no fantaseaste nunca con eso, ¿no?

-No seriamente…- dijo ella y entrelazó sus dedos en la base de la nuca de él, acariciando su cabello.

-¿Qué tal un poco de práctica?- le dijo alzando las cejas.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó ella.

-Donde quieras…- dijo él y ella se levantó, tomando su mano y guiándolo a su habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rick se despertó cuando escuchó los tacos de Kate repicando en el suelo de la habitación.

-Hey…- dijo sonriente y Kate sonrió mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-Si quieres acompañarme al médico, vístete ya…- dijo y alzó la ceja.

-¿Tiene que ser ya? Planeaba convencerte de un poco de entretenimiento matutino antes…

-Llegaremos tarde… ¿es que nunca te cansas?- le dijo divertida.

-No, ¿tú sí?- quiso saber él.

-No es que me canse… estoy con algunas cosas más en la cabeza…

-Eso es cierto… bueno, espérame, quiero ir contigo…- dijo y dio un salto, perdiéndose en el baño.

* * *

Llegaron al consultorio a horario y el médico los hizo pasar enseguida.

-Bien, Kate… ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien…- dijo Kate algo nerviosa.

-Eso está muy bien… volveremos a hacer pruebas para saber cuál será el próximo período fértil… ¿volverás a donar, Rick?- le preguntó.

-No… en realidad, doc, las cosas han cambiado un poco desde la última vez que vinimos…

-Escucho…-dijo el médico.

-Lo que sucedió es que estuvimos hablando… y hubo un acercamiento entre nosotros… y hemos decidido… iniciar una familia juntos…

-Me pone muy contento por ambos… quiere decir entonces que no necesitarán mi ayuda… esperemos…

-No, no… nuestra idea es hacer un tratamiento, porque realmente queremos tener este hijo lo más rápido posible… y nos parece que con su ayuda será más fácil…- intervino Kate.

-Bien, entonces… empecemos con lo usual… cuando averigüemos cuales son tus días fértiles, tendrán que dedicarse y no solamente a tener relaciones sexuales, sino a hacerlo en el momento indicado…

-Es la idea…- dijo Rick sonriente.

-Sí… y un par de días antes, se recomienda que intenten no tener sexo… de ninguna clase… - aclaró y Kate y Rick se miraron incómodos.

-Haremos lo que haya que hacer…

-Entonces este mes nos dedicaremos a hacerlo en el momento indicado… ni una hora antes ni una hora después… ¿estamos?

-Estamos…- dijo Kate.

* * *

Cuando salieron del médico, Rick apretó su mano y sonrió.

-Creo que no será tan placentero como parece…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio.

-Bueno… yo no creo que sea tan molesto… sacando la parte de aguantarnos durante unos días…

-Y eso es ya…- dijo Kate mirando una tabla.

-¿Cómo ya?- preguntó él alarmado.

-Bueno… según esto… a partir de mañana, ayuno durante uno, dos, tres, cuatro… cinco días…

-¿Cinco?

-Cinco…- asintió Kate.

-Bueno… pasarán rápido… espero… y luego…

-Y luego tres días de amor desenfrenado… si la temperatura está de nuestro lado… - sonrió Kate.

Podríamos organizar una cita… como una despedida…- dijo él y Kate sonrió.

-¿Despedida?- repitió.

-Ya me lo imagino… tú y yo… en un jacuzzi… el agua caliente rodeándonos…

-Está bien…- dijo y él le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

**¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Les sigue gustando? Gracias por leer!**


	16. Farewell date

**Mientras me recupero del episodio de ayer... y trato de escribir algo sobre eso, les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia... espero que les siga gustando!  
**

**Capítulo 16**

Kate se movió inquieta en el jacuzzi, Rick, detrás de ella, le estaba haciendo masajes para relajarla, hacía solo un rato que habían llegado y él había notado la tensión.

-Aunque te masajee durante horas, si no te relajas un momento, esto será inútil…- dijo él y besó con ternura el cuello de Kate, que se había levantado el cabello para no mojarlo.

-Lo siento… lo siento, Rick… todo esto sigue siendo muy raro… ¿estás seguro de que no estamos locos?

-Estoy seguro de que lo estamos… pero eso no tiene nada que ver… ¿quieres olvidarte de todo esto y que nos dediquemos a hacer el amor hasta que comiencen las náuseas?

-¿Y tú qué quieres?

-Yo te quiero a ti…- dijo él y deslizó las manos hacia abajo, acariciándola, intentando distraerla para que no siguiera pensando.

-Intentémoslo… estos cinco días que vienen serán complicados… pero si los superamos, creo que todo saldrá bien…

-Bien… me gusta eso… decisión…- dijo y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Mmm…- jadeó ella cuando él la rozó sugestivamente- como voy a extrañar esto…- dijo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole acceso a su pecho, que él aprovechó para acariciar.

-Solo son cinco días…- dijo él sin dejar de acariciarla.

Kate sonrió y giró en redondo, colocando una pierna a cada lado de él.

-¿Podrás aguantarte, Castle?- le dijo en tono sexy.

-Por ti, lo intentaré…- dijo él con los ojos oscuros por el deseo. Ella sabía exactamente qué hacer para estimularlo.

Kate se mordió el labio y sonrió, extendió el brazo y alcanzó las copas de champagne, le dio una a él y levantó la suya.

-Hagamos un brindis…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Bien… por nosotros…- dijo él- y por nuestros pequeños Castlecitos…

Kate lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Acaso quieres tener más de uno?

-¿Por qué no? Seguro serán adorables…- dijo él y ella chocó la copa.

Bebieron el champagne y luego ella le quitó la copa y apoyó ambas en la bandeja.

-¿En qué estábamos?- dijo y sonrió.

-La despedida…-dijo él perdido en sus ojos.

-Ah, sí…- dijo y descendió sobre él, haciéndolo jadear.

Rick la sostuvo mientras buscaba sus labios casi en forma reflexiva, totalmente entregado a ella.

Esta vez fue Kate quien dirigió el encuentro. Estableció un ritmo casi agonizante al principio y luego lo hizo escalar, más rápido y profundo hasta que él la sostuvo mientras la besaba intensamente y ella lo veía inclinarse hacia atrás, su mirada perdida, experimentando el máximo placer…

Kate lo miró sonriente y satisfecha y no le llevó mucho tiempo más, llegar ella también al clímax.

-Dios, Rick… eres increíble…- le dijo al oído, mientras intentaba recuperarse.

-No… tú eres increíble…- le dijo él todavía agitado.

Kate apoyó su frente en la de él y sonrió, sin fuerzas. Todavía podía sentir el corazón de él latiendo sobre el suyo y eso le hacía cosquillas en el alma.

Rick la abrazó y se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, conectados…

Cuando juntaron fuerzas, él la ayudó a salir del jacuzzi y entre caricias se secaron…

Pidieron algo de comida y se alimentaron uno al otro, Rick sonreía de vez en cuando, fascinado con cómo habían cambiado las cosas para ambos…

* * *

En la cama, miraron una película vieja por televisión y mientras, Rick la sostuvo en sus brazos, hablándole al oído cada tanto. Y Kate casi no podía concentrarse, no sabía si era una cuestión hormonal, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él y sentirse intoxicada con su perfume, sus caricias y la forma en que él la trataba…

Volvieron a hacer el amor dulcemente, los besos tomaron un papel protagónico esta vez, y todo fue lento y en calma… la última parte se tornó un poco más intensa y Kate sintió que temblaba en sus brazos y sonrió…

Se abrazaron luego, pero no se quedaron dormidos. Solo en silencio, una práctica que había aprendido a amar para compartir…

* * *

Un buen rato más tarde, en el que alternativamente se tomaban de la mano, ella acariciaba su pecho y él besaba su hombro con ternura, Kate se levantó y apoyó un codo sobre la cama para poder levantar su cabeza y mirarlo.

-Estaba pensando…- dijo y él sonrió.

-¿Otra vez?- dijo y alzó las cejas con interés.

-No, no… espera un poco Castle… dame un respiro…- dijo y él sonrió- decía… ¿qué tal si no nos vemos durante estos días? ¿No crees que sería más fácil? Si quizás hiciésemos de cuenta que uno de los dos se fue de viaje…

-¿Me estás diciendo que no nos veremos por cinco días?- dijo él con un dejo de tristeza.

-Bueno, son solo cinco días…

-Yo intentaré aguantarme con lo prohibido… pero no me pidas que no te vea…

-Solo intentaba hacerlo más fácil…¿acaso crees que para mí es simple? Crees que tengo un interruptor para apagar mi "deseo por Castle"?- dijo con un gesto.

-No es eso… seamos adultos, Kate… ¿cuánto tiempo nos hemos reprimido?

-Es cierto… entonces no he dicho nada…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien… solo… dormiremos juntos y nos trataremos como hermanos…- dijo él

-Yo no dormiré contigo… eres peligroso…

-¿Yo?- dijo él fingiendo estar ofendido- eres tú la que usualmente me despierta en la mitad de la noche para tener sexo…

-Yo nunca te desperté en la mitad de la noche… las veces que pasó fue porque ya estabas despierto y bastante de humor para eso…- se defendió ella.

-Es cierto… pero igual me encantó…- dijo y acarició suavemente el abdomen de ella.

¿Dormiremos aquí?- le preguntó ella intentado no dejarse llevar.

-La habitación está paga hasta mañana… pero si quieres irte…- dijo él.

-No es que quiera irme…- dijo ella- le tengo un poco de miedo a nuestro despertar… ya estaremos en prohibición… y quiero hacer las cosas bien…

-Me iré temprano… y no estaré cuando te despiertes…- dijo él y acarició su cara.

Kate tomó su mano y besó su palma con cariño.

-Bien…- dijo y se acomodó en sus brazos- buenas noches, Castle…- dijo y él descendió sus labios sobre los de ella.

-Buenas noches, hermosa…- le dijo y sonrió.

* * *

Durmieron tranquilamente y cuando recién comenzaba a aclarar, Rick se despertó y sonrió. Serían cinco largos días…

Besó suavemente sus labios y ella se quejó. Rick no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se vistió sin dejar de mirarla y tomó una de las rosas que había en el bouquet de la entrada y escribió una nota para ella.

En puntas de pie, y luego de mirarla una vez más, se fue…

Kate se despertó un rato después… se desperezó feliz y sonrió. Tanteó a su lado y recordó la promesa de él. Abrió los ojos con algo de tristeza…

Encontró la rosa y leyó la nota _"Cada día me ilusiona más que te conviertas en la madre de mis hijos. Tuyo. RC" _

Kate sintió lágrimas en los ojos y decidió que las dejaría escapar. Toda esa locura que su cabeza venía gestando la hacía muy feliz y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kate no tuvo tantas ganas de ir a trabajar…

* * *

**Se vienen los cinco días más complicados...**


	17. Day 1

**Capítulo 17**

Kate miró hacia el ascensor por vez número cien en menos de una hora y al abrirse las puertas se desanimó cuando no lo vio llegar…

Tomó su celular y cuando estaba a punto de enviar un mensaje, lo vio aparecer sonriente con su café en la mano…

-Buenos días…- le dijo sonriente y dejó el café en su escritorio.

-Buenos días…- respondió ella y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Eso fue para mí? Detective… por favor… estoy comprometido… - dijo divertido.

Kate se levantó de su silla, realmente deseaba dejarse caer en sus brazos y sentir los latidos de su corazón…

-La ilusionada aquí soy yo…- le dijo al oído, recordándole la nota, luego de cerciorarse de que nadie estaba mirando.

Rick la miró de cerca y sonrió. Algunas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos pero las reprimió.

-Realmente me conmovió la nota…- dijo ella.

-Pensé que lo haría la rosa…- bromeó él.

-¿De verdad sientes eso?- quiso saber ella.

-Si no lo sintiese, no lo habría escrito…- contestó él.

-Chicos…- dijo Esposito y los miró, sintiéndose culpable por interrumpirlos- tenemos un caso…- agregó.

-Bien…- dijo Kate- cuéntanos…

Luego de la explicación de Esposito, salieron hacia la escena del crimen y se mantuvieron ocupados, sin embargo las miradas abundaban y Espo siguió sintiéndose incómodo.

* * *

Cuando regresaron, Espo aprovechó que Kate estaba ocupada y tanteó a Rick.

-¿Pasa algo, bro?- le preguntó y Rick lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué?

-Tú y Beckett… quiero decir… ya nos dijeron lo que pasaba… mi pregunta es si hay algo más que les está pasando…

-Bueno…- Rick aclaró su garganta y se mostró algo nervioso- tú sabes… el tratamiento… el médico nos aconsejó algo de celibato mientras esperamos los días fértiles…

-Auch… y… ¿desde cuándo no…?- y entendió que la pregunta era obvia.

-Desde ayer…- dijo con pesar.

-Bueno… no es tan malo…- reflexionó Espo.

-Pero faltan cuatro días más…

-¿Cuatro?- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí…

-Bueno… pasarán rápido… esperemos…

-Esperemos que sí… yo se que parezco un tonto… pero… ¿no te ha pasado que te dicen no a algo y eso te produce más ganas de hacerlo?

-Siempre…- dijo Espo y puso una mano en el hombro de Rick.

-Así estoy yo…- dijo con pesar- es que… lo nuestro apenas está comenzando…

-Ah, sí, te entiendo… a mi me pasa lo mismo con Lanie…- dijo él- pero cuando pienses que no podrás aguantar, recuerda a Beckett y por qué estás haciendo esto… yo sé lo que sientes por ella…

-Te juro que eso es lo que hago…

Kate apareció y la conversación se interrumpió, y ella los miró sospechando.

-Espo… ¿por qué no te fijas si Ryan encontró esas placas que buscaba?

-Beckett…- intentó Esposito.

-¿Nos dejas?- le dijo y el detective se esfumó.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó él.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?

-¿Así cómo?- dijo él.

-Así… como si estuvieses sufriendo…

-No es que sufra… es que me muero por besarte…

-Por favor, Rick… me estás torturando… podemos besarnos todo lo que quieras más tarde… mientras solo sea eso…

-Bueno… el hecho de que lo tengamos prohibido es más estimulante…

-Esto no está prohibido… nosotros decidimos hacerlo… y podemos elegir no seguir adelante en cualquier momento… te pido, otra vez, que lo pienses y hagamos esto de común acuerdo… ¿podrá ser?- dijo y lo dejó ahí, pensativo.

Rick sacudió la cabeza, Kate tenía razón, él tenía que serenarse, tendrían siglos de tiempo para estar juntos… solo tenía que aguantar un poco…

Se acercó a ella por detrás, estaba enfocando su atención en la pizarra, intentando encontrar alguna pista sobre el caso en el que trabajaba.

-Lo siento…- le dijo al oído y ella cerró los ojos brevemente.

-No lo sientas… yo te entiendo…- le contestó ella.

-Me alegra saber que me entiendes… - dijo sin moverse, ella estaba apenas de costado.

-Pues sí… lo hago…- dijo y sonrió- ¿te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche? Distraernos un poco, del trabajo y de las… cosas prohibidas…

-Me parece bien… ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Sorpréndeme…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

* * *

El día se les hizo larguísimo, pero cuando terminaron, ella se fue a cambiar y él pasó a buscarla para cenar.

Rick la hizo girar para observarla, no se había puesto nada demasiado provocativo, pero Rick estaba seguro que aún con un diario enroscado alrededor de su cuerpo la vería atractiva.

-Hermosa…- dijo y besó sus labios suavemente.

-Tú también estás lindo…- le dijo ella y tomó su mano.

Fueron a cenar a un restaurant exclusivo de New York, Rick había conseguido hacer reservaciones a último momento y eso lo hacía sentirse importante, sabía que Kate estaría encantada con ir a ese lugar.

Kate le dio las últimas impresiones del caso en el que trabajaban, pero Rick apenas podía concentrarse, de repente lo había atacado los pensamientos con respecto al futuro en común… pero no dijo nada…

Al terminar la cena, él la tomó de la mano y ella sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Aún no me acostumbro a ser vista en público contigo…

-Tampoco hemos ido a un evento con alfombra roja…- dijo y alzó la ceja- esos sí que son complicados…

-Bueno… pero igual, Castle… quiero decir… yo se que quizás esto no afecte a tu fama de playboy… pero no nos deja en un muy buen lugar ni a mí, ni a Gina…

-¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto Gina?

-No tengo nada en su contra… excepto que te llevó de mi lado durante un tiempo que me resultó eterno…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Lamento que hayas sufrido… honestamente, pensé que te quedabas con Demming… por eso no pude soportarlo…

-Fue una lamentable sucesión de errores…- dijo ella y apretó su mano.

-Pero todo eso ya pasó…- dijo él.

-Sí…- dijo ella.

-Pero volviendo a Gina… ¿por qué dices que no las deja en un buen lugar?

-¿Cuánto hace que se hizo público que habías vuelto con ella?

-No lo sé, cinco meses… tal vez…

-Bien… y ya se separaron… y ahora estás conmigo… y buscamos un hijo… es más… si yo quedo embarazada dirán que dejaste a la pobre Gina porque tenías una aventura conmigo… que soy una destructora de hogares…

-Wow… espera, Kate… ¿de verdad piensas todo eso?

-Yo no… la prensa lo hará… y no me gusta…

-Creí que tenías en claro que la prensa en estos casos inventa lo que más vende… y que no te importaba…

-Es difícil…

-Kate… por favor dime que no te arrepientes de todo esto…- le dijo él y ella pudo ver en sus ojos algo de desilusión.

-No… no me arrepiento, Rick… pero tengo que reconocer que no me gusta eso… siempre fui de perfil bajo… y el hecho de que se hable de mí y no de la mejor manera, bueno… no es muy reconfortante…

-¿Quieres que ofrezca una conferencia de prensa?

-¿Para decir qué?

-Que estamos juntos y que decidimos formar una familia…

-¿Y qué contestarás cuando te pregunten por qué no nos casamos?

-Que estoy esperando a que tú me des el sí…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Pero eso no es cierto…

-¿Por qué no?

-Pensé que habíamos dicho que lo pensaríamos más adelante…

-Bueno… de hecho… yo ya lo tengo decidido… pero no te lo propondré hasta no estar seguro de que no saldrás corriendo cuando me arrodille ante ti…- le dijo y deslizó su dedo pulgar, trazando círculos por la palma de la mano de ella.

-Rick…- jadeó ella sin saber qué decir.

-Es natural que quiera casarme contigo, Kate… no me digas que no te lo imaginabas… pero también es natural que no quiera presionarte…

-Pero…

-¿Acaso crees que tener un hijo juntos no es suficiente para saber que quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida?

-Rick…

-Escucha, Kate… dejémoslo aquí… hablemos de esto más adelante, ¿puede ser?- dijo y acarició su cara con ternura.

Kate asintió con la cabeza y agradeció no tener que decir nada porque no se consideraba capaz de hilvanar ningún pensamiento.

Cuando salieron él la tomó de la mano y la acompañó a su casa.

-Me alegra que pases la noche en tu casa con Alexis…- dijo Kate sonriente.

-Sí… aunque también me pesa no poder pasarla contigo…

-No creas que a mí no…- dijo ella y se puso en puntas de pie para besarlo.

Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo y se permitió sumergirse en su perfume, y luego de que el beso terminara, descansó su nariz en su lugar favorito, detrás de la oreja de Kate…

-Hasta mañana…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-Hasta mañana… cuatro días más…- dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

Kate sonrió y cuando él se iba, lo llamó.

-Hey, Rick…- dijo y cuando él giró para mirarla- prométeme que volveremos a tener esa conversación más adelante…

-Prometido…- dijo él con la mano alzada, en señal de compromiso.

* * *

**Lamento no haber podido actualizar ayer, tuve un día complicado y oí que el sitio no funcionaba bien... nos vemos en el próximo. Gracias por leer! ;)**


	18. Day 2

**Capítulo 18**

Kate se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar su celular. Su reloj marcaba 4:30 AM.

-Beckett…- dijo con voz de dormida- sí… Ryan… ok, estaré ahí en un rato…

Kate se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida antes de ir a encontrarse con sus compañeros.

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate entrecerró los ojos, habían terminado de indagar al sospechoso y no habían conseguido nada. Pensó en un café y miró la hora. Extrañaba a Rick pero no se había atrevido a llamarlo, no era necesario que estuviese ahí, perdiendo horas de sueño.

A las 9 en punto, lo vio aparecer al abrirse las puertas del ascensor y sonrió. Pero sin embargo, él no parecía estar de buen humor, y el café, brillaba por su ausencia.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y no sonrió tanto porque sabía que algo sucedía.

-Hey…- dijo solo él y cuando cruzó la mirada con ella, Kate se sintió incómoda.

-¿Pasó algo?- quiso saber.

-Pasó que hoy me levanté temprano y decidí ir a despertarte con el desayuno… y cuando llegué no estabas… y tampoco contestaste mis llamadas…

Kate abrió la boca y no pudo contestar, estaba demasiado cansada. Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la sala de descanso.

-Primero…- le dijo con seriedad- si no estaba en casa fue porque me desperté a las 4:30, Ryan me llamó para indagar a un sospechoso… y segundo… lo siento… si no te llamé fue porque no quería que perdieras horas de descanso… es todo… ah… y tercero… nunca recibí ninguna de tus llamadas, ¿cómo se te ocurre que no te hubiera querido contestar?

-Lo siento, Kate…- dijo y tomó su mano cerciorándose antes de que nadie estuviera cerca- solo… tenía la ilusión de despertarte con café y algunos besos…

-Lo cual suena muy dulce y también peligroso…- dijo y sonrió cuando vio la cara de picardía con que él la miraba.

-Bueno… quedémonos con lo de dulce…- dijo y suspiró.

Kate levantó su mano y acarició su cara con ternura.

-Lo siento, amor… no quiero hacerte sufrir…- le dijo y él abrió los ojos.

-¿Amor?- le repitió y ella se ruborizó.

-Bueno…

-¿Me dijiste amor?- volvió a repetir él.

-¿Te molestó?

-No, no… para nada…- dijo y sonrió complacido- me parece un gran adelanto…

-¿Podemos ir a trabajar ahora?- le preguntó fingiendo fastidio.

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo él sonriente y cuando ella se iba, la llamó- hey Kate…

-¿Sí?

-Quiero que sepas que en este momento te estaría abrazando y besando lentamente… sin apuro… acariciándote justo...

-Castle... lo sé…- dijo ella y sonrió antes de irse.

* * *

Continuaron trabajando, sintiéndose confortables, dirigiéndose alguna mirada cómplice cada tanto y a última hora, cuando Ryan y Esposito acababan de irse, Kate recibió una llamada en la que le avisaban que habían encontrado una nueva pista…

-Supongo que deberíamos esperar afuera de ese almacén para ver quien se acerca…- dijo Kate y bostezó.

-Tú no vas a hacer nada… has estado en pie desde las 4AM, los chicos pueden hacerlo por ti…

-Rick… Ryan y Esposito estuvieron toda la noche despiertos, yo, al menos pude dormir hasta las 4.

-Iré contigo entonces…- dijo él con resolución.

-Eso lo descartaba…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Kate accedió a comprar algo de comida y rápidamente se fueron al lugar que debían vigilar. Estacionaron en una parte más oscura, a salvo de las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí y comieron mientras observaban atentos, para ver si alguien aparecía y encontraban una conexión que les pudiese servir en la investigación…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Rick advirtió que Kate apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y tomó su mano.

-Hey… ¿por qué no descansas un rato? Te prometo que no me dormiré… y te despertaré si veo algo…

-No, Castle…- dijo Kate y se reclinó en su asiento- solo cerraré los ojos un momento…

-Iría a buscarte café, pero no creo que vuelva a tiempo…- dijo y acarició su cabello.

-No hagas eso… me produce más… sueño…

Rick sonrió, a los pocos minutos, ella estaba dormida. Enfocó la vista un momento en ella, no era mucho lo que podía ver, pero adivinaba la suavidad de los rasgos de su cara y fantaseaba con que sus hijos se parecieran a ella…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Rick seguía atento, y Kate dormida… y como ya estaba comenzando a aclarar, Rick decidió que la despertaría, ya había hablado con Ryan y Esposito para pedirles que los reemplazaran y llegarían en menos de una hora…

Rick se inclinó hacia adelante y besó sus labios con ternura. Ella instintivamente los entreabrió y Rick se descubrió tentado de besarla con mayor pasión.

Pero Kate abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de donde estaban y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Dios, me quedé dormida…- dijo y miró hacia la entrada del almacén- ¿no pasó nada?

-Nada…- dijo él y bostezó.

-No entiendo como pude haberme dormido así…

-Te relajaste… y lo necesitabas… es todo… además yo estaba aquí…

-Sí…- dijo ella y miró la hora.

-En un rato vendrán Ryan y Espo…

-Bien… y tú y yo iremos a dormir un par de horas…

-¿Juntos?- dijo él y alzó las cejas con interés.

-Estamos tan cansados que será inofensivo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Una hora más tarde, entraban en el departamento de Kate y ella le dedicó una sonrisa mientras lo veía desvestirse camino a la habitación.

Kate se perdió en el baño y eligió una remera larga y unos bóxers para no desafiar a su buena fortuna con él.

Cuando salió, él dormía plácidamente de "su" lado de la cama en bóxers y Kate tuvo que reprimir una oleada de deseo. No podía creer que ese hombre despertara tantas emociones en ella.

Se acomodó a su lado y lo observó dormir un rato. Deseó poder echar un vistazo al futuro y saber lo que sería de su vida en común. Y mientras pensaba en eso, se quedó dormida…

* * *

**Feliz Día para todos... obviamente no hubo referencias de San Valentín en este fic porque no me pareció que podía agregar mucho... gracias por seguirlo!**


	19. Day 3

**Capítulo 19**

Kate jadeó y sonrió involuntariamente, su cuerpo casi doliéndole de deseo. El cansancio no le permitía moverse, pero no le hacía falta, él estaba haciendo todo el trabajo…

¡Dios! Cómo lo extrañaba… pero eso era un sueño y ella se estaba permitiendo el secreto placer de fantasear con él…

Rick besaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo y ella no podía creer que se sintiera tan real…

De pronto, Kate recordó la noche en el auto, recordó a Rick durmiendo a su lado y abrió los ojos de golpe…

Rick respiraba audiblemente en su cuello y mientras, deslizaba su mano por debajo del bóxer de ella, acariciándola exactamente donde ella necesitaba más atención…

Kate respiró hondo, conteniendo su deseo, él no tenía la culpa de nada… estaba dormido… y dormido y todo la estimulaba increíblemente…

Kate cerró los ojos y se preguntó cómo era posible que no pudiese aguantarse unos días… racionalmente no podía creerlo, pero en efecto, la espera la estaba matando… sobre todo porque ahora sabía lo que era hacer el amor con Rick… y no quería perdérselo…

Rick suspiró y besó húmedamente su cuello y ella deslizó una mano hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaban en problemas…

Él reaccionó enseguida a su tenue caricia y se colocó sobre ella…

_Por favor, por favor, por favor_… pensó Kate y él levantó la cabeza y la miró con ojos adormilados.

-Kate…- dijo y ella se mordió el labio.

Rick deslizó la mano hacia arriba y Kate cerró los ojos, quería rogarle… pero sería peor…

-¿Estábamos…? – le preguntó y ella suspiró.

-Acabo de despertarme…- le dijo mirándolo con intensidad.

-Por favor no me mires así…-dijo él sin moverse, aún sobre ella.

Kate cerró los ojos, no podía dejar de mirarlo y encontró esa como la única solución…

Rick la observó un momento y no pudo evitar inclinarse para besarla. Kate entreabrió sus labios y lo abrazó, acariciando su espalda.

-Dios… no puedo más…- jadeó ella entre besos y él acarició su pierna de costado moviendo involuntariamente su pelvis contra ella...

Rick se dejó llevar un momento más y luego se separó de ella y saltó fuera de la cama, como si hubiese visto un fantasma…

-Lo siento… lo siento, Kate… de verdad… esto es más difícil de lo que yo pensaba… - dijo y ella sonrió. La visión de él de pie junto a la cama, todo despeinado, casi desnudo y con un evidente deseo hacia ella, más allá de la excitación que despertaba en ella, le parecía cautivador…

-Rick…- dijo y se mordió el labio para reprimir su deseo- no quiero hacerte sufrir más…- le dijo y extendió su mano llamándolo.

-No, Kate… nos arrepentiremos de esto… estos dos días que hemos esperado… habrán sido en vano… y creo que parte de la responsabilidad que estamos tomando al tener un hijo es comprometernos a hacer lo que se nos pidió de la mejor manera… respetando lo que el médico nos dijo…

-Rick…- jadeó ella, él estaba fallando miserablemente si quería convencerla, porque cada segundo que pasaba, ella sentía que se controlaba menos…

-Por favor Kate… deja de mirarme así…

-Es que… nosotros quizás no necesitamos todo esto… quiero decir… si seguimos como hasta ahora y no hay ningún problema específico en mí o de incompatibilidad, entonces debería poder quedar embarazada… tú ya tienes una hija… no creo que tengas problemas… podemos enfocarnos en practicar un poco más… con tranquilidad y hacer una práctica un poco más… intensa… en el momento más fértil… ¿qué te parece?

-Oh Dios… me gusta tanto la idea que estoy a punto de aceptar…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?- dijo y volvió a extender su mano.

-No, Kate… no quiero reproches… si nos propusiéramos, quizás podríamos aguantar… son solo dos días más…

-Dos largos días… y eso incluye un fin de semana… completo…- dijo con voz grave y sensual- ¿te imaginas lo que podríamos hacer en ese lapso?

-¿De verdad quieres hacer eso?- le preguntó él.

-Escúchame bien…- dijo y se arrodilló en la cama- hemos estado casi tres años reprimiendo nuestros sentimientos… ahora que podemos darnos la oportunidad de estar juntos… ¿por qué seguir sufriendo? Si dijéramos que realmente hay un problema que nos impide tener un hijo estaría justificado… pero no lo hay… y yo estoy cansada de sufrir…- dijo y se quitó la remera que llevaba puesta.

-Kate… no…- dijo él y sintió que su cuerpo temblaba de deseo cuando ella lo llamó con el dedo índice.

-Ven aquí, Castle… te necesito…- le dijo y deslizó el bóxer hacia abajo, poniéndose de pie en la cama para quitárselo.

-No, no, no…- dijo él y ella alzó los hombros y suspiró.

-Bien… iré a ducharme entonces…- dijo y pasó a su lado sin tocarlo, él miró hacia abajo reprimiéndose- pero te aclaro- le dijo sin girar para mirarlo- si terminas con esto tú solo… será lo mismo que hacerlo conmigo… - le dijo y se perdió en el baño.

Kate abrió la ducha y cuando estaba por entrar, sintió las manos de él primero en su abdomen y luego su cuerpo, amoldándose a ella por detrás…

-¿Qué es lo que nos pasa, Kate? ¿Por qué no podemos controlarnos?- le dijo al oído mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho intensamente.

-Porque lo hicimos durante mucho tiempo… y ya no podemos hacerlo más…

Kate giró en redondo y lo miró de cerca.

-Confía en mí… si tengo que quedar embarazada ahora será porque así tiene que ser… y si no, lo seguiremos intentando…- le dijo y lo besó profundamente, deslizando hacia abajo la única prenda que los separaba, el bóxer de él…

Rick la empujó hacia adentro y quedaron bajo la ducha. Kate sintió en su espalda el frío de la pared de atrás y la boca de Rick trabajando en su cuello y descendiendo a su pecho mientras colocaba las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura…

Kate jadeó entre sorprendida y aliviada cuando lo sintió parte de ella, casi inmediatamente y sin preparación previa…

No hubo tiempo para marcar ritmos, ni pensar demasiado en lo que hacían, Kate se aferró a los hombros de él y sintió que el máximo placer estaba tan cerca que casi no había tenido tiempo de hacerse a la idea…

Lo vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás y perderse en sus ojos, mirándola a través de la cortina de agua que los mojaba…

-Sí…- dijo solamente cuando sintió que el cuerpo de ella se tensaba y lo miraba, con la vista nublada por el placer que habían compartido en ese instante…

Rick sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas y Kate cerró el agua…

Se deslizaron hacia abajo mientras él la besaba amorosamente y se quedaron ahí hasta que se recobraron un poco…

Un rato después salieron y fueron a recostarse…

-Hey…- le dijo él y acarició su cara con ternura- ¿estás arrepentida?- quiso saber.

-Nunca…- dijo ella y sonrió, besándolo lánguidamente.

-¿Irás a trabajar hoy?- le preguntó.

-Tengo que llevar unos papeles a Espo… y averiguar si pudieron hacer algo con la pista del almacén…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Entonces yo iré a casa… y vendré a la noche a dormir contigo…

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó ella.

-¿Tú quieres?

-Siempre…- dijo ella y sonrió. Amaba que las cosas se sucedieran así entre ellos… y ahora, Kate estaba segura de que nada podía salir mal…

* * *

**Bueno, evidentemente no aguantaron... pero todavía hay posibilidades, no? Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer! **


	20. Day 4

**Tengo que decir que AMO escribir esta historia... al principio pensé que la resolvería en no más de 10 capítulos, y aquí estamos, con un buen trecho por delante y doblando la apuesta. Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 20**

Rick se removió inquieto en su asiento. Lo que le tocaba no era tarea fácil, Kate había decidido invitar a su padre a cenar con ambos y le diría acerca de sus planes.

Y lo que más le preocupaba era que aún no lo conocía, por lo tanto, no tenía idea de a qué atenerse…

Kate lo observó desde lejos mientras terminaba de armar la mesa.

-No deberías preocuparte, mi padre es un buen hombre y además, le he hablado de ti…- le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

-Si le has hablado de mí, entonces sabrá que soy divorciado y ya tengo una hija…

-Castle ¿cuál es el problema?- dijo sonriendo y se acercó a él.

-Si yo fuera él, no me caería bien…- dijo y la miró con seriedad.

-En primer lugar…- dijo y lo abrazó mirándolo de cerca- ¿por qué eres tan rebuscado? Y en segundo lugar… ¿no crees que tengo edad suficiente como para elegir con quien puedo o no estar?

-Esto no se trata de una relación solamente, Kate… le plantearemos que tenemos un proyecto de vida…

-¿Quieres que lo llame y cancele?- le ofreció ella.

-Quiero que pase lo más rápido posible…

-Bien…- dijo y escucharon el timbre- tú lo pediste…- agregó y besó sus labios.

Kate abrió la puerta y abrazó a su padre. Rick se quedó observándolos con algo de emoción, era la primera vez que veía a Kate de esa forma.

Jim la sostuvo en sus brazos un momento y luego besó su mejilla con ternura.

-Katie… hubiera querido venir antes, pero realmente no pude…- dijo e hizo una reverencia a Rick cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba más atrás.

-Llegaste en el momento justo…- le dijo ella y sonrió, y luego miró a Rick, que se acercó.

-Sr. Beckett…- dijo y le extendió la mano.

-Llámame Jim, Rick…- dijo y apretó su mano- con todo lo que Kate ha hablado de ti en este tiempo, siento que ya te conozco…- le dijo Jim y Rick miró a Kate que se sonrojó un poco.

-Sí…- dijo Rick por decir algo.

-Me alegra que por fin nos conozcamos… personalmente…- aclaró.

-A mí también, Jim…- dijo mientras Kate cerraba la puerta y le guiñaba el ojo.

Rick le ofreció una copa de vino y comenzaron a charlar de sus libros, Jim había leído "Heat Wave" y estaba terminando "Naked Heat".

-La verdad, Rick… como padre no puedo quejarme, has sido inspirado por mi hija e hiciste un buen trabajo…

-Por primera vez en mi vida, tengo que admitir que me siento incómodo…- dijo y Kate lanzó una carcajada.

-Rick… mi padre me conoce… sabe que Nikki Heat es solo parecida a mí…- dijo y apretó su mano con ternura, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Jim.

Kate se levantó y sirvió la comida. Charlaron un rato más y cuando terminaron, se sentaron a tomar café en el sofá. Jim eligió un silloncito enfrente y ellos se sentaron uno junto al otro, cerca…

-Bien… creo que no hace falta que me cuenten que están juntos y quiero decirles que me alegra profundamente… - dijo Jim.

-¿Te alegras?- repitió Rick aliviado.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso planeas portarte mal con mi hija, Rick?- le preguntó y luego sonrió.

-Al contrario, papá, Rick se ha portado excelentemente bien conmigo… y quería contarte cuales son nuestros planes…

-¿Ya hay planes?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Desde hace un tiempo, he sufrido algunos momentos críticos y la realidad es que… me sentía sola, no estaba en pareja… entonces empezó a tomar forma la idea de tener un hijo por mi cuenta…

-Bien…- dijo Jim y achicó los ojos, como queriendo comprender más allá.

-El caso es que hablé con Rick y le pedí que fuera donante para poder engendrar a mi hijo… en ese momento, Rick estaba en pareja y realmente, tú sabes lo que pienso de él, yo solo quería asegurarme de que se tratara de una buena persona…

-Exacto…- Jim se sentía extraño.

-Pero luego de intentarlo una vez, estuvimos hablando mucho…- dijo y entrelazó sus dedos con Rick- y él terminó su relación de pareja y me dijo que realmente quería estar conmigo y formar una familia… y bueno… nos decidimos… y aquí estamos…

-¿Estás embarazada?

-No, aún…

-¿Y planean casarse antes?- dijo y Rick se removió incómodo.

-Papá… - comenzó Kate.

-En realidad a mi me gustaría… pero también es cierto que a Kate le ha costado mucho decidirse a apostar por esta relación… y bueno… es una posibilidad de la que hablaremos más adelante…

-Y queríamos compartir contigo estas novedades y saber si contamos con… con tu aprobación…- dijo Kate y lo miró expectante.

-Por supuesto… aunque tengo que admitir que me siento un poco raro… ojalá tu madre estuviera aquí, ya estaría intercediendo para dejarte tranquila y codeándome para que no dijera cosas inconvenientes…

-Es cierto…- dijo Kate y sonrió con melancolía.

-De verdad me alegro por ambos…- sonrió Jim y Kate se levantó para abrazarlo.

Cuando se separaron, Jim se puso de pie y le extendió los brazos a Rick, que lo abrazó con agrado. Kate sonrió distendida y feliz.

-Me alegra que seas tú…- le dijo finalmente y Rick sonrió.

-A mí también me alegra…- dijo él.

-Prométeme que cuidarás de Katie, aunque descuento que ya lo estás haciendo…- dijo Jim y Kate sonrió.

-Por supuesto…- dijo Rick y abrazó a Kate y besó su frente.

-¿Le has contado a Rick lo parecidas que son nuestras historias?

-No… en realidad no…- dijo Kate y sonrió ante la cara de curiosidad de Rick.

-Bien… entonces los dejo… - dijo Jim y luego de abrazarlos a ambos se fue.

Rick abrazó a Kate por detrás y hundió su nariz en su cabello.

-Me agrada tu padre…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Lo sé… y tú le agradas a él…- dijo ella y giró en redondo para abrazarlo.

-¿Qué es eso de las historias parecidas?

-Bueno… mis padres me han contado que al principio eran solo colegas, trabajaban juntos y…

-No lo sabía…

-Mi madre me decía que a mi padre le había tomado tres años invitarla a una cita… y luego de que mi madre… bueno, tú sabes, luego de que la perdiéramos… mi padre se sintió culpable porque hubiese preferido no perder tanto tiempo…

-¿Tres años?- repitió Rick.

-Significativo… ¿verdad?- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Kate…- dijo y la apretó contra su pecho un momento antes de seguir hablando- no perdamos más tiempo…- le dijo y ella cerró los ojos y sonrió.

* * *

**Un cuarto día tranquilo, pero la charla con Jim tenía que ocurrir... gracias por seguir leyendo, espero no defraudarlos!**


	21. Day 5

**Capítulo 21**

Kate miró con curiosidad a Rick por encima de unos papeles que leía. Lo veía raro, distinto, evidentemente, la charla con su padre lo había tocado de cerca de alguna forma…

Se acercó un poco para llamarle la atención pero él estaba pensando en otra cosa…

-Hey… Castle…- dijo y sonrió cuando por fin, él la miró.

-Sí… dime…- dijo él.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? Nada… ¿por qué?

-Estuviste distraído todo el día…

-¿Te parece?

Kate no le contestó, solo sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Te falta mucho?- preguntó él.

-Un poco…- dijo y su mirada se suavizó- pero puedo dejarlo para mañana…- terminó y le sonrió con ternura.

-¿Vamos a casa?

-¿A tu casa?

-A tu casa, a nuestra casa, Kate…- dijo y ella lo miró de pronto, permeable ante el comentario.

-Vamos… aunque si quieres podemos ir a la tuya…

-Lo único que quiero en este momento es estar contigo…- dijo él mirándola con intensidad.

-¿Qué te pasa, Castle?- le dijo intentando decodificar.

Él la miró y no dijo nada. Se puso de pie y la ayudó con su tapado. Esa noche hacía frío y cuando subieron al auto, él colocó una mano sobre la de ella y sonrió, casi con incomodidad…

-Castle…- intentó ella.

-Estoy bien…- le aseguró él.

Kate cambió de tema pero lo siguió viendo raro. Se imaginó que cuando llegaran a su casa y tuviesen oportunidad, hablarían… Rick no era de los que ocultaban las cosas y si algo realmente importante le sucedía, se lo diría…

Llegaron y se dejaron caer en el sillón. Había sido un día normal de trabajo y los días normales eran bastante estresantes…

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Pidamos comida china…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

Y mientras esperaban la comida, Kate aprovechó y se estiró en el sofá, intentando descontracturar su cuerpo. Rick le hizo algunos masajes, pero ella, siguió sintiendo que estaba raro.

-En serio… esto no es normal… tú nunca estás así…

-¿Así como?

-No lo sé… pensativo, ausente… ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

-En realidad me siento raro…- dijo él.

-Lo sabía… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-En nada… es solo que… estuve pensando… se trata de la decisión que tomamos… y llegué a la conclusión de que esto es más importante de lo que me había atrevido a plantearme…

-¿Estás arrepentido?- Kate sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor.

-No es que esté arrepentido… pero ¿te diste cuenta de que este hijo nos mantendrá unidos por el resto de nuestras vidas?

-Es cierto…- dijo ella pero aún no comprendía el sentido de sus palabras.

-Kate… todo esto comenzó siendo un sueño tuyo… yo prometí ayudarte, y luego me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ti eran lo suficientemente importantes como para atreverme a proyectar contigo…

-Así es…- dijo ella.

-Traer un hijo al mundo es una responsabilidad muy grande…

-Sí, lo es…- dijo ella con resolución.

-Incluso ya siendo padre… siento que tomé esto un poco a la ligera… no porque no me importe… sino porque al tener sentimientos por ti, ni siquiera pensé en las consecuencias…

-Por favor, Rick… no des más vueltas… ¿estás arrepentido?

-Kate… la charla con tu padre ayer me dejó pensando…

-Sí, lo advertí…

-Es cierto que hemos hecho las cosas en un orden un poco particular… y quería que supieras que cada día que pasa, no puedo evitar fantasear con la idea de tener ese hijo contigo… pero me gustaría asegurarme de que tú sientes lo mismo…

Kate lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía si eran de alivio, de ternura, de inseguridad…

-Desde que nos decidimos a esto… y aparte de que nuestras "prácticas" han demostrado que tenemos mucha piel… no hay un solo día en que no agradezca al destino…- dijo e hizo una pausa dramática, él recordaba que ella no solía creer en el destino- por haberme dado la fuerza para hablar contigo y que tú te hayas decidido a jugarte por lo que sientes…

-¿Y si no resulta?- preguntó él- hay cientos de casos en los que las parejas no son compatibles…

-Resultará, Rick…- dijo y tomó sus manos.

-Pero…

-Y si no resulta… tenemos a Alexis… y estoy segura de que podremos formar una familia…- sus ojos llenos de lágrimas hicieron que Rick se emocionara aún más…

Se mantuvieron cerca, abrazándose y besándose de vez en cuando hasta que la comida llegó. Luego de comer miraron una película y luego, cuando decidieron irse a dormir, Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la miró a los ojos con ternura…

-¿Esperamos hasta mañana?- le preguntó y ella sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo y lo besó dulcemente.

-¿Estás preparada para la maratón?- dijo él con una carcajada.

-Tendré que estarlo… y espero que esto no interfiera con el trabajo…

-Interferirá, créeme… pero haremos que no se note… ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…- dijo convencida.

-Bien… Kate… ¿te casarías conmigo?- le dijo él y ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Es una proposición formal o solo tentativa…?- dijo cuando encontró las palabras.

-Me imagino que… tentativa…- Rick se puso inexplicablemente nervioso.

-Bien, porque… ya te lo dije, si alguna vez me lo propones, quiero que sea muy formal…

-Y sencillo…

-Exacto…

-Nada de helicópteros, ni globos aerostáticos… ni nada de eso…

-Exacto… ¿globos aerostáticos?

-Mejor no hablemos…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Mejor no…- repitió ella y también sonrió.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-No me contestaste…

-Si te contestara no tendría caso que me lo propusieras…

-Pero me sentiría más seguro…

-La idea es que te guíes por lo que sientes…

-Kate… si yo hago algo mal, tengo la impresión de que saldrás corriendo… y lo estoy evitando… ¿puedes ayudarme un poco?

-OK… solo piensa esto… ¿te parece que no aceptaría si estoy planeando tener un hijo contigo?- le dijo y alzó la ceja con fastidio.

-¿Eso es un sí?- dijo contento.

-No voy a liberarte de la proposición formal, Castle…

-Está bien…- dijo y se bajó de la cama, buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, que había quedado sobre la silla y volvió, colocando su rodilla en el suelo y extendiéndole una pequeña caja con un reluciente anillo de brillantes- Katherine Beckett, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz de esta tierra y te casarías conmigo?

Kate abrió la boca y sintió que no tenía aire. Quería hablar pero las palabras no le salían. Pensar en casarse con él era una fantasía, como también lo era la proposición. Pero él la había sorprendido, Kate pensó que quizás él se atreviera a proponérselo cuando estuviese embarazada, no ahora…

Algunas lágrimas aparecieron, irreverentes, en sus ojos. Rick se quedó mirándola, estudiando sus facciones, intentando decodificar su reacción…

Pero Kate estaba sin palabras…

* * *

**Honestamente, ni yo me imaginé que esto terminaría así... nos vemos en el próximo!**


	22. First day of passion

**Les cuento que estuve investigando el tema de la temperatura basal y quizás no es tan así como yo lo describí, pero me tomé algunas licencias solo para el entretenimiento! **

**Capítulo 22**

Rick inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Kate. Le dio algo de tiempo, sabía que para ella no sería fácil manejar la situación.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó ella finalmente.

-Cuando quieras…- dijo él y no pudo evitar sonreír ante su cara de terror, aunque sabía que ella, aún asustada, no quería escaparse.

-Pero… ¿tenías todo esto planeado?- Kate estaba sorprendida de poder encontrar su voz.

-No planeado, exactamente, pero hace varios días que compré el anillo y… digamos que elegí este momento…

-Rick… yo…

-No, Kate… por favor no lo arruinemos… si quieres esperar más tiempo, no hay problema… pero por favor… te amo y quiero casarme contigo…

-Si me dejaras hablar…- dijo ella tratando de armar ideas coherentes en su cabeza, estaba demasiado afectada.

-Adelante…- dijo él.

-Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo… y honestamente no esperaba que me lo propusieras ahora… me imaginaba otra cosa…

-Dime… ¿cena romántica? ¿enorme ramo de flores? ¿el día de San Valentín? Dime, Kate… quiero hacer las cosas como tú las esperas…

-No hace falta…- dijo y acarició su cara con emoción. Miró el anillo y sus labios temblaron- ¿me pondrás el anillo o tendré que hacerlo yo misma?

Con dedos temblorosos, Rick sacó el anillo del estuche y lo deslizó suavemente en el dedo de Kate.

La observó mirándolo con una sonrisa, y esperó a que ella siguiese hablando.

-Es increíble… perfecto…- dijo ella y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es tuyo… por eso es perfecto… me mostraron millones, incluso más imponentes que este, pero cuando lo vi… fue amor a primera vista… como contigo…

-No fue amor a primera vista entre nosotros…

-Para mí si… y aunque lo niegues, yo se que te pasó lo mismo… luego la realidad nos golpeó a ambos, y decidimos tomarnos un buen tiempo antes de concretar nuestros sueños… pero…

-Es cierto…- dijo y se inclinó, besando sus labios con dulzura y luego tiró de él para que se reuniera con ella en la cama.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres esperar hasta mañana?

-La verdad es que me resulta estimulante pensar que te tendré entre mis brazos usando solamente este hermoso anillo… pero quiero que mañana sea especial… es el primero de nuestros días de "amor desenfrenado"- dijo y alzó las cejas mientras sonreía.

-Bien…- dijo y respiró hondo, la abrazó y ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

-Prométeme que no me presionarás con la fecha…

-Prometido…

-Ni que saldrás a gritarlo por ahí…

-Prometido…

-Y que pensaremos cuidadosamente y planificaremos todo de la mejor manera…

-Prometido… pero, al final tienes más dudas con esto que con el embarazo…- dijo y ella lo codeó.

-Buenas noches, Castle…

-Buenas noches, Kate…- dijo y cerró los ojos, y se quedó dormido casi al instante.

Kate tardó en dormirse, sentía que no tenía sueño, que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y que necesitaba estar descansada para que las cosas saliesen bien al día siguiente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y se levantó en puntas de pie. Observó el anillo y sonrió, aún emocionada. Se tomó la temperatura, intentando despertarlo con buenas noticias, pero lamentablemente, cuando salió del baño y él abrió los ojos, casi adivinando su presencia, sacudió la cabeza con pesar…

-¿Y, que pasó con la temperatura?

-No es la adecuada…

-Lo siento… podemos intentarlo dentro de un par de horas…

-Sí…- dijo y lo abrazó con ternura.

Tomaron el desayuno e intentaron no pensar más en el tema.

Cuando llegaron a trabajar, Ryan los estaba esperando con buenas noticias sobre el caso en el que trabajaban y pudieron relajarse un poco…

-Iré a buscar unos cafés…- le dijo unas horas más tarde él, con los ojos chispeantes, la veía más hermosa que nunca.

-Apúrate… yo iré al baño… quiero chequear mi temperatura…- dijo ella.

Kate esperó un buen rato, no fuera que él no hubiese regresado y tuviera que hacerlo volver corriendo…

Pero luego de un rato, cuando fue al baño, tomó su temperatura y vio que era la adecuada, se desesperó y lo llamó.

-Castle ¿dónde demonios te metiste? Acabo de tomarme la temperatura… tenemos que hacerlo ya…- le dijo e intentó bajar la voz, no había nadie en el baño pero Kate no quiso arriesgarse.

-Estoy yendo… ¿dónde quieres que nos encontremos?

-En casa… estaremos más cómodos…

-Bien, nos vemos ahí en… el menor tiempo posible…- dijo tratando de calmarla.

Kate cortó la comunicación y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor, saludó a Ryan y Esposito que se miraron sonrientes.

-Los llamo en cuanto pueda…

-Estaremos a cargo… despreocúpate…- dijo Ryan y Espo le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Cuando entró en su casa, Kate se fue quitando la ropa mientras entraba a su habitación y se encontró con Rick que la esperaba bajo las sábanas sonriendo…

-Te dije que sería divertido…- le dijo y ella se colocó sobre él mientras lo besaba…

-Tiene que ser rápido…- dijo y cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió parte suya.

-Bien…- dijo él y la sostuvo de la cara- lo único que quiero es que te relajes y lo disfrutes…

-Sería imposible no hacerlo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick la besó profundamente mientras sostenía su cadera para poder marcar el mejor ritmo. Kate se limitó a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba hacer el amor con él, trató de no pensar en que esta vez sí había un motivo y que todo tenía que salir bien…

Él estuvo pendiente de ella todo el tiempo y la conexión entre sus miradas no se perdió nunca.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kate sintió que ambos llegaban al clímax casi al unísono y mordisqueó el hombro de él con ternura.

-Hey…- dijo él y le sonrió.

-Hey…- dijo ella y besó su frente.

-¿Estás bien?- quiso saber él.

-Perfectamente…- dijo ella.

-Bien… ¿volvemos a trabajar?- propuso él.

-Creo que deberíamos…- dijo ella suspirando.

Rick la mantuvo en sus brazos unos segundos más y luego se desconectó con cuidado. Se vistieron en silencio y cuando estuvieron listos, volvieron a trabajar.

* * *

-¿Alguna novedad?- le preguntó Kate a Espo que la miró sonriente, sabiendo exactamente lo que había pasado.

-Ninguna…

-¿Podrías dejar de reírte en mi cara, detective?- dijo Kate avergonzada.

-No me río… me encanta todo este proyecto que tienes… lo respeto y si puedo ayudarte cubriéndote aquí… cuenta conmigo, Beckett…- dijo Espo y ella se aflojó un poco.

-Gracias…- dijo y sonrió.

-Gracias, Javi…- agregó Rick que se acercó por detrás de Kate y le guiñó el ojo.

-De verdad te envidio, bro… este proyecto que tienen ustedes me hace pensar en que yo también quiero mi familia cuando sea el momento… y yo que pensé que Beckett se quedaría sola toda la vida…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Javi… - dijo Kate y colocó una mano sobre su hombro- todo a su debido tiempo… mira lo que me pasó a mí…

-Es cierto… ¿qué opinas? ¿debería hablar de esto con Lanie?

-La verdad es que si te doy una respuesta te estaría mintiendo… Lanie me ayudó mucho en esto pero no conozco su opinión sobre el tema… así que… estás a ciegas…

-Yo en tu lugar, le daría un poco de tiempo…- dijo Rick y Kate le sonrió. Ambos sabían que él se había hecho experto en todo lo relacionado con la espera…

Se quedaron trabajando hasta tarde ese día. Había quedado mucho papeleo pendiente. Y cada tanto, Rick miraba a Kate y ella sonreía, consciente de que estaban haciendo lo que habían soñado…

* * *

**Un primer día de amor desenfrenado tranquilo... veremos que pasará el segundo... gracias por seguirlo...**


	23. Second day of passion

**Capítulo 23**

Cuando el despertador sonó, Kate se despertó de mal humor. Quería seguir durmiendo, tenía sueño, y evidentemente no le había alcanzado el tiempo para descansar…

De pronto recordó que ella misma había puesto el despertador en la mitad de la noche para tomarse la temperatura.

Se liberó del abrazo de Rick que la tenía presa entre sus brazos y sus piernas y se encerró en el baño.

Al rato salió, aún caminando dormida y lo sacudió a Rick que se despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Qué? ¿qué pasa Kate? ¿qué hora es?

-Las 4 a.m. Tenemos que hacerlo, Rick… tengo la temperatura adecuada…

-¿Ahora?- dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos, estaba agotado.

-Ahora, Rick….- dijo y se quitó el camisolín que llevaba puesto y lo miró expectante.

-Oh, Dios… y yo que pensé que me faltaba motivación…- dijo y la acarició mientras ella lo despojaba de su pijama.

Rick se relajó bajo las manos de ella, que aún dormida, hacían maravillas sobre su piel. Y cuando sintió que estaba listo, la hizo rodar y se colocó sobre ella mientras la besaba con dedicación.

Hicieron el amor y cuando todo terminó, se abrazaron jadeando. El cansancio casi no les había permitido hablar.

-¿Sabes cuál es la mejor noticia?- le dijo él y ella lo miró.

-¿Cuál?

-Todavía nos quedan tres horas para dormir y no tenemos que salir corriendo…

Kate suspiró y se acomodó en sus brazos. Tres horas no serían suficientes, pero ayudarían…

Y como era de esperarse, se quedaron dormidos. Y cuando Kate se despertó, se levantó de un salto.

-Rick… nos quedamos dormidos…- dijo mientras iba de un lugar a otro buscando ropa para cambiarse.

-Tranquila, Kate…- le dijo mientras se levantaba- recuerda que los chicos prometieron ayudarnos…

-Es cierto… pero no quiero eludir mi responsabilidad…

-Eres demasiado estricta, amor… aunque me gusta que seas dominante… me estimula mucho…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Media hora más tarde, entraban en la comisaría y Ryan les sonreía.

-Buenos días, Beckett… Castle…- dijo y les entregó unos informes firmados por el Capitán.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó Kate.

-Todo muy bien…- dijo él.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer… ¿verdad?

-Es cierto…- dijo Espo que se había acercado- tenemos rueda de sospechosos y deberías interrogar al acusado al mediodía…

-¿Por qué al mediodía? Quiero decir, ¿no puede ser ahora?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer al mediodía?

-No, no… - dijo Kate con incomodidad- es solo que… Dios, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil todo esto?

-Beckett, si no puedes nosotros te cubriremos… todo lo que tienes que hacer es avisarnos…- dijo Ryan- ¿está bien?

Kate trató de relajarse, era demasiada presión, estaba cansada, no quería descuidar el trabajo pero tampoco quería perder una buena oportunidad de cumplir su sueño de ser madre.

Se dedicó a trabajar y lo hizo, acompañada de él durante toda la mañana, y cuando llegaba el mediodía, se dirigió al baño y se tomó la temperatura…

Se acercó luego a su escritorio buscándolo… Ryan y Espo la miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Han visto a Castle?- preguntó ella algo nerviosa.

-Estaba por aquí recién… no debe haber ido lejos…- dijo Ryan.

-Es que…

-¿Tienes que irte? Acaban de llegar los sospechosos para la rueda de reconocimiento…

Kate levantó la vista, vio a Castle acercarse y se mordió el labio.

-Solo necesito unos minutos- dijo y se acercó a Rick y lo tomó del brazo, apurada.

Rick no dijo nada, solo la siguió y cuando quiso acordar, estaban entrando al cuarto de limpieza, habiendo chequeado, por supuesto, que nadie los viera…

-¿Kate?- dijo él cuando ella lo abrazó y comenzó a aflojarle el cinturón.

-Lo siento, Rick… no tengo tiempo de que vayamos a casa… acabo de tomarme la temperatura…

-Bien… sí… déjame ayudarte…- dijo y la ayudó a liberarse de su pantalón mientras la besaba.

-¿No te importa?

-Si no te importa a ti…- dijo él y la apoyó contra la puerta, acomodando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Me importa… pero más me importa cumplir mi sueño…- dijo y lo besó con pasión.

Kate se asombró de lo rápido que él se había motivado, pero supo que todo eso de esconderse le habría servido y mucho…

Unos minutos después, ella apoyaba su frente sobre la de él, aún agitada y él sonreía casi sin fuerzas…

-Lo siento… pero debo irme… tengo un interrogatorio y una rueda de sospechosos… - dijo y él la ayudó a vestirse, mientras él lo hacía, lo más rápido que podía…

-Está bien… no te preocupes…- dijo y sonrió.

-Nos vemos más tarde… ¿por qué no vas a descansar?

-¿Y tú?

-Esta noche…

-Bien… nos vemos esta noche…- dijo y besó sus labios- pero… ¿no crees que quizás debería quedarme cerca, por las dudas?

-No te preocupes, Rick… no creo que pueda volver a repetir esto hoy…- dijo y suspiró.

Una vez completamente vestidos y arreglados, salieron con cuidado y Kate lo acompañó al ascensor.

-Gracias por tenerme paciencia…- dijo ella con dulzura.

-Gracias por darme una oportunidad…- dijo él.

Kate se quedó esperando que las puertas se cerraran y luego se acercó a Ryan y Espo.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó Espo.

-Sí… perfecto…-dijo y sus compañeros le guiñaron el ojo casi al mismo tiempo.

-Bien…- dijo Ryan.

-¿Vamos a trabajar?- dijo Kate y sofocó un bostezo.

El día se le hizo interminable, realmente estaba cansada, pero su ánimo era bueno, estaba haciendo todo lo que sentía que debía hacer…

* * *

Cuando entró a su casa, sintió el aroma de una comida exquisita y lo encontró en la cocina, relajado y sonriendo.

-Hey… ¿cómo terminó todo?- le preguntó y ella sonrió.

-Bien… supongo… todavía faltan algunos detalles, pero el caso está bastante encaminado.

-Bien… me alegro…- dijo y extendió sus brazos y ella se sumergió en él.

Rick la sostuvo un buen rato y luego la tomó de la mano.

-Ven… te preparé un baño de inmersión…- la acompañó al baño.

-Gracias…- Kate sintió sus ojos húmedos, adoraba la forma en que él se preocupaba por ella.

Cuando se sumergió en el agua tibia, Kate cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, él le alcanzaba una copa de vino.

-La comida estará lista en un rato… intenta relajarte un poco…- le dijo y cerró la puerta.

Kate reapareció un rato después, se la veía cansada pero más relajada.

Comieron y luego se fueron directamente a la cama.

-¿Crees que debería tomarme la temperatura?- dijo ella bostezando.

-Yo digo que sí… por las dudas…- dijo él.

Kate se levantó y se encerró en el baño, y unos minutos más tarde salió.

-Dios… no podré hacer esto…- dijo y se dejó caer al lado de él que sonrió con ternura.

-¿Te refieres a que la temperatura es la adecuada?

-Perfecta…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

Rick recorrió con sus ojos la figura de Kate apenas tapada con un camisolín y sonrió.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- le dijo y alzó una ceja.

-No creo que pueda…- dijo ella entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Déjame a mí…- dijo y deslizó sus dedos por el costado de la pierna de ella, sonriendo con intención…

* * *

**El segundo día fue un poquito más intenso, no? ¿Qué les pareció?**


	24. Last day of passion?

**Capítulo 24**

Kate abrió un ojo y sonrió, tenía la nariz de Rick pegada a su cuello y sentía cosquillas. Quiso moverse pero no pudo, él tenía una de sus piernas sobre las de ella y le impedía hacer cualquier movimiento…

Miró hacia abajo y vio la mano de él, descansando tiernamente sobre su abdomen y fantaseó con esa situación cuando ella esté embarazada… eso amplió su sonrisa…

Quiso pensar en otra cosa y por un momento, su cabeza se situó en la noche anterior. Dios… estaba cansada… pero sin embargo, él se había encargado de ella y tenía que reconocer que a pesar de todo, lo había pasado muy bien…

Pensó en tomarse la temperatura, y entonces lo sintió moverse y cuando quiso acordar, los ojos azules de él la miraban inquietos.

Era como si fuese la primera vez. Él la miraba con una mezcla de amor y pasión y Kate se sintió en el cielo. ¿Cómo era posible no haberse dado cuenta antes de los sentimientos que tenía por él? ¿Cómo podía ser que, de no mediar el destino entre ambos, quizás no se hubiesen dado una oportunidad? Pero ahí estaban… y él, intuyendo lo que ella podría estar pensando, le sonrió y besó sus labios.

-Me tomaré la temperatura…- dijo en voz baja.

Kate estiró la mano hacia su mesa de noche y él la detuvo.

-No lo hagas…- le dijo y ella, por un momento, contuvo la respiración.

-Pero…

-Tengas o no la temperatura adecuada, voy a hacerte el amor, Kate…

-El médico dijo…- pero no pudo seguir hablando porque él colocó su dedo índice sobre su boca.

-El médico nos dio un tratamiento, pero tú sabes que quizás no sea necesario… ya hablamos de esto, Kate… y siento que el tema de la temperatura te está estresando…

-¿Entonces?- dijo ella bajo su dedo.

-Te diré que haremos…- dijo y se colocó sobre ella- besaré cada milímetro de ti ahora… y haremos el amor… luego, al mediodía, nos tomaremos la hora del almuerzo y vendremos… y a la noche, te haré mis masajes mágicos y quizás podamos intentarlo otra vez… pero olvídate de la temperatura… ¿sí?

Kate sonrió. Sabía que no había chances de discutir. Se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma. Era increíble como él podía hacer que se olvidara de todas sus dudas, sus pensamientos malos y las miserias de su vida…

Rick la notó algo ausente, usualmente, Kate era más activa cuando intercambiaban caricias y hacían el amor… no era que no la viera disfrutar, pero evidentemente algo la estaba haciendo distraer…

Estaban sentados, ella sobre él y Rick la tomó de la nuca y la miró a los ojos, deteniendo completamente los movimientos para llamar su atención…

-Hey… ¿por dónde estás volando?

-Estoy aquí… solo… dejándome llevar… creo que me dura el cansancio…

-Bien…- dijo él.

-¿Y tú?- le dijo y sonrió cuando él alzó la ceja.

-Yo estoy perfecto, ¿no se me nota?

Kate rió abiertamente, adoraba esa expresión relajada y sexy en él. Lo miró con intensidad y sus miradas quedaron suspendidas un momento…

-¿Tienes idea de todo lo que me haces sentir?- le dijo casi sin poder creer que esas palabras hubiesen salido de sus labios.

Rick la miró algo sorprendido, no era que no supiera lo que ella sentía, pero cada vez que ella ponía sus sentimientos en palabras, él se sentía invencible… feliz…

-No tienes idea de todo lo que _tú_ me haces sentir…- le dijo marcando cada palabra y luego la besó húmedamente y reanudó sus movimientos.

El clímax para ambos no tardó en llegar y cuando todo terminó, ella lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras lo besaba amorosamente.

* * *

Un rato más tarde salieron para trabajar y ya ni siquiera se molestaron en llegar por separado.

Ryan y Espo ya habían llegado y terminaban con el caso. Kate se la pasó toda la mañana en estado de reflexión, fue poco lo que intercambió con sus compañeros, lo único que hacía, de vez en cuando, era mirarlo a Rick y sonreír, como si nada en el mundo existiera que no fuera él…

Tuvo que ir a ver a Lanie y Rick decidió quedarse. Ryan y Espo la vieron irse y se miraron algo confundidos.

-¿Todo bien con Beckett?- quiso saber Ryan.

-Perfecto…- contestó Rick.

-Está rara, ¿no crees?- dijo Espo.

-Parece… pero me dijo que está un poco cansada… yo creo que el stress que sufrió estos días por todo lo de la temperatura y el tratamiento la afectaron un poco…

-¿No estará embarazada?- sugirió Espo.

-No lo sé…- dijo y sonrió Rick- ojalá… sería increíble…

-Realmente estás enamorado de ella, Castle…- dijo Ryan algo sorprendido.

-Lo estoy… desde el primer día… parece raro… hasta yo mismo me sorprendí… pero fue así…

-¿Nunca había pasado nada entre ustedes?- quiso saber Ryan.

-No más que un poco de tensión, algunas miradas… algunos roces… Dios… ahora me pregunto cómo hice para soportar todo este tiempo…

-No le he conocido muchos novios a Beckett… y llegué a pensar que no le hacían falta… pero ahora que está contigo… yo la veo bien, feliz, más segura de sí misma… como si hubiese madurado… y eso me pone feliz- dijo Espo, había estado algo enamorado de su compañera al principio, pero ella nunca le había dado chance y se había acostumbrado a la idea, incluso ahora la veía casi como a una hermana…

Cuando Kate bajó las escaleras y entró en la morgue, divisó a Lanie a lo lejos y se acercó.

-Hey, chica…- le dijo la médica y sonrió.

-Lanie…- dijo Kate y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás? Adivino que habrás estado ocupada estos días… no he sabido de ti más que lo laboral…

-Digamos que he estado muy ocupada…- dijo Kate y sonrió, algo ruborizada.

-Me alegra por ti… esa clase de ocupación es la que hace que la vida sea más hermosa…

-Así es…- dijo Kate- ¿tienes esos resultados para mí?

-Aquí están… - dijo Lanie- ¿me contarás algo?

-No… bueno, tampoco hay nada para contar… estoy bien…- dijo y suspiró.

-Y… ¿físicamente?

-Estoy bien, Lanie… solo algo cansada… parece mentira, pero todo este tema de la temperatura y los encuentros íntimos con Castle me han estresado…

-No lo dudo… y luego a relajarse y esperar…

-Sí… no sabré nada hasta dentro de unas semanas…- dijo Kate.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quedas embarazada?

-Nada… supongo que lo seguiré intentando… ya no es como cuando estaba sola, Lanie… no es que me esté quedando sin tiempo…

-Bien… me alegra oír eso, por un momento pensé que seguías obsesionada con la idea…

-No te preocupes, sigo queriendo tener un hijo, para mí es muy importante, pero estoy más relajada… ahora que lo tengo a él conmigo…- dijo Kate y sonrió con algo de emoción.

Cuando Kate volvió a su escritorio, sintió la mano de él suavemente en su espalda y sonrió, mordiéndose el labio con intención.

-¿Vamos a almorzar, querida?- le dijo y ella suspiró, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba.

¿Quién dijo que esto no sería placentero? Se preguntó rato después, cuando él la empujaba contra la puerta y se adueñaba de su boca, desesperado por sentirla.

* * *

**Esto sigue... no sé hasta cuando, pero supongo que no tendrán objeciones, no?**


	25. Unexpected trip to Las Vegas

**FELICES 4 AÑOS de CASTLE! Realmente, nunca me imaginé que este show podría impresionarme del modo que lo hace! Gracias a Andrew Marlowe, y todo su equipo, y especialmente a Stana y Nathan (como si alguno de ellos fuera a leer esto, jaja) por hacer posible que yo (y me imagino que muchos de ustedes) pueda soñar e inspirarme! **

**Capítulo 25**

Una semana más tarde, las cosas estaban más tranquilas entre ambos, pero al terminar de trabajar, Rick le había comentado que tenía algunos compromisos impostergables esos días…

-No, Castle… no puedo entender…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza. Estaban sentados en el sofá de su casa, luego del trabajo.

-Te juro que yo tampoco, Kate… - dijo él con algo de culpa.

-¿No puedes hacer nada?

-Tú sabes que tengo un contrato que cumplir… Gina me tiene atrapado de las pestañas… si no fuera por eso, no le daría importancia, pero tengo que promover mi libro…

-Sabes que eso no hace falta…- insistió Kate.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que esto quizás es una represalia de Gina porque la dejaste por mí?

-No me importa, Kate… son solo un par de días…

-Un par de días en los que estaré más nerviosa y ansiosa… entonces no estarás aquí para enterarte si serás padre o no…

-Podrías esperarme…

-Es cierto… pero no sé si pueda soportarlo, Rick… tú sabes lo que he esperado esto…

-Está bien, ¿qué puedo decirte? Haz lo que te parezca… yo no puedo eludir mi responsabilidad… y no creas que esto no me importa…

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana…

-Está bien…- dijo Kate y bajó la vista, algo dolida.

-Kate…

-No, no… está bien Rick… te entiendo…- dijo ella.

-¿Podemos por lo menos dormir juntos y abrazados?

Kate se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación. Rick la siguió en silencio. Cuando llegó la vio quitarse la ropa sin mirarlo y ponerse su camisolín de seda.

Rick sintió que sus ojos se oscurecían de pasión. Era innegable el deseo que aún seguía sintiendo por ella. Después de más de un mes y sobre todo, un mes intenso…

Todavía sin mirarlo, ella abrió la cama y se acomodó entre las sábanas. Rick se quitó la ropa y en bóxers, se acostó a su lado.

-Kate…

-Mmmm?- contestó solo ella.

-Te voy a extrañar como loco…- dijo él y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Sí… me imagino…- dijo ella y suspiró con algo de fastidio.

-¿Lo dudas?

-No es que lo dude… pero me fastidie que todavía tengas que salir corriendo tras de Gina cuando ella te llama…

-No corro tras de Gina, lamentablemente todavía estoy ligado a ella en el plano laboral… pero eso terminará pronto… además, ella no irá conmigo…

-Bueno… si tú lo dices… - dijo y bostezó.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Bastante…- dijo ella.

-Ah… está bien…- dijo y besó su frente.

-Buenas noches, Rick…- dijo y giró dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches, Kate…- contestó él y la abrazó por detrás, amoldando su cuerpo a ella.

Rick sintió un nudo en la garganta, odiaba tener que irse, pero él sabía que no le quedaba otra opción, sobre todo si quería mantener a la gente de la editorial de su lado. Heat Wave había sido un éxito y el lanzamiento de Naked Heat también, pero las ventas habían fluctuado esos días y él se había comprometido a escribir por lo menos dos libros más…

Kate se quedó dormida de inmediato. Rick sintió su respiración más profunda casi en seguida y cuando se cercioró de que ella estuviese dormida, deslizó sus manos y acarició su abdomen, cerró los ojos y fantaseó con ese niño que alguna vez tendrían y eso le dio fuerzas para sentirse un poco mejor…

Se quedó dormido un rato después.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos, Kate ya se había despertado. Estaba bajo la ducha. Se preguntó si ella lo recibiría de buen humor. Se levantó y se quedó mirándola un momento, sus ojos acariciándola.

Ella lo vio y no dijo nada. Él se quitó los bóxers y se reunió con ella bajo la ducha tibia. No era la primera vez que compartían el baño, y no hubo palabras, él solo se limitó a acariciarla y a besarla apasionadamente. Pero las cosas no fueron más allá. A pesar de que Kate no lo rechazó, él notó que todavía ella estaba distante.

Mientras ella terminaba de vestirse, él preparó el desayuno.

Y cuando Kate apareció por la cocina, lo tomó de la cintura y lo hizo girar, abrazándolo con los ojos húmedos.

-Voy a extrañarte…- le dijo y él sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

-Yo también, amor…- le dijo él y besó su frente.

-Espero que sí…- dijo ella.

-No lo dudes… y volveré lo más rápido que pueda… prometido…- dijo y besó sus labios.

-Yo iré al médico hoy a la tarde… quiero que me vea y me diga cuando puedo hacerme la prueba de embarazo y que sea confiable…

-Bien… nos mantendremos en contacto… puedes llamarme cuando quieras…

-No quiero molestarte…

-Tú no me molestas…

-Sí… pero no quiero interrumpirte si estás ocupado…

-Hagamos algo… si yo estoy ocupado, te lo diré y te llamaré cuando me desocupe, ¿está bien?

-Bien…

-En un punto, creo que nos hará bien extrañarnos un poco ¿no te parece?

-Puede ser…- dijo Kate y suspiró.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, luego de pasar a visitar a su médico, llegó otra vez a la comisaría.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-No pasó nada nuevo…- dijo Espo.

-Bien…

-¿Hablaste con Castle?- preguntó Ryan.

-Todavía no… supongo que debe estar llegando a Las Vegas ahora mismo…

-Me imagino…

-¿Lo llamarás?- preguntó Espo.

-En un rato… ¿qué pasa chicos? Parecen estar más ansiosos que yo…- dijo Kate sonriendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rick entraba a un lujoso hotel de Las Vegas y sacaba del bolsillo su celular, quería hablar con Kate y contarle que había llegado bien y que la extrañaba como loco…

Cuando introdujo su tarjeta para entrar el su habitación, la puerta se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con Gina, que le entregaba una copa de champagne sonriente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Gina?

-Sorpresa… - dijo la rubia.

-Dime que esto no es una trampa…

-No, no lo es… estás aquí por trabajo… pero quería aprovechar la posibilidad para demostrarte lo que te estás perdiendo…

-Yo se lo que me estoy perdiendo… y créeme… estoy feliz con la elección que hice… estoy enamorado de Kate…

-Me imagino… ¿ya quedó embarazada?- dijo y alzó las cejas con interés.

-Eso no te importa…- le dijo él.

-Vamos… no seas malhumorado, Ricky… hemos pasado momentos maravillosos tú y yo…

-Gina… por favor… no quiero ser descortés… déjame solo… quiero que todo sea lo más rápido posible así vuelvo a New York para estar con Kate, que es quien realmente me importa…

El celular de él eligió ese momento para sonar y Gina sonrió con malicia.

-Castle…- contestó y sonrió.

-Hey…- dijo Kate.

-Hey Kate… estaba por llamarte… acabo de llegar…

-Bien, me alegra que todo haya ido bien en el viaje… yo hablé con el médico… me dijo que en dos o tres días, podré hacerme el test…

-Bien… son buenas noticias…

-Te extraño…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Yo también…- dijo y Gina sacudió la cabeza.

-Apúrate, amor… trae tu copa de champagne…- le dijo Gina y Rick abrió la boca con terror- te espero en la cama…

Rick escuchó la respiración errática de Kate del otro lado de la línea. No había forma de que no hubiese escuchado.

-Kate…- dijo y esperó con angustia que ella contestara.

-¿Estás con Gina?- dijo en voz bajísima ella.

-No es lo que tú crees…- solo pudo decir hasta que sintió un ruido y la línea se cortó.

Ryan y Espo corrieron hasta el escritorio de Kate, y vieron el celular de ella que se había caído y se había roto en pedazos. Kate estaba tirada en el piso al lado del escritorio, inconsciente….

-Llama a una ambulancia… ahora…- dijo Ryan con desesperación mientras Espo tomaba el teléfono…

**Se que en este momento deben querer matarme, pero tenía que complicarlo un poco, ustedes me conocen... se solucionará... gracias por seguir leyendo, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos con esta historia!**


	26. Missing each other

**Capítulo 26**

Cuando Kate abrió los ojos se encontró con la sonrisa forzada de Lanie. Quiso moverse pero no pudo, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-Lanie…- dijo en voz bajísima.

-Amiga…- dijo Lanie y le acarició la cara.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Kate.

-Te desmayaste en la comisaría… estarás bien… te están haciendo algunos análisis… quizás estás sufriendo mucho stress estos días…

-Castle…- dijo en un suspiro y recordó lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué pasó, Kate?

-Lo llamé… él me había dicho que podía hacerlo cuando quisiera… y estaba con Gina en la habitación del hotel…

-¿Cómo que estaba con Gina?- la expresión de Lanie cambió.

-Escuché su voz, Lanie… le decía que lo esperaba en la cama…- dijo con cara de dolor, mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

-Tiene que ser un error… él no es así… no es tan estúpido… quiero decir, no te habría dicho que podías llamarlo… no te hubiese atendido si realmente estuviese planeando estar con ella… y ocultártelo…

-Lo sé… quizás tengas razón… pero me duele… mucho…- dijo Kate.

-Lo estuvo torturando a Javi por teléfono… él sólo le dijo que no te habías sentido bien y que tu teléfono se había perdido…

-Bien…

-¿Vas a llamarlo?

-No… no quiero…

-Pero…

-Pero nada… me siento incómoda… no me gustó… aunque ella solo estuviese allí y hubiese aprovechado que él hablaba conmigo para vengarse de mí…

-¿Entonces qué harás? ¿Esperarás que vuelva?

-Quizás…- dijo ella.

-Yo creo que deberían hablar…

-Yo creo que debo hacer lo que siento…- dijo y suspiró.

Golpearon la puerta y el doctor Jackson entró.

-Permiso… he venido a ver a una de mis pacientes favoritas…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Doc?- Kate ya se había acostumbrado a llamarlo así.

-Tu amiga me llamó- dijo y miró a Lanie.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- preguntó Kate.

-Porque es tu doctor, Kate…

-Sí, pero…- intentó Kate y el doctor la interrumpió.

-Tuviste un desmayo, Kate… se te hizo una cantidad de exámenes para saber la causa… todo el mundo insiste en el stress del trabajo y del tratamiento… pero estoy aquí para comentarte que tengo algunos de los resultados y quería ser yo mismo quien te dijera que… estás embarazada…- dijo y se detuvo, quería que Kate procesara la información.

Kate sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo. Lanie la miró con lágrimas en los ojos y tomó su mano.

-Es una lástima que Rick no haya estado aquí presente, seguramente estará contento…

-Sí…- dijo Kate aún sin poder encontrar su voz.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Muy bien… me duele un poco el cuerpo…

-Puede que experimentes algo de sueño y cansancio… yo te recomendaría que te tomes unos días… por lo menos para que puedas adaptarte a los síntomas… y lo más importante… por tu profesión, deberías avisar de tu estado a tu autoridad… tu trabajo no es una pavada y seguramente querrán cuidar de ti como corresponde…

-Sí… creo que tendré que hablar…- dijo Kate.

El doctor extendió su mano y Kate se la apretó.

-Me alegro por ustedes, se lo que querían que esto sucediera… ahora a cuidarse y a hacer una vida lo más normal posible…- dijo y luego de sonreírle a Lanie, se fue.

Lanie se sentó en la cama y la tomó en sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza. Kate continuó luchando por contener las lágrimas y cuando Lanie la miró de cerca sonrió.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti…- dijo la médica y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

-No se que decir… siento que esto es demasiado… toda mi vida, especialmente estos últimos meses estuve fantaseando con este momento… y ahora siento que todo se ve raro…

-Es por lo que te sucedió con Rick… pero no te preocupes…

-¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Yo en tu lugar lo llamaría por teléfono ya…

-No puedo decírselo por teléfono…- dijo Kate sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Kate… no esperarás a que vuelva… eso podría tardar…

-Cuatro días más… ese tiempo…

-¿Qué tal si viajas a Las Vegas?

-¿Qué tal si lo encuentro con Gina? Sería algo muy feo, y no quiero sufrir…

-¿Te parece qué él sería capaz de hacerte algo así?

-No, pero ¿y si estoy equivocada?

-Debes confiar en él…

Kate la miró pensativa, Lanie siguió su proceso en silencio, un buen rato...

-Esta bien… iré…- dijo- pero antes debo hablar con el capitán Montgomery…

-Parece que llegué en un buen momento…- dijo el Capitán cuando entraba con un ramo de flores en la mano.

-Parece que sí…- dijo Lanie y le guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

-Capitán… gracias por venir…- dijo y aceptó el ramo de flores que él le entregaba.

-Tú sabes cuánto te aprecio, Beckett…- dijo el hombre y sonrió.

-Lo sé… y por eso quería contarle que… lo del desmayo se debió a que estoy embarazada…

-¿Embarazada?- preguntó el Capitán y sonrió sorprendido.

-Bueno… hace un tiempo que la idea estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza… y parece que mi sueño se cumplió…

-Me alegra por ti… no sabía que estabas en pareja…

-Bueno… es todo bastante reciente…- dijo Kate y miró hacia otro lado, algo nerviosa.

-Otra vez… me alegra por ti…- dijo el Capitán sonriente.

-Pero hay algo más, señor… yo… necesito sincerarme con usted… y si no lo hice antes fue porque tenía algo de miedo de cómo resultaría todo esto…

-Dime, Kate… sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

-Hace casi dos meses que… que estoy en una relación con Castle, señor… y… bueno, si no lo dije antes fue porque quería tener la posibilidad de que siguiésemos trabajando juntos…

El Capitán levantó la mano y la colocó sobre la de ella.

-Siempre supe que ustedes dos llegarían a algo… entonces él es el padre de tu hijo- dijo y Kate vio algo de emoción en los ojos del hombre.

-Sí…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-¿Y por qué no está aquí contigo?

-Porque está de viaje en Las Vegas…

-¿No lo sabe?

-No, aún no… yo acabo de enterarme…

-¿Irás a verlo?

-¿Tengo su permiso?

-Por supuesto, Kate… tómate unos días…- dijo contento.

-Y con respecto al trabajo…

-Cuando vuelvas nos sentaremos tranquilos a conversar… ahora lo importante es que vayas a verlo…- dijo el Capitán y Kate sonrió agradecida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rick intentaba quitarse a Gina de la vista.

-Escucha, Gina… nosotros ya hablamos de esto… yo te agradecería que entendieras la situación… tú sabes que lo nuestro ya está terminado… no quisiera que tuviésemos una mala relación… tenemos negocios en común… pero sabes que yo estoy enamorado de Kate…

-Kate… ella es tan diferente a lo que tú acostumbras a elegir como compañía…- suspiró la rubia.

-Puede ser… pero Kate no es solo una compañía para mí… Kate es mi mujer… la mujer con la que si Dios y el destino quieren, pasaré el resto de mi vida…

-Conociéndote… les doy tres o cuatro años, máximo…

-Ojalá te equivoques…

-Por favor, te conozco, Rick…

-Gina…- dijo suspirando con cansancio- dime que tienes otra habitación contratada para ti…

-No pensaba usarla, pero sí… no te preocupes…- dijo y acarició su cara…

Rick suspiró y exhaló el aire que retenía cuando Gina salió de la habitación, lo único que esperaba era poder hablar con Kate y cerciorarse de que estaba bien…

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos... finalmente, estaba embarazada! ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentren? Pronto subiré el próximo, prometido! Gracias por leer!**


	27. I'm here

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia! Y este, especialmente, quiero dedicárselo a mi mamá en su cumpleaños! Te quiero mucho! Gracias por ser mi apoyo número uno! SIEMPRE! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! **

**Capítulo 27**

Rick intentó nuevamente con el teléfono de Kate pero no consiguió nada. Evidentemente si ella no lo atendía era porque no quería, o porque realmente, el teléfono se le había perdido. Lo extraño era que no lo hubiesen reemplazado, el celular era una herramienta importante para su trabajo…

Se sentó en su cama con las manos en la cabeza, tratando de reflexionar. Por suerte, la firma de libros se había suspendido por un nuevo show de mucha convocatoria y tendría tiempo hasta el día siguiente para descansar un poco…

Cerró los ojos y recordó algunos momentos con Kate. ¿Tan enojada estaría ella con él? ¿Tan poca confianza le tenía?

Rick sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que, confianza o no, se requería un temperamento especial si ella había escuchado lo que Gina había dicho.

Suspiró con amargura al darse cuenta de lo fácil que sus cosas podían estropearse. Y encima Kate no estaba en el mejor momento para recibir esa clase de comentarios… seguramente estaría ansiosa y Rick no quería que sufriera…

Pensó en irse y dejar todo plantado… pero se dio cuenta de que no sería una buena solución. Trató de calmarse, luego volvería a intentar hablar con ella…

Llamó a Lanie, que lo atendió con una voz extraña, seguramente Kate le había contado… entonces seguramente estaba enojada con él…

-Escucha, Lanie… yo se que no tengo que darte las explicaciones a ti, pero se oyó mucho peor de lo que fue…- dijo con pesar.

-Tú lo has dicho, Castle… no soy yo la que tiene que recibir explicaciones…

-Pero es que Kate no me atiende…

-No tiene teléfono… pero supongo que en algún momento se comunicará contigo… ten paciencia, está un poco ocupada y algo molesta también…

-Lo sé… pero hazme el favor si la ves, dile que me llame lo antes posible… por favor Lanie…

-Lo haré… - dijo la médica y cortó sintiéndose culpable, no quería arruinar la sorpresa de Kate, ni tampoco alertarlo, en el poco probable caso de que se le hubiera ocurrido la tontería de engañarla…

Rick se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Pensó en Kate… en todo lo que habían pasado juntos y se descubrió dejando escapar algunas lágrimas pensando en ese hijo que quizás pronto tuvieran juntos.

Volvió a pensar en irse. Las horas posteriores a la llamada de Kate habían sido muy pesadas… había estado un buen rato discutiendo con Gina, que había hecho de todo para convencerlo de distenderse y olvidarse de Kate, pero él no había accedido, por supuesto, porque no cabía posibilidad de que pudiera hacerle algo así a Kate y también, ¿por qué no? Porque Gina ya no le movía ni un pelo…

Pensó en ir a cenar, pero temió volver a encontrarse con Gina, no quería cruzársela más…

Levantó el teléfono y pidió que le trajeran la cena a su habitación. Encargó la comida favorita de Kate, comida thai… simplemente porque no podía dejar de extrañarla…

Se dio una ducha y cuando la comida llegó, no comió mucho, solo lo necesario para sentirse bien y satisfecho…

* * *

Una hora más tarde, luego de insistir unas cuantas veces sin que Kate lo atendiera, escuchó golpes en su puerta. Estuvo a punto de ignorarlos, no quería ni ver a Gina y no había pedido que le trajeran nada, así que no necesitaba abrirle a nadie.

Cuando notó que había insistencia, se puso una bata y abrió la puerta, intentando controlar su malhumor e imaginándose a una Gina insistente del otro lado.

Su mandíbula casi golpea el suelo cuando sus ojos acariciaron la figura de Kate. Le pareció un sueño, sobre todo porque ella no parecía enojada, estaba sonriente…

-Me quedé dormido, ¿verdad?- dijo él en voz baja.

Kate amplió su sonrisa, había decidido tener una conversación con él pero luego… ahora casi no podía controlar su necesidad de abrazarlo…

-¿Me dejarás aquí parada toda la noche?- dijo en voz baja, también.

-¿De verdad eres tú?- le preguntó él.

-¿Acaso te molesto? ¿Estás ocupado con Gina?- le dijo ella sin moverse.

-Kate…- dijo él- lo siento… tenías razón… pero te juro que lo que dijo fue para molestarte y molestarme a mí… ella solo me recibió y trató de convencerme de quedarse, pero yo ya le aclaré las cosas… ¿cómo estás? Me dijo Espo que no te habías sentido bien… y ¿qué pasó con tu teléfono?

-Estoy bien, si…- dijo y tomó aire- solo tuve un desmayo… pero me atendieron en seguida, no es nada… y el teléfono se me cayó y se hizo pedazos… tendré que comprarme otro…

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso…- dijo y tiró de su mano, estrechándola contra su cuerpo- Dios, Kate… no tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti… - dijo acariciándola con intensidad.

-La verdad es que me sentí muy mal… con nuestra llamada, digo… me costó trabajo no dejarme llevar por los celos… dudé… no estaba segura de venir…

-Pero lo hiciste… y por cierto ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a cuidar lo mío… - dijo y él sonrió.

-¿Y el trabajo?- quiso saber Rick.

-Montgomery me autorizó para venir…

-Bien… ¿cenaste?

-No mucho… algo en el avión… pero la verdad es que la comida era desagradable…

-¿En serio?- preguntó él.

-Sí… igual no te preocupes…

-¿Cómo que no? Te extrañaba y pedí comida thai… quedó un poco, y puedo mandar a que lo calienten un poco… sé que te gustará…

-No se…- dijo ella.

-Kate, ¿estás bien? Te noto rara…

-Estoy muy bien…- le dijo ella y sonrió con algo de emoción.

Golpearon la puerta y Rick sacudió la cabeza. Cuando abrió volvió a encontrarse con Gina.

-Espero que hayas podido pensar…- le dijo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, en posición sexy.

-Gina…- dijo Rick y suspiró con cansancio.

Gina…- dijo Kate apareciendo por detrás de él.

-¿Kate?- la expresión de Gina se transfiguró- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Eso es lo que yo me pregunto, Gina… ¿qué haces tú aquí?

* * *

**Catfight! ****Ops!** Se complicó otra vez, pero no por mucho tiempo! Gracias por seguirla!


	28. The Perfect News

**Se que debería haber actualizado "Just Friends" pero la verdad es que no me gustó lo que escribí y pienso modificarlo, y como este capítulo sí pude terminarlo, alteré el orden! Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 28**

Rick miró a ambas con desesperación.

-Yo estoy trabajando…- dijo Gina queriendo defenderse.

-No parece… más bien parece que quisieras convencerlo de meterte en su cama…

-En realidad…- comenzó Gina y Kate la interrumpió.

-No… no me expliques nada… no me importa… pero quédate tranquila, ya estoy aquí… ya Rick no está disponible…- dijo y sonrió.

-Pero mira que segura estás…- dijo Gina con algo de resentimiento.

-Escuchen…- dijo Rick incómodo.

-No…- lo cortó Kate- nunca tuve nada en tu contra, Gina…

-Yo, hasta ahora tampoco…- dijo la rubia.

-Bien… pero las cosas fueron de esta forma… y me gustaría que respetaras mi relación con Rick…

-¿Cómo respetaste tú mi relación con Rick?

Kate suspiró, realmente no tenía ganas de tener esa discusión.

-Yo no sé lo que Rick te explicó…

-Me dijo que tendría un hijo contigo… y que me quería fuera de su vida…

-Bueno… esa fue una decisión de él… yo no hice nada para separarlos, lo único que le pedí fue su ayuda para no usar un banco de donantes de esperma… pero, no sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto… la realidad es que no tengo la culpa de que no haya funcionado entre ustedes… porque si yo no hubiese estado, quizás no hubiesen sido felices tampoco…

-Es cierto… y a pesar de todo, no sé por qué, pero no me caes mal, Kate…

-Si no te caigo mal, te pido que respetes mi relación con Rick… eso que hiciste por teléfono fue patético…

Gina abrió la boca para seguir hablando y no dijo nada, algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

-Gina…- dijo Rick y Kate lo miró- yo no quiero que estemos enojados… se que quizás las cosas podrían haber salido mejor, pero no fue así… y como te dije, aún tenemos negocios en común… si tú quieres, podemos buscar la forma de terminarlos…

-Estaré bien…- dijo Gina secándose las lágrimas- les pido disculpas- dijo en un tono que no sonó tanto a disculpas y se fue.

Rick cerró la puerta y Kate suspiró.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto, amor…- dijo y la abrazó.

-No creas que no lo siento por ella… aunque no comparto lo que hizo… si yo hubiese estado en su lugar, por más que sufriese, no habría hecho nada…

-Lo sé… - dijo él y le acarició la cara.

Kate se perdió en sus ojos unos instantes, no quería decirle la noticia aún, no después del momento difícil que habían pasado.

-¿Qué tal si salimos un poco?- sugirió y él la miró sonriente.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé… a dar un paseo, nunca vine a la ciudad y podríamos aprovechar que es de noche, que es cuando más linda se ve… ¿verdad?

-Es cierto… pero… ¿acaso te tomaste vacaciones?

-Algo así…- dijo Kate y sonrió con timidez.

* * *

Salieron a caminar y Rick la abrazó con ternura. Kate se sintió segura en sus brazos, parecía mentira que las cosas se estuviesen acomodando otra vez. Ahora casi no podía esperar el momento para contarle a Rick que estaba embarazada y quería que fuese especial…

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer?- preguntó él.

-Pero… ¿no me dijiste que ya habías comido?

-Apenas… la verdad es que te extrañaba…

-Bueno, vamos entonces…- dijo Kate y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con él.

Se sentaron en el salón principal del hotel y comieron algo sencillo. Rick sonrió todo el tiempo y Kate se mostró cariñosa, aunque trataba de dominar sus nervios.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación, Rick la abrazó y miraron por la ventana el paisaje, en silencio.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas quedarte?- le preguntó con curiosidad él.

-Hasta que me eches… o quizás podamos volvernos juntos…

-¿En serio? Pero… ¿cómo es que te decidiste?

-Digamos que… te extrañaba… - dijo sonrojada- y… se me ocurrió una idea que nunca podrías imaginarte…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Una idea que nunca podría imaginarme?- repitió Rick.

-Así es…

-Dime…- dijo interesado.

-¡Qué ansioso!- dijo y sonrió.

-La clave de la ansiedad fue… "nunca podrías imaginártelo"- dijo y alzó los hombros.

-OK, aquí vamos… ¿Recuerdas hace unos días, cuando me preguntaste si me casaría contigo?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- dijo él con emoción y luego achicó los ojos tratando de comprender.

-Se me ocurrió que… bueno… estamos en Las Vegas… y quizás podríamos hacer el intento… eso sí, luego lo haríamos más oficial porque nos matarían…- dijo sonriente.

-¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio, detective?- dijo Rick cuando se recuperó y encontró su voz.

-¿No te gusta la idea?- le preguntó ella que se sintió rara.

-¿Bromeas? Me encanta…- dijo él- y tienes razón… nunca me lo hubiese imaginado…

-Soy una caja de sorpresas…- dijo Kate sonriendo seductora.

-¿Por qué este repentino cambio de idea? Digo… pensé que querías esperar… ¿qué cambió?

-Es que necesito contarte algo que me está pasando… y…

-Dime…

-Estoy muy nerviosa, Rick…- dijo ella y él la tomó de la cara y la miró a los ojos.

-Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí… de hecho sé que lo haces, sino no me hubieses elegido…- dijo y cerró los ojos brevemente.

Kate sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho e inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

-Siento que casarnos, es lo mejor que podríamos ofrecerle a un hijo…

-Eso es verdad… tienes razón…

-Rick…

-¿Qué pasa Kate?

-Cuando me sentí mal, Lanie se asustó mucho…

-No lo dudo…

-Me llevaron en ambulancia al hospital…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Tan grave fue?

-No lo sé… creo que perdí el conocimiento…

-Dios… hubiera deseado estar ahí para ayudarte y acompañarte…

-Rick…

-Si…

-Lanie llamó al doc…

-¿Jackson?

-Sí… y me vino a ver…

-Me cae bien el tipo…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-Me hicieron unos estudios… y a pesar de que faltaban algunos días… - dijo e hizo una pausa.

-¿Qué? ¿qué?- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Vamos a tener un bebé…- dijo en voz baja, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kate…- jadeó él y sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban- ¿escuché bien?

-Estoy embarazada, Rick… estamos esperando un hijo…- repitió ella para asegurarle que había oído bien.

* * *

**Qué tal? Por fin se enteró Rick! Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo!**


	29. And now

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en las demás! Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 29**

Kate sonrió aún con lágrimas en los ojos cuando él, con la boca entreabierta, apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos, tomando su cara y acariciándola con suavidad.

-¿Vamos… vamos a tener un hijo?- preguntó él tartamudeando.

Kate asintió con suavidad y dejó caer las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-¿Todo está bien contigo, verdad?- le preguntó y cuando la vio asentir, se contagió de sus lágrimas y lloró de emoción durante unos cuantos minutos.

-Me desmayé a causa del embarazo…- dijo en voz baja- tengo un poco de asco… pero todo está en orden…- sonrió.

-Bien… bien…- dijo y la apretó entre sus brazos.

Kate se dejó llevar por la ternura de él, que la trató como si fuese a romperse. Y cuando el abrazo se interrumpió, Rick la miró a los ojos y ambos sonrieron con placidez.

-Eres lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida…- le dijo ella.

-Espera a tener este bebé y me dirás…- le dijo y rió cuando ella hizo una mueca y asintió.

Rick descendió sus labios sobre los de Kate y fue como la primera vez. Intenso, romántico y urgente, pero esta vez, además, con felicidad y emoción…

Se perdieron uno en brazos del otro y cuando quisieron acordar, estaban piel contra piel, otra vez, pero él estaba distinto.

Antes de saber que ella esperaba un hijo, la pasión era increíble, pero ahora, además, la miraba con devoción y la cuidaba… todo sucedía en su justa medida…

Esa noche durmieron abrazados y al día siguiente, Gina lo llamó por teléfono para recordarle el horario de presentación y firma de libros.

Con una sonrisa imborrable, Rick se vistió y la miró estirarse y desperezarse en la cama.

-¿Hablaste con Montgomery?

-El está al tanto…- dijo Kate y suspiró.

-¿Dijo algo sobre nuestro trabajo?

-Dijo que cuando volviese, hablaríamos de eso… pero no lo noté incómodo, solo un poco sorprendido…

-Eso es bueno…

-Dime… ¿cuánto tardarás en la presentación?

-No lo sé… un par de horas… ¿por?

-Porque te quiero todo para mí… y además… tenemos algo qué hacer… ¿o te olvidas?

-¿En verdad quieres casarte?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tú sabes que no es un tema fácil para mí… no podría mentirte…

-Es cierto… bueno… nos casaremos entonces…

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

-Estás tan hermosa… debí haberlo imaginado…- dijo él cuando se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-Quizás…- dijo ella.

-¿Nos vemos más tarde?

-Estaré esperándote…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas.

-¿Te quedarás descansando?

-Saldré un poco, dentro de un rato… quizás pase por dónde estás y te espante algunas admiradoras…

-Ahora estoy comenzando a tener miedo…- dijo él y sonrió.

-No deberías… si te estás portando bien…- dijo y sonrió también.

Rick le guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación. Kate suspiró y continuó desperezándose.

Le hizo una llamada rápida a Lanie, y le contó las novedades. Por supuesto no dijo nada sobre el casamiento, quería que eso fuera un secreto entre Rick y ella…

Cerró los ojos, todavía acostada y acarició su vientre, con emoción. Sin duda ella no había perdido las esperanzas, pero no se imaginó que esto sucedería tan rápido. Sacó cuentas… seguramente todo había ocurrido mientras "practicaban" en los Hamptons… su médico le había dicho que al menos, tenía 5 semanas de embarazo y eso coincidía con el viaje…

Kate sonrió al pensar cuan acertada había sido su decisión…

Cuando tuvo las fuerzas necesarias, se dio una ducha y se vistió elegantemente para ir a curiosear dónde estaba Rick… sabía que a él le gustaría verla, sobre todo si vestía de la forma en que a él le gustaba, con esos vestidos cortos que acentuaban su figura y sus largas piernas…

Lo encontró enfrascado en la lectura de uno de los capítulos de "Naked Heat". El salón estaba repleto y el silencio era casi total… vio a Gina mirándolo de lejos, sintió algo de incomodidad, pero cuando Rick levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, se olvidó de todo…

Kate lo miró seduciéndolo y se mordió el labio. Como era de esperarse, él la acarició con la mirada y se distrajo, provocando un leve murmullo en la gente, que la hizo sonreír.

Cuando terminó lo aplaudieron y él no dejó de mirarla. Le hizo señas de acercarse y ella caminó algo nerviosa hacia donde él estaba.

-Quería presentarles a mi gran amor… la inspiración de Nikki Heat… la detective Kate Beckett de la policía de New York…- dijo y Kate inspiró cuando todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

Kate se subió a la pequeña tarima y saludó algo avergonzada. Sintió la mano de Rick en su espalda baja y sonrió.

-¿Era tan necesario?- le dijo entre dientes.

-¿Te sientes incómoda?- le dijo mientras sonreía y permitía que sus fans les tomaran fotos juntos.

-Sabes que sí…

-Entonces ¿por qué, si sabes cómo me pongo, te apareces así, en la mitad de mi lectura, y vestida con esa prenda que me distrae tanto…?

-Lo siento…- dijo ella inclinándose para hablarle en el oído.

Rick besó sus labios con ternura y divisó a Gina a lo lejos, muy seria.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien… solo un poco floja… pero se me pasará…

-Bien…- dijo él y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

La presentación terminó y Rick se quedó firmando algunos libros. Gina se acercó a Kate y la miró con nerviosismo.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás pálida…

-Estoy bien…- le contestó con cortesía.

-Quería felicitarte… Rick me contó que están esperando un hijo…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Si… gracias…- Kate se sintió incómoda.

-Escucha, Kate… yo sé que no me porté bien contigo… me gustaría que comprendieras que estaba muy herida y celosa…

-No te preocupes…

-Pero quería que supieras que no tengo intención de interponerme entre tú y Rick…

-Te agradezco el comentario… me alegro por Rick, por mí y también por ti, Gina…

Rick eligió ese momento para acercarse y besar el hombro de Kate con ternura.

-Los dejaré tranquilos… mañana tienes otra presentación aquí mismo… - le dijo a Rick y se fue tratando de sonreír.

-Dime que no te molestó…- dijo Rick mientras la abrazaba.

-En realidad me felicitó y me aseguró que no será un problema entre nosotros…

-Me alegra… de verdad Gina no es mala… aunque quizá le haya dolido saber que te amo a ti…

-Sí… puede ser…- dijo Kate.

Salieron a tomar un poco de aire y Rick la dejó esperando un momento y al poco rato regresó.

Entrelazó sus dedos con ella y la hizo caminar por la calle.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos?

-A casarnos, amor…- dijo él y Kate abrió la boca, entre sorprendida y emocionada.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en el próximo!**


	30. Mr and Mrs Castle

**Apenas puedo creer que les esté presentando el capítulo 30 de esta historia, pero en fin, aquí está! Gracias por seguirla! Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 30**

Rick tiró de la mano de Kate y ella lo siguió, algo nerviosa.

-Oh, no puede ser… ¿Richard Castle?- dijo la chica encargada de la recepción cuando los vio entrar.

-El mismo…- dijo él y sonrió, mientras Kate sacudía la cabeza.

-Dime en que puedo ayudarte…- le dijo la chica excitada por su presencia.

-Bueno… primero y principal… necesito tu silencio… he venido a contraer matrimonio con esta hermosa mujer que por cierto, es la mujer de mis sueños- le dijo en voz baja, como pretendiendo que Kate no lo escuchara y la chica rió casi histéricamente.

-No te preocupes, la discreción es parte de nuestro trabajo aquí…

-Bien…- dijo él- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Amanda… Mandy…

-Bien… Mandy… aquí estamos…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-Bien… permítanme sus identificaciones y espérenme un momento…- dijo y cuando tuvo la documentación en sus manos, desapareció.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- el gesto de Kate era de incomodidad.

-Pensé que la idea de casarnos había sido tuya…- dijo él con ojos centelleantes.

-Es que… no estoy vestida apropiadamente…

-Amor…- dijo y la tomó de la barbilla- ya habrá tiempo en NewYork de organizar una ceremonia como corresponde… pero quiero y necesito que ya estemos unidos… por favor, cásate conmigo…- le dijo y abrió un estuche con dos alianzas de oro y ella sonrió.

-Pero… ¿cuándo las compraste?

-Pasé a ver a mi joyero al llegar… él siempre tiene cosas increíbles y aunque no lo creas, se las pedí y me las dio hace un rato, mientras me esperabas…

-Dios, Rick… nuestra conexión realmente es profunda…- a Kate le costaba trabajo asimilarlo aún.

-Bueno… también es sexy… y tierna… y…

-Castle…

-Qué bonito… lo llamas por el apellido…- dijo Mandy que acababa de entrar y había oído lo último.

-Es una larga historia…- dijo Kate y suspiró.

-Todo listo… ¿quién quieren que los case?

-Solo un ministro… ¿puede ser?- preguntó Kate y la chica la miró sin comprender.

-Kate es muy tímida…- dijo Rick divertido- un ministro sin disfraz estará bien, Mandy…

-Bien… pasen…- dijo la chica y los condujo a una pequeña capilla bien arreglada, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que Kate se imaginaba.

-Es muy lindo el lugar…- dijo y sonrió.

-Aunque fuese en medio del desierto… lo único que me importa es casarme contigo, amor…- le dijo y besó sus labios con ternura- y ese bebé a quién ya adoro…

-Lo sé…- dijo y sonrió ella.

El ministro apareció ante ellos y los recibió con unas cálidas palabras. Charló un momento con ellos, les habló sobre lo importante que era el paso que estaban a punto de dar y Kate sintió mariposas en el estómago y no supo si era el bebé que se movía, contento por ellos o su nerviosismo…

Luego de dar su consentimiento, firmaron las actas y Mandy firmó como testigo. Intercambiaron los anillos y se besaron dulcemente. Mandy les sacó una foto con el celular de él y sonrió.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Richard Castle… supongo que no podré comentarle a nadie que estuvieron aquí… pero no lo olvidaré nunca… soy fanática de tus libros…- dijo Mandy contenta.

-Te agradezco el compromiso… me encargaré de hacerte llegar un libro autografiado estos días…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Que sean muy felices…- dijo la chica y Kate le dio la mano.

-Lo intentaremos…- dijo y tomó del brazo a su flamante esposo para salir.

Salieron caminando naturalmente y luego de unos pasos, Kate le dijo al oído.

-Dios, no puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer…- dijo y él la miró con felicidad.

-Espero que no estés arrepentida…

-No lo estoy… créeme… pero fue muy rápido y tú sabes como soy yo…

-Lo sé… y estoy feliz de que te hayas dejado llevar…- dijo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Kate apretó un poco sus dedos con emoción y siguieron caminando.

-Dime, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Vamos a cenar o volvemos al hotel a consumar nuestro matrimonio?- dijo y alzó las cejas con interés.

-Cenemos primero… tu hijo y yo nos morimos de hambre…- dijo y él la miró con ternura.

-Ven… tengo amigos en el Alize… supongo que te gusta la comida francesa y la langosta…- le dijo y ella asintió.

Kate se quedó con la boca abierta cuando entraron en el hotel y casino Palms y se dirigieron al último piso, en donde un enorme y elegante restaurant los esperaba.

Por supuesto, Kate estaba acostumbrada a la increíble vista desde varios puntos de New York, pero el ventanal con vista a la ciudad de las Vegas la dejó muda…

-Bonsoir madame, monsieur…- les dijo un mozo haciendo una reverencia y ellos sonrieron.

-Bonsoir…- dijo él y el mozo les indicó un lugar cerca de la ventana.

-Wow… la vista es increíble…- dijo Kate y se quedó mirando un buen rato.

-Me alegra que te guste…- dijo y tomó su mano, besando delicadamente sus dedos.

El mozo les entregó la carta y Rick observó a Kate.

-¿Te gustaría probar la langosta? Puedo asegurarte que es increíble…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Bien… espero que no me haga sentir mal… pero si la idea no me causó efecto, seguramente no tendré problemas…

-¿Champagne?

-Sí… un poco estará bien…- dijo y sonrió con timidez.

Cuando el mozo se retiró, Rick tomó sus manos y la acarició.

-Estoy tan feliz de estar así contigo…- le dijo y Kate vio sinceridad, no porque dudara de él, sino porque la reflejaba claramente.

-Yo también…- dijo y acarició sus manos.

Mientras esperaban la comida, Rick le contó qué cosas tendría que hacer estos días, que no eran tantos. Kate lo escuchó atentamente y cuando les trajeron la comida, lo miró mientras les servían las copas de champagne y sintió un escalofrío. Realmente se había casado con Castle…

Rick levantó la copa y ella lo imitó.

-Por nosotros…- dijo ella- por los tres… y también por Alexis…- sonrió.

-Eso es… señora Castle…- dijo él y ella se ruborizó.

-No creo que pueda acostumbrarme a llevar tu apellido…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No tienes que hacerlo… no en el trabajo… pero sí en el resto de las cosas… ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí… tienes razón… me gusta la idea

-Además… no me digas que nunca fantaseaste con la idea de llamarte así…

-Realmente no…

-No mientas…

-No lo hice… honestamente me imaginé un montón de cosas, pero no esa…

-Bien… pero te gusta la idea…

-Si no me gustase no lo habría hecho…- dijo y tomó un sorbo de champagne- creo que pediré un poco de agua… no quiero que me caiga mal…

-No te preocupes… si te sientes bien, una copa no te hará nada… - dijo él.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, cuando estaban por entrar a la habitación, Rick la levantó en sus brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Kate riendo.

-Sigo la tradición y te levanto en mis brazos para entrar…

-Pero esta no es nuestra casa… - protestó ella, todavía riendo.

-Será el primer lugar en donde dormiremos luego de habernos casado… eso no es una tontería…

Rick empujó con su pie la puerta y la depositó sobre la cama. No se demoraron ni un minuto, y al poco rato estaban acariciándose, entregados uno al otro.

Cuando la necesidad cedió paso a la satisfacción, se abrazaron y se acariciaron con ternura y Rick apoyó su mano sobre el vientre de Kate y ella sonrió.

-Descansa, amor… mami y papi ya están juntos para ti…- le dijo y Kate asintió sonriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

**Estoy tentada de terminar esta historia, pero antes de que me maten les diré que no será así... espero que les siga gustando!**


	31. Back to NYC

**Capítulo 31**

Kate se acercó al amplio espejo que abarcaba casi toda la pared de la habitación que compartía con Rick en el hotel y sonrió.

Observó su cara, estaba feliz. Se le notaba en las facciones distendidas. Luego observó su pecho, apenas disimulado por el camisolín de seda que llevaba puesto y sonrió al advertir que había aumentado de tamaño.

Sus ojos descendieron hasta su abdomen, aún plano y sintió que la garganta se le cerraba un instante. Apoyó sus manos ahí, acariciándose lentamente, con ternura. Su anillo llamó su atención. Su alianza, se había casado…

Con su otra mano, acarició ese anillo que representaba ni más ni menos que su unión con el hombre que amaba, con el padre de su hijo… con Rick…

Algunas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos listas para salir…

Sus manos volvieron a acariciar su abdomen y las lágrimas cayeron. Sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo…

Quiso decirle algo a su hijo. Tuvo miedo… la responsabilidad no era una pavada…

Sintió un par de manos detrás de ella, que luego se acomodaban sobre las suyas. Inspiró hondo, y sintió los labios de él sobre sus hombros, dulces, amorosos.

-¿Puedo participar de esto?- le preguntó suavemente al oído él.

-Ya has participado…- le contestó ella e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, buscando mayor contacto.

-Lo sé…- dijo él y rió suavemente causándole cosquillas en el cuello.

-Me hace muy feliz que lo hayas hecho…- dijo y más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él algo preocupado.

-Estoy perfectamente bien… mejor que nunca…- fue su respuesta.

-Bien… porque yo también…- dijo él y abandonó sus manos para apoyar las suyas en el vientre de ella- muy feliz…

-Dime algo…- dijo ella y giró en redondo para mirarlo- ¿te seguiré gustando cuando esté fea y gorda?

Rick la miró y sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

-Primero y principal… tú nunca podrías estar fea… y segundo… los kilos que puedas tener de más serán increíbles…

-Pero…- quiso intervenir ella.

-Kate… estás esperando a mi hijo… ¿qué podría ser más emocionante que eso? Desde que te conozco, opino que tienes un cuerpo maravilloso, pero el hecho de que por unos meses lo vayas a dejar de lado para tener a nuestro hijo es la muestra de amor más importante que podrías darme…

-Pero las fantasías…

-¿Tú crees que no habrá fantasías?- dijo y rió sonoramente.

-No lo sé…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-No puedo manejar las tuyas, pero puedo asegurarte que con solo mirar tus ojos, podría escribir una novela erótica más extensa que una enciclopedia… yo te amo, Kate… esto que estamos viviendo lo viven millones de personas… y nosotros, no solo vamos a salir adelante, sino que además, seremos felices…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

Kate lo abrazó y se perdió en sus caricias. Rick la llevó hasta la cama y la abrazó, mientras la acariciaba y besaba.

Naturalmente, hicieron el amor, pero la exploración duró más tiempo y cuando Kate cerró los ojos unas horas más tarde, sintiendo aún su corazón acelerado por la experiencia que acababa de vivir, se dio cuenta de que Rick tenía razón, ellos saldrían adelante y serían felices…

* * *

Los días que siguieron pasaron rápidamente… Kate aprovechó para descansar la mayor parte del tiempo y disfrutó de sus noches con él, compartiendo cenas, caminatas por la ciudad y todo el romance que se le pudiera ocurrir. Rick era el perfecto acompañante para eso… tenía en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle y Kate se sentía en un cuento de hadas…

Y llegó el día en que tuvieron que volver a New York. Y a pesar de que todo estaba bien, ambos estaban un poco ansiosos de compartir las novedades, de las que no habían hablado por teléfono porque preferían que fuera personalmente…

Martha y Alexis estaban esperándolos al llegar y los abrazaron con emoción. Habían preparado un exquisito almuerzo y Martha la tomó de la mano a Kate y mientras caminaban hacia la mesa, le dijo al oído:

-Yo sabía… - le dijo con emoción- más allá de mi felicidad, que es infinita, yo sabía que esto sucedería, Katherine… y de todas las mujeres que pudieron ser alguien en la vida de Richard, me hace todavía más feliz, que seas tú…- dijo y Kate la abrazó.

Rick y Alexis, que venían compartiendo su propia conversación, se acercaron y las abrazaron también…

Alexis extendió tímidamente su mano hacia Kate, queriendo tocar su vientre y Kate la tomó e hizo apoyar su mano. Cuando los ojos de ambas se encontraron, Alexis sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-De verdad te admiro, Kate…- le dijo con sinceridad y Kate sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es muy importante para mí lo que tú piensas, Alexis…

-Lo sé… por eso quiero que sepas que estoy muy contenta con esto de tener un hermano…

-Oh por favor, olvídense de que será un varón… será una adorable señorita de cabello castaño y ojos color miel…- dijo Martha y Rick sacudió la cabeza.

-Tú quieres una niña porque sería más fácil llevarla de compras…- dijo Rick y Kate sonrió.

-Y tú no quieres otra para que no gaste tu dinero…- dijo Martha.

-¿Podemos relajarnos un poco? Yo dije hermano en forma genérica…- dijo Alexis y apoyó su cabeza suavemente en el hombro de Kate- sea varón o mujer, no me importa… me hace muy feliz…

-A mí también…- dijo Kate y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Alexis, que se quedó un rato en la misma posición.

-Por supuesto que no importa…- dijo Rick y besó la frente de Kate.

-Nosotros serviremos la comida… ¿por qué no le muestras a Kate el catálogo que conseguiste, Alexis?- dijo Martha y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Catálogo?- preguntó Rick cuando Alexis le hizo señas a Kate de que la siguiera.

-Accesorios para bebés…- dijo Martha y sonrió.

-No sabes el peso que acabo de quitarme de encima… pensé que ella no estaría muy convencida con la idea…- dijo cuando Kate y Alexis desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

-Richard…- dijo Martha que había reparado en el anillo que él llevaba puesto- ¿esto significa que…?

-Así es, madre…- asintió Rick y luego sonrió- tú sabes lo que le cuesta a Kate este tema… vino a verme con un ataque de celos… más bien por un comentario mal intencionado de Gina y cuando me dijo que quería casarse no lo pensé ni un segundo…

-Te entiendo y aunque me hubiese gustado estar…

-No, no… espera… eso fue un formalismo… pensamos casarnos aquí, con todos nuestros amigos y familiares como testigos… no hay nada que ocultar… - dijo Rick y Martha sonrió.

-Será una gran fiesta…

-Eso lo veremos…- dijo Rick con gesto de seriedad- Kate es amante de la sencillez, yo no creo que quiera hacer un gran festejo…

-Sólo déjalo en mis manos…

-Madre… mientras Kate esté de acuerdo… - dijo y suspiró- realmente no me gustaría contradecirla en esto…

-No te preocupes, hablaré con ella para ofrecerle mi ayuda…

Mientras tanto, Kate y Alexis entraban a la habitación de la joven y ella le indicaba un lugar para sentarse.

-Estoy bien…- dijo Kate y luego se sentó- ¿qué es eso que querías mostrarme?

-Es un catálogo de accesorios para bebés… - dijo y se lo entregó.

Los ojos de Alexis descansaron un momento en la mano de Kate, que se puso seria y la miró, esperando algún indicio de lo que pensaba.

-¿No me preguntarás nada?- le dijo cuando vio que la chica no hacía ningún comentario.

-¿Ya se casaron?- pudo decir Alexis, todavía impresionada.

-Quisimos hacer ese trámite… aunque la idea es volver a hacerlo aquí, frente a todos ustedes…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Entonces… ¿por qué lo hicieron allá?- quiso saber la joven.

-Escucha… yo me enteré que estaba embarazada aquí, luego de saber que tu padre estaba allá con Gina… compartiendo la habitación…

-Me enteré de que te sentiste mal, lo siento… nunca me cayó bien Gina, y eso fue algo horrible…

-No importa… ahora ya pasó… incluso ya hablamos…- dijo Kate y continuó- y cuando él y yo nos reencontramos, sentí que necesitaba unirme a él y se lo dije… y creo que tu padre no quiso arriesgarse a que me arrepintiera…- dijo y sonrió luego de sacudir la cabeza.

-Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo…- dijo Alexis.

-Entonces… ¿no te molesta?

-Para nada...- dijo la chica y la abrazó con ternura un momento- se que al principio parecía que no estaba demasiado contenta con la idea de que fueras la pareja de mi papá… pero de verdad me hace bien que así sea… si él está feliz, eso es lo único que me importa…

-Prometo que haré todo mi esfuerzo para que así sea…- dijo Kate y la tomó de la mano- pero ahora vamos, yo no sé qué me pasa pero estoy hambrienta…- dijo y sonrió al ver un gesto marcadamente Castle en la sonrisa de Alexis.

Se reunieron con Martha y Rick en el comedor y charlaron animadamente mientras almorzaban. Cuando se hizo de noche, Rick le ofreció llevarla a su casa, pero Kate le dijo que estaba cansada y prefería quedarse con él esa noche…

Durmieron juntos, por supuesto, y varias veces, Rick se despertó durante la noche y acarició y besó el vientre de Kate, deseando que todo saliera bien y que el tiempo transcurriera lo más rápido posible…

* * *

**Todo el tiempo me parece que esta historia está por terminar, pero creo que la seguiré un poco más... gracias por seguirla durante tanto tiempo!**


	32. Back to work

**Capítulo 32**

Kate apretó suavemente la mano de Rick antes de entrar a la oficina del capitán Montgomery. Ella sabía que él la apreciaba, incluso más de lo que debería por el tipo de trabajo que ellos hacían, pero no podía evitar pensar en las consecuencias de todo lo que había sucedido…

-Beckett… Castle…- dijo Montgomery sonriente cuando los vio entrar- bienvenidos…

-Gracias señor…- dijo Kate y Rick asintió, haciendo una especie de reverencia respetuosa.

-Me alegra que estén de vuelta… y sabía que había novedades… déjenme decirles ahora a ambos, que los veo juntos, que estoy muy feliz por ustedes…- dijo el Capitán con sinceridad.

-Sabemos que es así, Capitán…- dijo Rick y Kate asintió.

-Ahora bien… ustedes saben acerca de la política del Departamento, ¿verdad?- dijo con algo de seriedad y Kate sintió que se tensaba.

-Se refiere a que dos compañeros no pueden estar involucrados sentimentalmente…- intervino Rick.

-Y ni hablar de casarse y tener hijos…- agregó el hombre.

-Bueno… en realidad señor…- empezó Kate.

-En condiciones normales, uno de ustedes dos debería renunciar… o ser reubicado… porque lo que importa aquí es que no permanezcan juntos…

Kate sintió que se quedaba sin aire, se puso pálida…

-Capitán… no hace falta reubicar a nadie… Homicidios es donde Kate tiene que permanecer, es su vida, su cruzada… y realmente, yo he sido un consultor y si tengo dudas, puedo recurrir a ella en momentos en los que no esté trabajando, por supuesto… tengo que admitir que extrañaré estar por aquí ayudándolos, compartiendo con ustedes pero… por supuesto mi familia es más importante…- dijo Rick y Kate lo miró con tanto amor que el Capitán sintió que estaba de más…

-Castle… yo agradezco tu sinceridad, pero ese no es el punto… desafortunadamente para el Departamento, ustedes no son compañeros oficialmente… tú lo has dicho… eres un consultor, y encima, la tasa de resolución de casos se ha elevado, primero, desde que la detective Beckett entró y luego, aún más cuando entraste tú…

-Entonces…- dijo Kate tratando de comprender lo que el Capitán les decía.

-Al Departamento no le conviene perderlos ni individualmente, ni trabajando juntos… y como no hay regulación específica para consultores y policías… podemos decir que están a salvo…

-¿Podemos seguir juntos?- dijo Rick tentativamente y miró a Kate, que sonrió, todavía nerviosa.

-Mientras no discutan sobre pañales, tareas domésticas y llegadas tarde dentro de marco profesional… por mí pueden seguir…- dijo y sonrió, más aliviado. Había trabajado mucho esos días para llegar a la mejor solución, aunque no se los dijera.

-Gracias, señor…- dijo Kate y lo abrazó más distendida, y agradecida.

-Es un placer poder ayudarlos… yo los conozco a ambos y se que son buena gente…- dijo Montgomery, que luego apretó la mano de Rick y observó el anillo.

-Nos… nos casamos en Las Vegas… - dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me parece muy bien…- dijo el Capitán- realmente estoy feliz por ustedes… y ahora… a trabajar… Ryan y Esposito necesitan ayuda con un caso…

-Sí señor…- dijo Kate sonriente y cuando estaban por salir de la oficina, el Capitán llamó a Rick.

-Dígame…- dijo Rick.

-Cuídala mucho… la conozco desde que salió de la Academia y la siento como una hija…- dijo Montgomery y Rick sonrió.

-No se preocupe, Capitán… la cuidaré siempre…- dijo Rick.

-Parece mentira… cuánto te costó convencerla…- dijo el hombre y Rick sonrió.

-Valió la pena cada minuto…

-Lo sé…

* * *

Cuando Rick se reunió con todos alrededor del escritorio de Kate, pudo sentir un clima distendido y alegre. Tanto Ryan como Esposito felicitaban a Kate y ella sonreía como si fuera la persona más feliz de la tierra…

-De verdad aprecié el gesto del Capitán…- decía Kate- llegué a pensar en que no podríamos seguir trabajando juntos y…

-Y quién podría soportar tu mal humor…- dijo Ryan y sonrió.

-No sé a qué te refieres…- dijo Kate y se ruborizó.

-No mientas, Beckett… estuviste insufrible todas las veces en que él no venía… especialmente en el verano pasado.

-¿Y ustedes son mis amigos?- dijo simulando estar ofendida.

-Eso ya pasó, chicos…- dijo Rick y abrazándola dulcemente por detrás, apoyó sus manos en su vientre y sonrió.

-¿Y para cuándo la boda?- escucharon la voz de Lanie que se acercaba.

-Lanie…- dijo Kate y sonrió, abrazándola con ternura.

-Bueno… planeamos hacer algo para revalidar nuestro matrimonio… porque… ya nos casamos…- dijo Kate y levantó la mano, mostrando su anillo.

-Kate Beckett ¿cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?- dijo Lanie y después sonrió- todavía no lo puedo creer… ¿cómo la convenciste?- le dijo a Rick.

-Bueno, técnicamente ella me convenció a mí…

-Y tú no quisiste arriesgarte a que me arrepienta…- dijo Kate y todos rieron.

Charlaron un momento más y luego Kate se puso seria.

-Vamos a trabajar de una vez, hace muchos días que no lo hago y necesito focalizarme en esto… - dijo y todos asintieron.

-¿Qué tal si nos encontramos esta noche en casa? No es una fiesta, pero podríamos hacer un brindis- propuso Rick y estuvieron todos de acuerdo.

A partir de ahí, todos se compenetraron en sus tareas y al final del día, cuando Kate se preparaba para volver a su casa, sonrió distendida.

-No me malinterpretes, disfruté cada segundo contigo allá en las Vegas…

-Pero necesitabas volver aquí, a hacer lo que tú haces… y estar con tu familia…- dijo Rick y ella asintió.

-¿Es raro no?

-No creo que lo sea… tu trabajo y esta gente estuvieron contigo por muchos años… y nadie dice que ahora las cosas vayan a cambiar mucho… solo… tendremos un integrante más en la familia…

-Gracias por entenderme, amor…- dijo y se puso la chaqueta.

-Vamos a festejar con ellos…- dijo Rick y caminó a su lado hacia el ascensor.

-También extrañaba esto…- dijo ella y se inclinó un poco, empujándolo suavemente con su hombro.

-Mentirosa…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

* * *

Llegaron a casa, encargaron algo de comida y se dieron un baño juntos, acariciándose y disfrutando de eso nuevo que cada día descubrían.

Más tarde llegaron sus amigos y charlaron animadamente con ellos, hasta que Lanie, luego del brindis, miró a Kate, reflexiva.

-Dime, Kate… ¿ya te has mudado?

Kate abrió la boca y miró a Rick con impaciencia. Ellos no habían querido hablar del tema demasiado. Kate sabía que Rick prefería que ella se mudase, pero Kate pretendía tener algo de privacidad con él, por lo menos al principio y no quería herir sus sentimientos, ni la buena relación que tenía con su madre y Alexis…

Lanie se dio cuenta segundos más tarde que había hablado de más… pero seguramente, les dio una mano para decidirse a hablar por fin del tema…

* * *

**Pequeñas complicaciones que seguramente forman parte de la vida! No se preocupen! Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias, gracias, gracias por seguirlo!**


	33. Where do we want to live?

**Yo se que sonaré repetitiva, pero no puedo creer que estoy publicando el capítulo 33 de esta historia que comenzó con una locura (de mis tantas locuras) y llegó tan lejos. Personalmente, tengo un plan de como seguirla y no la voy a terminar en lo inmediato (para que se queden tranquilos). Muchas gracias por el aliento... lo que escriben como yo saben que el aliento es, además de la inspiración (cosa que va en aumento, gracias a Stana y Nathan y esos maravillosos personajes que componen), casi lo más importante que puede recibirse en respuesta! Así que, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 33**

Kate terminó de juntar las copas y lo miró con seriedad.

-Creo que es necesario que hablemos, ¿verdad?

Rick asintió y le tomó la mano, obligándola a dejar lo que hacía.

-Más que hablar, creo que tendríamos que tomar una decisión…- dijo y suspiró.

-Es cierto…- dijo y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Escucha, Kate… yo quiero estar contigo… no quiero pensar en armar un bolso o que tú tengas que hacerlo cada vez que llega la tarde y decidimos lo que haremos a la noche… ya nos hemos casado, creo que no hay ninguna necesidad de hacerlo…

-Es cierto… pero la verdad es que no quiero herir susceptibilidades… tu casa es hermosa, pero yo me siento más cómoda en la mía… y no me gustaría que eso te hiciera sentir incómodo o te trajera problemas con tu familia…

-¿Me escuchaste decir que quiero estar contigo? El punto es que a mí también me gustaría que nos quedemos aquí en mi casa… pero si tú prefieres la tuya, no tengo ningún interés de contradecirte…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿En serio?- Kate sonrió al comprobar que Rick había madurado bastante desde el momento en que lo había conocido.

-Yo amo a Alexis y a mi madre… eso no puedo negarlo, pero en este momento, lo más importante para mí es estar contigo y con ese bebé a quien tanto amo…

-Bueno… eso no quita que cada tanto no podamos venir a pasar unos días en familia… ¿no?- concedió ella.

-Por supuesto… además… mi madre comprenderá y Alexis… ella ya es grande como para entender nuestros motivos…

-Bien…- dijo Kate y sonrió- tendré que hacerte lugar en mi armario…

-Prometo no ocupar más lugar que el necesario…

-No creo que sea más que lo que ocupas en mi corazón…- le dijo ella y se movió para sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Ya tenemos turno para el ultrasonido?

-Mañana… pero no esperes ver mucho… tengo muy poco tiempo de embarazo…

-Amor… con solo escuchar su corazoncito, seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra…- dijo él y la abrazó, apretándola con ternura.

-¿Tú crees que Alexis quiera acompañarnos?- preguntó Kate pensativa- odiaría dejarla de lado y que se sintiera excluída…

-Yo creo que en el próximo, podríamos llevarla… ¿qué te parece?

-Lo que tú digas…- dijo Kate mirándolo con ternura.

-Así me gusta…- dijo él satisfecho y ella alzó la ceja.

-Castle…- le advirtió.

-Era una broma, amor… todos sabemos quién tiene más carácter en esta relación…- dijo él.

-¿Te refieres a mí?- dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida.

-Me refiero a ti, detective…- dijo él y deslizó los dedos suavemente por su espalda.

-Mmmm…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos, relajada bajo su caricia.

-Estaba pensando ¿estás muy cansada?

-De hecho sí… estoy muerta… siento que con el embarazo el cuerpo me pesa… me siento cansada más a menudo… pero en general estoy bien…

-¿Tienes sueño?- preguntó con desilusión él.

-Un poco…

-No importa…- dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie- yo me encargo…

-¿Qué haces?- dijo cuando él comenzó a prepararle un baño tibio con sales y espuma- ya nos hemos bañado hoy…

-Tiempo de relax…- dijo él y la ayudó a quitarse la ropa.

-Pero…- quiso interrumpirlo ella y él la silenció.

-Nada… déjame cuidarte, Kate…- dijo él en voz baja y Kate cerró los ojos mientras se sumergía en el agua tibia.

Rick se quitó la ropa y se reunió con ella en la bañera. Se colocó tras ella y comenzó a masajear sus hombros.

Kate se relajó en seguida, y también en seguida empezó a sentir tanto sueño que era casi imposible mantener los ojos abiertos.

Rick continuó masajeándola hasta que sintió que su cuerpo pesaba, porque se había quedado dormida.

Deslizó sus manos y acarició su vientre, despacio, cuidadosamente para no despertarla. Kate se recostó sobre el pecho de él y suspiró, entregada al sueño.

Rick la sostuvo así un rato y sonrió cuando ella volvió su cara hacia la de él, inconscientemente buscando su contacto.

Se permitió el lujo de observarla tan de cerca que pensó que nunca la había visto en realidad. Más allá de su belleza, que lo había cautivado desde el principio, Rick pudo apreciar los rasgos suaves y distendidos en sus facciones. Sintió que la adoraría hasta el día de su muerte, y que si era cierto eso que decían, de que la vida no se terminaba en ese momento, entonces, seguiría amándola también…

Se preguntó que hubiese sucedido si ese loco no hubiese copiado de sus libros, la forma de matar a sus víctimas y la sangre se le congeló. Quiso no pensar en eso… alguien le había dicho alguna vez que si algo de eso no hubiese sucedido, quizás el destino se hubiese encargado de juntarlos, porque hay veces en que las cosas suceden porque así tiene que ser… y Rick no tenía dudas de que su amor por Kate era uno de esos que _tenía que ser…_

Cuando el agua se enfrió, Rick la besó con ternura. Había pasado un largo rato estudiándola, velando su sueño.

Kate abrió los ojos y sonrió. Se desperezó y tiritó de frío.

-¿Vamos a la cama?- le dijo con voz ronca y adormilada.

-Si…- dijo él perdido en sus ojos.

Salieron del baño y Rick la envolvió en una toalla. La ayudó a colocarse una amplia remera y la acostó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él.

-Muy bien…- dijo ella y sonrió, con los ojos a punto de cerrarse.

-Mañana lo escucharemos por primera vez…- dijo él con ansiedad.

-Sí…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos.

El último registro que tuvo Kate esa noche fue el de los labios de Rick, recorriendo su cuello y su hombro, aspirando su aroma, haciéndole cosquillas, pero ella, ella estaba demasiado cansada como para reaccionar…

* * *

**Esta historia sigue! Gracias a ustedes por seguir leyendo!**


	34. Ultrasound

**Capítulo 34**

Kate abrió los ojos y lo vio sonriendo a Rick con una bandeja en la mano.

-Buenos días, hermosa…- dijo y dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

-Mmm… buenos días…- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Dormiste unas cuantas horas…- dijo y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Es muy tarde?

-No te preocupes… necesitabas descansar… estamos a tiempo para ir al ultrasonido…

-Pero yo quería pasar por la comisaría antes…- protestó Kate.

-Eso no va a ocurrir… tienes que hacerle caso a tu cuerpo… el despertador sonó y no te moviste… necesitabas descansar…

-Pero…

-Ya le avisé a Montgomery… por supuesto no tiene ningún problema de que vayamos luego del ultrasonido…

-Bueno… veo que tienes todo arreglado…

-¿Te molesta?

-No es que me moleste… me siento algo invadida… lo siento…

-Lo siento, Kate… pensé que te estaba ayudando a descansar un poco…- dijo e intentó levantase, incómodo.

-Espera…- dijo ella y lo tomó del brazo- lo siento, Rick… deben ser mis hormonas… te agradezco que estés siempre intentando cuidarme a mi y al bebé… es solo que… no estoy acostumbrada a que me cuiden…

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, esto es así, y yo no quiero renunciar a mi derecho de cuidarte…

-Está bien… creo que puedo vivir con eso…- dijo y sonrió, acariciando su cara con ternura.

Se inclinó para tomar la taza de café y chocó la de él a manera de brindis.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, entraban en el consultorio del médico y lo esperaban con ansiedad.

Al rato, el doctor Jackson salió de su consultorio con una pareja muy joven y luego de despedirlos, se acercó a ellos.

-Kate, Rick… adelante…- dijo el médico y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y se sentó.

-¿Cómo han estado?- preguntó Jackson y miró a Rick.

-Bueno… felices… cuidando mucho este bebé…- dijo Rick.

-Sí…- asintió Kate.

-Me alegra escuchar eso…- dijo el doctor.

-Y por suerte estamos juntos…- agregó Rick.

-Lo mejor que podía pasar…- dijo el médico y miró a Kate- ¿cómo te has sentido?

-Bien… algo cansada, pesada…

-Eso es normal…

-Y con algunos cambios de humor…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Eso también es normal, me temo…- le dijo y miró a Rick, que sacudió la cabeza y lo hizo sonreír.

-Pero en general, estoy bien… las náuseas van cediendo… ya no me siento tan mal por la mañana…

-Bien… es porque las semanas van pasando… lo más importante aquí, aunque me digas que el tipo de trabajo que haces te lo impide a veces, es que escuches a tu cuerpo… tómate todo el tiempo que puedas, relájate, mantente lejos de las situaciones que puedan traerte stress…

Rick tomó su mano y la acarició con ternura.

-Pero… eso es imposible- dijo Kate.

-No es imposible… yo se perfectamente que estás en continua presión en el trabajo… pero tendrás que tomarlo con más calma, Kate… eso si quieres evitar problemas durante el embarazo…

-Yo me comprometo a ayudarla y apartarla un poco si es necesario…- dijo Rick.

-¿Ves? Estoy de acuerdo… Rick colaborará contigo…- dijo y asintió con la cabeza- ¿quieren escuchar al bebé?

-Sí… por favor…- dijo Kate y se levantó luego del gesto del médico y se recostó en la camilla.

El doctor Jackson preparó el equipo y encendió el monitor. Rick corrió la silla y se sentó al lado de su esposa, tomando su mano con ternura, casi emocionado por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Imágenes de todo lo que habían vivido ese tiempo acudieron a su mente. El pedido casi desesperado de Kate, para que la ayudara a tener un hijo, sus sentimientos encontrados, toda la entrega cuando él le había confesado sus sentimientos. La mirada de Kate mientras hacían el amor, y su mirada cuando le había confesado que estaba embarazada.

Rick volvió a la realidad cuando el doctor Jackson colocaba algo de gel sobre el abdomen de Kate y ella le apretaba la mano con emoción, lista para escuchar por primera vez, los latidos del hijo de ambos…

-Aquí vamos…- dijo el médico y sonrió cuando la imagen apareció en el monitor.

-Ahí está…- dijo Rick con emoción y Kate sonrió, intentando descifrar algo en la pantalla grisácea.

-Todo parece estar en orden…- dijo moviendo el aparato suavemente sobre la zona cercana al ombligo.

-No se distingue demasiado…- dijo Kate y hubo un silencio incómodo cuando el médico achicó los ojos y acercó la vista al monitor, como si estuviese viendo algo raro.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Rick y Jackson los miró un momento, como si se hubiese quedado pensando.

Todo está bien…- dijo sonriendo y alzó ambas cejas.

-Bien… me había inquietado un poco…- dijo Rick con sinceridad y miró a Kate, que también se había sentido incómoda.

-Es que… todo es tan pequeño que cuesta reconocer las partes… el próximo ultrasonido será mejor, tendrán la posibilidad de ver más detalles…

-A ese podríamos traer a Alexis… mi hija mayor…- dijo Rick y el doctor asintió.

-¿Puede venir, verdad?- preguntó Kate.

-Por supuesto, Kate… mientras tú estés de acuerdo… bien… vamos a escuchar…- dijo y encendió un interruptor en el equipo.

Rick y Kate se miraron emocionados cuando escucharon el latido rápido e ininterrumpido, pero notaron algo extraño.

-¿Es posible que el aparato esté funcionando mal?… quiero decir… el sonido no parece bueno…

-El sonido está bien, Rick…- dijo el médico con calma.

-Entonces… tendré que ir al médico… estoy escuchando una especie de eco…

-No es un eco…- dijo y cuando iba a seguir hablando, Kate lo interrumpió.

-Un momento… yo también lo estoy oyendo…- dijo achicando los ojos para prestar atención.

-No hay problemas con el dispositivo… Kate, Rick lo que están escuchando son dos latidos simultáneos…

-¿A qué se refiere con dos latidos simultáneos?- dijo Rick y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba a él.

-Me refiero a que son dos bebés…- dijo Jackson y sonrió.

-¿Cómo que dos bebés?- dijo Rick con incredulidad y miró a Kate que estaba con la boca abierta sin poder hablar.

-Miren…- dijo y enfocó una de las bolsas y pudieron ver la cabecita de uno de los niños que se movía inquieto- aquí está uno…- luego deslizó el aparato hacia abajo y les mostró la otra bolsa, el otro bebé parecía más tranquilo- aquí está el otro…

-Dios mío…- dijo Kate y se tapó la boca con la mano, las lágrimas saliendo incontrolables.

-¿Son dos?- preguntó Rick y miró a Kate, llorando él también.

* * *

**Seguramente se sorprendieron como Kate y Rick, ¿verdad? Espero que les siga gustando, nos vemos pronto!**


	35. Sharing the news

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que mis conocimientos de medicina son básicos, todos los detalles quizás un poco exagerados son exclusivamente para añadir condimentos a la historia... disculpen si cometo errores! Gracias! ;)**

**Capítulo 35**

Kate sonrió con ternura cuando Rick, ni bien subieron al auto, se inclinó para besar su abdomen…

-Tengo que reconocer que esto me da algo de miedo…- dijo Rick.

-A mí también…- contestó Kate seria.

-Pero será tan aterrador como hermoso…

-Sí…- dijo Kate y suspiró.

-Relájate Kate… será hermoso, lo prometo…- dijo y palmeó su abdomen con suavidad.

Kate arrancó el auto y decidieron ir a contarles la novedad a Martha y Alexis.

Las encontraron de casualidad a ambas en la casa de Rick y ellas los miraron expectantes en cuanto llegaron. La llamada que les habían hecho no había hecho otra cosa que inquietarlas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Mi hermano está bien?- dijo Alexis.

-Todo está bien…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick que sonrió.

-Ya dígannos que pasa…- dijo Martha- a mí nunca me gustaron las adivinanzas…

-Bueno… cuando hicimos el ultrasonido, escuchamos algo raro en los latidos…- dijo Rick.

-Pero dijeron que estaba todo bien…- protestó Alexis.

-Está todo bien… eso raro que escuchábamos, que parecía un eco… es el sonido de dos latidos superpuestos…

-¿Dos?- dijo Alexis y Martha abrió la boca, demasiado impresionada como para hablar.

-Dos…- dijo Kate y levantó los dedos en forma de "V".

-¿Mellizos?- dijo Alexis desencajada.

-Así es…- dijo Rick y se quedó esperando la reacción de Alexis.

-¿Qué puedo decir?- dijo Martha y abrazó a Kate- no otra cosa que no sea, aquí estoy para lo que me necesiten… estoy feliz… sigo estando feliz por ambos…

-¿Alexis?- dijo Rick todavía esperándola.

-Es maravilloso…- dijo y abrazó a su padre.

-Lo es…- dijo Rick y la apretó contra él.

-Y… ¿cómo?- preguntó Alexis.

-Solo sucedió… - le contestó Rick.

-Pero… ¿tenemos antecedentes en la familia?

-Bueno… mi madre me contó una vez que su padre tenía un hermano mellizo… nunca lo conocí… pero quizás sea hereditario… - dijo Kate.

-Y la realidad es que no sabemos mucho sobre la familia de mi padre…- dijo Rick algo incómodo.

-Es cierto…- dijo Alexis y besó la mejilla de Kate- tendremos que preparar las cosas para dos bebés entonces…

-Sí… Alexis…- dijo Rick- sobre eso tendríamos que hablar un poco…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la niña sin entender.

-Lo que tu papá quiere decir es que… durante el embarazo, me gustaría que viviésemos en mi casa… no se enojen, pero me siento más cómoda… pero… cuando nazcan los bebés… - dijo y miró a Rick sonriendo al ver su cara de sorpresa- supongo que tendremos que mudarnos aquí… o a otro lado, todos juntos…

-Me parece justo…- dijo Alexis- además tendremos que ayudarte…

-No es por la ayuda, que seguramente voy a apreciar mucho… nosotros ya somos una familia… y aunque me tienta la idea de seguir en mi casa porque estoy cómoda, creo que no es justo negarles a ustedes la posibilidad de compartir con nosotros…

-Querida…- dijo Martha que sin saber, había comprendido todo lo que ocurría- es muy generoso de tu parte habernos tenido en cuenta…

Rick apretó la mano de Kate con emoción y Alexis sonrió. Hacía tiempo que veía a su padre alegre, feliz, de buen humor. Y sabía que todo se debía a que por fin había dado un paso importante en su vida, y lo había dado con Kate…

-Se quedaron a almorzar con ellas y luego fueron a la comisaría a hablar con el capitán Montgomery.

-¿Mellizos?- preguntó Montgomery con los ojos muy abiertos y sonriendo.

-Así es…- contestó Rick orgulloso mientras Kate asentía contenta.

-Que Dios los proteja… si bien es una bendición y me hace muy feliz… será complicado…- dijo y los abrazó brevemente, él sabía que esas demostraciones no eran tan bien vistas.

Cuando salieron de la oficina del Capitán, Ryan y Espo los esperaban con mirada sospechosa.

-¿Qué pasó ahí adentro?- preguntó Espo.

-Nada… es solo que tuvimos nuestro primer ultrasonido…- dijo Kate contenta- y todo está muy bien… pero son dos bebés…

-¡Dos!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno… no es tan grave…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-Espera a que ambos lloren a la madrugada al mismo tiempo…

-No pensemos en eso ahora…- protestó Kate y tanto Ryan como Espo se acercaron y la saludaron.

* * *

El día pasó lentamente. Cada tanto, Rick y Kate se miraban sin decir nada y ambos podían percibir en el otro cierto nerviosismo, pero estaban muy felices…

-Hey Lanie…- dijo Kate cuando se encontró con su amiga a última hora.

-Tarde… ya me lo contaron los chicos… y todavía no puedo creerlo…- dijo y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco…- dijo Kate.

-Amiga… ¿cómo te sientes?

-Todavía estoy acostumbrándome a la idea… pero estaremos bien…- dijo Kate.

-Eso está descontado… tienes a un muy buen tipo a tu lado, amiga… - dijo Lanie y sonrió satisfecha.

-Todavía me pregunto como fue que de hacer tratamiento para tener uno, estoy esperando dos...

-¿Demasiada práctica?- dijo Lanie y ambas rieron.

* * *

A la hora de la cena, se reunieron con la última persona a la que les faltaba contarle la noticia.

-Y yo que pensé que no llegaría a ser abuelo…- dijo Jim y abrazó a Kate emocionado.

-¿Qué me dices, abuelo? ¿qué prefieres, dos niños, dos niñas o uno y uno?- preguntó Rick.

-Voy a decir lo que se dice en estos casos…- contestó Jim- lo único que me importa es que sean sanos… estoy feliz por ustedes…

-Lástima que mamá no pueda verlos…- dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- la retó Jim- tú sabes que ella está siempre a nuestro lado…

-Es cierto…- dijo Kate y se secó las lágrimas.

-¿Te quedas a comer, suegro?- preguntó Rick.

-Por supuesto…- dijo el padre de Kate y sonrió, abrazando a su hija.

* * *

Luego de la cena, cuando Jim se despidió y se fue. Kate se quedó pensativa luego de lavar los platos que habían quedado sobre la mesa.

-Vamos a la cama, amor…- dijo Rick y la tomó del hombro.

-Sí… estoy un poco cansada…- Kate lo siguió y caminaron hacia la habitación juntos.

-Escucha…- dijo él cuando llegaron y Kate comenzaba a quitarse la ropa para cambiarse e irse a dormir- ¿realmente quieres vivir con mi madre y Alexis una vez que nazcan los bebés?

-Por supuesto…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Pero… ¿no habíamos hablado otra cosa?

-Sí… pero estuve pensando y me di cuenta de que no era justo separarte de tu familia… y creo que en el fondo, también quiero estar con ellas…

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces…- dijo Rick y la abrazó.

-La idea es que seas feliz conmigo…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-¿No se me nota?- dijo él y besó sus labios.

-Mucho… - sonrió ella.

-Y dime… ¿estás muy cansada esta noche?

-Un poco ¿por qué?- dijo y sonrió ante la mueca de inocencia de Rick.

-Me preguntaba si tú y yo podríamos… bueno… tú sabes…- dijo con la misma cara.

-¿Hacer el amor?- preguntó Kate y Rick alzó ambas cejas, sin querer admitirlo.

-Pero si estás cansada…

-Estoy cansada…- dijo y ante la cara de desilusión de Rick, sonrió y continuó hablando- pero creo que puedo manejarlo…

-Mmmm- dijo él y sumergió su nariz en el cuello de ella- qué suerte… realmente lo necesito…

-Cállate y bésame…- le dijo ella en tono de broma.

-Así que no era el único que lo necesitaba…- dijo él y la empujó hacia la cama mientras se adueñaba de sus labios y ella reía a carcajadas.

* * *

**Qué tal les pareció? Realmente sigue gustando? Estoy comenzando a preguntarme si es necesario seguir! Graciasssssss!**


	36. Chocolate & Pregnancy cravings

**Capítulo 36**

Kate cerró los ojos placenteramente mientras disfrutaba de su chocolate favorito. Era domingo, no tenía que ir a ningún lado hasta el día siguiente y Rick se había ido a cenar con Alexis y su nuevo novio…

La ocasión era ideal para darse un gusto. Sobre todo porque a Rick le disgustaba un poco que comiera dulces porque el médico le había recomendado que cuidara su peso, para poder llegar bien a término.

Pero esos días los antojos la estaban matando y no tenía nada de malo que fuera generosa con sus deseos…

Cambió el canal, buscando algo interesante para entretenerse. No encontró nada. Y cuando se disponía a ir a dormir, escuchó la puerta.

Escondió el papel en el bolsillo de su bata y se mordió el labio deseando que él no la descubriese.

-Hey… llego justo para compartir contigo un café…- dijo él y besó su frente.

-De hecho estaba a punto de irme a dormir… ¿cómo te fue?

-Bien… el chico no es nada del otro mundo pero Alexis está feliz y yo me alegro…

-Rick… el chico nunca será el ideal…- dijo y sonrió cuando él suspiró con pesadez.

-Es cierto…- dijo y se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola con ternura- ¿Qué hacías?

-Nada… no encontré demasiado para ver en televisión, me iba a la cama… ¿vienes?- le dijo y alzó la ceja seductora.

-Mmm…- dijo él y se inclinó levemente para besarla- si me invitas así…- le dijo sobre los labios seduciéndola y ahí fue cuando sintió el olor al chocolate.

Kate besó sus labios habiéndose dado cuenta de que él la había descubierto y luego lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Estuviste comiendo chocolate?- le preguntó con seriedad.

-Tenía antojo…- protestó Kate.

-Lo sé, amor… pero recuerda lo que dijo el médico…

-El médico no tiene que vivir con mis hormonas, con mis cambios de humor ni mis antojos…- insistió Kate.

-¿Era muy grande?- le preguntó Rick para sacarle seriedad.

-Un poco…- dijo y miró hacia abajo.

-Y me lo estabas ocultando…

-Sí… no quería que te enojaras…- dijo sin mirarlo aún.

-Yo no me enojo, Kate… se que si lo comiste es porque tenías muchas ganas… pero entiéndeme, yo me preocupo por ti y por los bebés…

-Tienes razón… lo siento…- dijo ella e hizo un puchero que lo hizo sonreír.

-Si tienes antojo de un chocolate, come uno pequeño, o un bombón…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y se inclinó sobre él- gracias por cuidarnos…- lo besó dulcemente.

Rick acarició su espalda suavemente, pero se dio cuenta de que Kate esperaba más. Esos días se había vuelto bastante demandante y aunque no le dijera nada, él sabía que ella necesitaba algo de atención…

Deslizó su bata hacia abajo y comenzó a besar sus hombros, que habían quedado al descubierto. Ella jadeó apreciativamente mientras abría su camisa, ansiosa por acariciar su piel.

Kate murmuró algo que él no escuchó y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, frente a él y lo miró con deseo. Rick sonrió, admirado de cómo esa mujer, luego de incontables veces en que habían tenido intimidad, seguía afectándolo como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado…

-¿Quieres ir a la cama?- le dijo él cuando ella se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama.

-Lo único que quiero, es a ti…- dijo ella en voz baja, grave y sexy.

Rick la tomó de la nuca y la acercó a él en un beso profundo e interminable.

-Ven…- dijo él y la ayudó a levantarse- estaremos más cómodos…

Kate accedió y fueron a la cama. Él la hizo recostar y le quitó lo que quedaba de ropa. La besó con cuidado, en un punto tenía miedo de causarle algún daño a ella o a los bebés…

Recorrió todo su cuerpo con caricias y la escuchó, teniendo en cuenta sus deseos.

Un rato más tarde, ella lo sorprendió tomando la iniciativa e intercambiando lugares con él. Rick la observó frente a él como si no la conociera, como la primera vez…

Y cuando Rick sentía que estaba al borde del clímax solamente por las caricias de ella, Kate se acomodó a su lado y suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él.

-Nada…- dijo ella y volvió a suspirar.

-¿Entonces?- quiso saber él.

-No lo sé… creo que me distraje… no puedo explicarlo… - dijo con seriedad.

Rick intentó un poco más, la estimuló, pero se dio cuenta de que ella estaba algo incómoda por la situación y siguió besándola un momento más, sintiéndose algo frustrado…

-Esto no es culpa tuya, Rick…- dijo comprensiva- seguramente son las hormonas…

-Sí… puede ser…

-Pero te quedaste con las ganas…- dijo ella y soltó una carcajada- lo siento… no me río de ti, sino de la situación… y también de los nervios…

-No te preocupes…- le dijo él intentando controlar su deseo- descansa…

Kate se acomodó bajo las mantas y él la abrazó un momento.

Rick se dio cuenta de que le costaba trabajo dormirse. Pero no se movió, se quedó al lado de Kate, observándola dormir, práctica que había aprendido a disfrutar hacía poco…

* * *

Al otro día cuando ella se despertó, se mordió el labio con impotencia. Rick estaba dormido a su lado, su erección matutina casi incomodándolo y ella no sentía absolutamente nada…

No era que no pudiese hacer un esfuerzo y tratar de concentrarse, sino que él se daría cuenta de que ella no estaba tan motivada y quizás le molestaría más…

Decidió que hablaría con su obstetra y le preguntaría si esa sensación era normal… estaba casi segura de la respuesta que escucharía, pero quería estar tranquila…

Se levantó en puntas de pie y se acercó a la mesa del desayunador. Su celular había quedado ahí… se fijó la hora y se encogió de hombros, no le importaba si era un mal momento…

-Hey Doc…-le dijo a su obstetra- disculpe la hora, soy Kate… solo… solo tengo una duda y me gustaría saber su opinión…

-Dime, Kate…- el médico sonaba adormilado, pero no dijo nada.

-Resulta que anoche… estábamos… con Rick a punto de… bueno, usted sabe… el juego previo fue genial, pero cuando íbamos a… pasar a lo más importante, de repente el deseo se esfumó… y no pude hacer nada al respecto…

-¿Te refieres a tu deseo o al de Rick?

-Al mío… por eso me molesta… yo no quiero que Rick piense que…

-Rick no pensará nada si le explicas… tu problema es por el desequilibrio hormonal que produce el embarazo… es todo… habrá momentos en que no querrás ni verlo y otros en que no podrás quitarle las manos de encima…

-Entiendo… y esto, ¿es pasajero?

-Depende… en algunas pacientes dura más tiempo que en otras… pero debes relajarte, Kate… yo sé que no quieres hacerlo sentir mal a Rick… pero él debe intentar comprenderte…

-Gracias doc…- dijo y cuando cortó, sintió las manos de Rick en su cintura y sus labios en su cuello.

-Buenos días, sra. Castle…- le dijo perdido en su perfume.

-Buenos días amor…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-No te hagas problemas… iremos despacio… si no tienes ganas, solo avísame… todo está bien…- dijo y la abrazó con ternura…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Muchas gracias por leer y les cuento que estoy trabajando en una nueva historia que les presentaré esta semana o tal vez la otra. Gracias por estar ahí, apoyándome SIEMPRE!**


	37. A matter of Hormones

**Capítulo 37**

Kate miró a Rick sin comprender cuando él la observó con semblante de terror. Él no podía creer como era que ella lo perseguía como si hiciese siglos que no estaban juntos en la intimidad.

Todo había parecido regularizarse esas últimas semanas, pero ahora, las hormonas de Kate atacaban nuevamente y Rick estaba un poco incómodo…

-Ven aquí Rick… aún no tengo suficiente de ti…- dijo y se mordió el labio con deseo.

-Katherine Beckett, estamos en el lugar de trabajo…- le dijo cuando ella lo empujó por el pasillo, al cuarto de la limpieza.

-¿Y eso qué importa? Nadie tiene por qué enterarse…- dijo Kate y le sonrió alzando las cejas.

-Kate… hicimos el amor anoche… y hoy a la mañana, dos veces…- dijo Rick- no puedes estar tan desesperada…

-¿Qué pasa Castle? ¿Ya no me deseas?- le preguntó con algo de desilusión.

-No es eso… lo sabes…

-Bueno… es que cada vez que tengo un segundo para pensar, me acuerdo de todo lo que hacemos cuando estamos solos y…- dijo Rick pudo ver en sus ojos el profundo deseo- casi no puedo evitar desearte, Rick…

-Kate…- dijo él.

-Solo un ratito…- dijo y lo empujó hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos y empujándolo para aprisionarlo y que se moviese lo menos posible…

-Kate… por favor… esto está mal… si alguien nos descubre…

-No me importa… no me importa nada…- dijo y lo acarició por encima del pantalón y notó que él estaba comenzando a excitarse también.

-¿No podemos esperar un par de horas?- dijo mientras ella lo liberaba y se quitaba la parte de debajo de su ropa.

-No… no podemos…- dijo y lo tomó de la solapa del saco y se acomodó contra la puerta, lista para que él la hiciera elevarse y acomodar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Rick no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, las caricias y la actitud de Kate eran imposibles de dejar pasar.

La levantó, se acomodó y en un segundo estaba en ella, que estaba totalmente lista para él.

La miró de cerca, ella tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados, extasiada por sentirlo parte suya.

Rick se movió contra ella rítmicamente y la escuchó jadear de placer. Rick no quería pensar, no quería creer que podría haber consecuencias de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero si a Kate no le importaba, él no era quién para levantar la bandera de la castidad ahí dentro…

Kate llegó al clímax rápidamente. Y cuando se recuperó comenzó a murmurar las palabras exactas para volverlo loco.

Rick no tardó en seguirla y cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, la besó con ternura y la bajó suavemente para que ambos pudiesen vestirse con tranquilidad.

Antes de salir, ella lo besó en los labios y sonrió.

-Te amo, Rick…- le dijo y él sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de emoción.

* * *

Cuando salieron, se encontraron con la mirada analítica de Esposito que sacudió la cabeza.

Kate pasó a su lado sonrojada y miró a Rick.

-Te dije que el limpiador no estaba ahí, Castle…- dijo con fingido mal humor.

-Sí… tenías razón…- le dijo él y Espo lo detuvo.

-Escucha, bro… aquí no… podrían tener problemas, Montgomery es un buen tipo, pero no podrá consentir esto…

-Lo sé… pero no puedo hacer nada…

-¿Cómo que no? Aguántate…

-¿Yo? Es ella la que está desesperada…- dijo con desesperación y Espo sonrió.

-Ah…no le eches la culpa… está embarazada… tienes que controlarte Castle…

-No me lo digas a mi, bro… está como loca… tuvimos sexo cuatro veces en menos de 15 horas…

-¿Y todavía te quejas?

-¿Crees que no hubiera podido aguantar hasta llegar a casa? Es ella y sus hormonas… a veces no puede ni verme… pero otras en que no le alcanza con nada… ¿qué quieres que haga? Tú la conoces…

-Sí… la conozco…- dijo Espo pensativo- y bueno… entonces disfrútalo… cuando esos bebés nazcan, tendrás menos tiempo y te arrepentirás de no aprovechar las oportunidades ahora…

-Puede ser…

-Pero sean cuidadosos… no querrán que haya consecuencias…

-Eso intento…- dijo Rick y cuando caminó hacia donde Kate estaba hablando con Ryan, Espo no pudo evitar comprenderlo, él sabía cuánto amaba Rick a Kate y se alegraba de que fueran felices…

* * *

Cuando Rick la alcanzó, Kate le sonrió y se ruborizó. Rick la continuó mirando, cada día que pasaba la amaba un poco más, y eso que cuando se decidió a proponerle una relación, pensó que era imposible amarla más...

Y cuando el día terminó y fueron a su casa, cocinaron juntos la cena. Rick se sirvió una copa de vino y a ella una copa de agua. Kate le sonrió mientras continuaba preparando la salsa para su pasta y Rick le permitió tomar un sorbo de su vino.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo y besó su cuello cariñosamente.

-No tengo ningún motivo para estar mal… ¿no te parece?

-Tienes razón… es solo que me gusta estar seguro de que todo está bien…

-Todo está bien…- dijo y giró para abrazarlo- ¿pasó algo con Espo?

-No… bueno… nos recomendó que nos cuidáramos…

-Sí… lo siento, Rick… realmente no sé lo que me pasó… estaba desesperada…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-¿Estás arrepentida? Porque para mí fue un momento increíble…

-No, por supuesto que no… pero me avergüenza no poder controlarme…

-Tratemos de cuidarnos, eso es todo… debo admitir que tenía la fantasía de encerrarme contigo ahí…- dijo y cerró los ojos y ella se mordió el labio.

-Dios, Rick…- dijo ella con voz baja y grave- dime que no tienes ganas otra vez…- dijo y cerró los ojos cuando él deslizó su mano y testeó si a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

-¿Otra vez, detective?- dijo él y sonrió seductor.

-No me dirás que tienes que hacer un esfuerzo…- dijo ella en el mismo tono.

-Para nada, querida… ¿qué tal un baño sexy de inmersión, para que no te sientas fatigada?

-¿Baño sexy?- preguntó ella alzando ambas cejas y sonriendo.

Rick la tomó de los hombros y la llevó a su habitación entre besos. Estaba un poco cansado, sí… pero no podía evitar pensar que amaba a Kate con toda su alma y quería verla feliz y en esos días, también satisfecha…

* * *

**Otra historia que solo tiene momentos felices... ustedes tienen la palabra autorizada, ¿quieren complicaciones?**


	38. Confussion

**Capítulo 38**

Kate caminó tratando de no hacer ruido mientras intentaba oír la conversación que Rick mantenía por su celular. Hacía varios días que recibía llamadas y se alejaba para "hablar tranquilo" pero ella sentía curiosidad y ya estaba comenzando a plantearse que quizás Rick tuviese una relación con alguien más joven y más bonita que ella, sobre todo porque ella siempre había pensado que no era su tipo…

Escuchó su risa en tono bajo. Achicó los ojos con furia. Conocía el tono, creía que lo había olvidado pero era el que usaba con ella al principio… cuando la relación entre ellos comenzaba…

El la sintió acercarse y cambió de tema. Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta. Casi en seguida, Rick cortó la comunicación y le sonrió.

-Aquí estabas…- dijo y extendió sus brazos para recibirla.

-Sí… aquí estoy…- dijo ella algo molesta.

-¿Todo bien?

-Mejor que nunca…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No…- dijo y aspiró hondo- ¿a ti?

-No…- dijo él y ella notó algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Nadie importante…

-¿Estás seguro?- lo presionó ella.

-¿Qué pasa Kate?

-¿Crees que soy tonta? Hace días que te encierras para hablar, utilizas tono bajo y te ríes… te duró poco la fidelidad conmigo, Castle…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kate… ¿qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que sé que está pasando…

-Estás equivocada…- dijo él e intentó tomarla de los hombros.

-No lo estoy, Rick… te conozco…

-¿Qué conoces? Conoces a un Rick que nunca se había enamorado realmente antes… yo no te puedo asegurar que fui fiel toda mi vida… pero contigo sí, amor…

-Sí… claro…

-Kate… yo no necesito otra mujer… te tengo a ti… y eres todo lo que quiero y necesito…

-Claro… vieja, gorda, fea, con cambios de humor…- dijo entre lágrimas.

-Así es como te amo, Kate… - dijo y acarició suavemente su cara.

-Estás mintiendo…

-Te juro que no…

-Entonces dime con quién hablabas…

-No puedo… lo siento… te pido que confíes en mi…

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso para mi? Todas las pruebas están en tu contra…

-¿Qué pruebas?

-Sabes de lo que hablo, Castle… no te hagas el desentendido…

-Kate…- dijo él y tomó sus manos, besando sus dedos con dedicación unos segundos y ella solo lo observó- tú eres el amor de mi vida… tú y esos niños son lo único que me importa… y también Alexis, por supuesto…

-¿Entonces por qué me haces esto?

-No te hago nada… te lo juro, Kate… confía en mi…

-Rick…

-Kate, no quiero seguir discutiendo… no nos hace bien… y tampoco a los bebés…

-Es cierto…- dijo y algunas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos- quiero saber con quien hablabas…

-Es sobre trabajo, créeme…

-¿Era Gina?

-Algo así…

-¡¿Era Gina?!

-Hablábamos de trabajo, todo el tiempo…

-¿Rick… tengo que recordarte las cosas que nos hizo? Yo puedo lidiar con la idea de que fue tu mujer hasta hace poco… puedo entender que quizás esté confundida porque te sigue queriendo, pero no puedo, bajo ningún punto de vista, aguantar que tú sigas llamándola…

-Kate… tranquilízate… Gina es mi editora… yo reconozco que debería hacer algo al respecto, pero por el momento, es lo único que tengo…

Kate lo miró con rabia mezclada con tristeza y giró sobre sus talones para irse.

-No quiero que estemos mal, amor…- dijo pero ella no le contestó.

* * *

Kate se concentró en lo que hacía, mientras ordenaba algo de ropa y terminaba de lavar lo que había quedado de la cena. Sabía que necesitaba descansar, pero se daba cuenta de que no podría dormir, especialmente porque sabía que Rick insistiría con el tema, o quizás no, y eso era peor.

Cuando no tuvo más remedio entró a su habitación y lo encontró leyendo un libro, vestido solo con la parte de abajo de su pijama y Kate lo observó, sabiendo que él, de alguna manera intentaba llamar su atención.

No dijo ni una palabra, se cambió de ropa y se acostó a su lado. Él le dirigió un par de miradas pero tampoco dijo nada.

Cuando Kate se acomodó a su lado, él instintivamente colocó una mano sobre su abdomen, acariciándola suavemente y ella, a pesar de que pensó en moverse para zafarse de su caricia, lo dejó hacer, consciente de que de alguna manera, él tenía derecho.

-Te ha crecido un poco estos días- dijo y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Solo tengo tres meses de embarazo, Rick… es imposible que se me note… solo parezco gorda…- dijo casi sin emoción.

-¿Por qué insistes con eso, Kate? Tú sabes que inevitablemente subirás unos kilos durante el embarazo, sobre todo si estás esperando dos niños…

-Solo soy realista…- dijo y suspiró- buenas noches…- dijo e intentó girar para darle la espalda.

-Kate…- le dijo él y la detuvo del brazo- ¿podemos dormir abrazados?

-Prefiero que no… me siento algo incómoda…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio. Estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

-¿Por qué sigues enojada conmigo?

-Ya no sé si estoy enojada… pero sí estoy desilusionada…

-Yo no tengo nada con Gina…

-¿Qué me dirías si te cuento que le pedí a Montgomery que me asigne a Robos y me voy a trabajar al equipo de Demming…?

-Sería una tontería… y no tiene nada que ver con esto…

-¿No?

-Yo necesito que Gina me contacte con la gente de la editorial, es todo… no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que sea mi ex esposa…

-Ok… ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que has estado hablando con ella?

-Porque no puedo…

-Bien… quiere decir que ella sabe cosas sobre ti que yo no sé… pero no, claro, esto no tiene nada que ver con que yo sea tu esposa y ella tu ex… ¿qué puede ser tan secreto?

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Porque tengo derecho… terminaste "Naked Heat" hace poco… ¿qué puede ser tan urgente?

-Un nuevo proyecto…- dijo él casi con fastidio.

-¿Y por qué tanto secreto?

-Porque tiene que ver contigo…

-¿Otro libro de Nikki Heat?

-No por ahora… el contrato me obliga a publicar uno por año…

-¿Entonces?

-Era una sorpresa que ahora no lo será… porque te has empecinado en indagarme como si fuera un sospechoso…

-Bueno… tienes que reconocer que la situación era confusa…

-Y también que no me tienes confianza…

-Lo siento, Rick…- dijo y comenzó a llorar- siento que ya no te gusto… que podrías cansarte de mí…

-Ya te dije que no es así… y no me gusta que desconfíes de mí… - dijo y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-¿Me contarás sobre la sorpresa?

-Se suponía que no te contaría nada…- dijo algo molesto.

-Pero ya empezaste, ahora quiero saber…

-Solo te diré que es un proyecto que pasó por mi cabeza desde el momento en que te conocí…

-¿Además de Nikki Heat?

-Nikki Heat es un hermoso personaje… pero es ficción… yo quiero constar nuestra historia en forma de novela… e intercalar algunos poemas que te escribí… durante estos años…

Kate abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Poemas? No pensé que te gustara escribir poemas…

-De hecho no me gustaba demasiado, pero una vez me sentí inspirado y escribí unos cuantos, como una forma de expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo y no podía decirte…- dijo y bajó la vista, algo avergonzado.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Comenzó un poco antes, pero recién pude sentarme a escribir luego de que me contaras la historia de tu madre…

-¿Puedo leerlos?

-Eso seguirá siendo una sorpresa por ahora…- dijo él y alzó ambas cejas.

-Pero…

-No insistas…- dijo él y ella sonrió misteriosamente.

Kate se levantó y se colocó sobre él mientras lo miraba con intensidad.

-Quiero que sepas que haré lo que sea necesario para convencerte…- le dijo en tono bajo y sexy.

Rick sintió la respuesta corporal a las palabras de su esposa y suspiró audiblemente cuando ella se inclinó y comenzó a besar su torso desnudo.

-Y yo resistiré todo lo que pueda- dijo y cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus manos acariciándolo por sobre la tela del pantalón.

* * *

**Como lo dije en mi otra historia, lamento la demora, pero es época de exámenes! Gracias por seguir la historia!**


	39. The story of our story

**Después de un breve período de bloqueo, aquí estamos otra vez, espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 39**

Kate sonrió con el manuscrito entre sus manos, por suerte, luego de mucho discutir, Rick había accedido a mostrárselo antes de mandarlo a imprimir. Los editores estaban encantados y ella quería saber por qué…

Se sentó en la cama y se acomodó las almohadas detrás, había entrado al cuarto mes de embarazo y su vientre había crecido considerablemente.

Rick le había dado la posibilidad de leer sola, sin interrupciones y Kate se había llevado una taza de su café saborizado favorito para disfrutar de la lectura…

Antes de leer nada se preguntó cómo podría ser la historia, se preguntó si leería cosas que la harían sufrir, o si Rick tendría algo pendiente por decirle, algo quizá no tan bueno o alguna crítica que se hubiese guardado… sacudió la cabeza… era imposible que él tuviera algo para decirle y no se lo hubiese dicho personalmente… pero había una sola forma de saber lo que estaba escrito… Kate se mordió el labio y aspiró hondo…

Abrió el manuscrito y leyó la dedicatoria. Sus lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, si comenzaba así, no quería ni pensar lo que sucedería luego…

_"A Kate, mi mujer, mi esposa, mi amiga, mi amante, la mujer de mis sueños y, próximamente, la madre de mis hijos. Gracias."_

Kate inspiró hondo y comenzó a leer.

El prefacio le resultó interesante. Describía con lujo de detalles cómo se habían conocido, como él la había visto desde el comienzo y cómo se había enamorado de ella.

También hablaba de Nikki Heat y la supuesta idealización que él había hecho de ella, aunque, sin embargo, él creía que no había alcanzado su objetivo y que todo se debía a la fantasía que tenía de tenerla toda para él…

Algunas horas pasaron mientras ella leía los capítulos en donde, hábilmente, Rick mezclaba los casos más relevantes en los que habían trabajado juntos, con asombroso detalle y los avances que él sentía que su relación iba haciendo… y también, algunos poemas increíbles que ella quiso recordar para pedirle que se los recitara algún día… poemas muy románticos en algunos casos y bastante tristes y hablando de amor no correspondido en otros…

Las afirmaciones de Rick le traían recuerdos y sus reacciones fueron diversas, lloró, rió, se enojó y finalmente, cuando llegaba al final, sintió una profunda sensación de paz al darse cuenta de algo que intuía y que Rick le había dicho, pero que fue bueno poder corroborar: la historia entre ellos había sido increíble y lo mejor, solo estaba por venir…

Cuando Kate llegó a los agradecimientos, pensó que se había quedado sin lágrimas, pero siguió llorando…

_"Gracias a mi madre y a mi hija, las pelirrojas más hermosas y el soporte más grande que he tenido hasta aquí"._

_"A mis amigos y todos los que vivieron nuestro proceso, intentando ayudarnos, sufriendo en silencio cada vez que las cosas se complicaban"._

_"A Lanie, artífice de mi relación con Kate, que urdió una trampa con tal de que pudiésemos hablar en primer lugar, gracias, amiga"._

_"A los detectives Ryan y Esposito, fieles amigos, compañeros de andanzas y ángeles guardianes de mi amor"._

_"Al Capitán Montgomery, un padre, un amigo y el primero en darse cuenta que Kate y yo éramos el uno para el otro"._

_"A ti, amor, por enseñarme cada día que no importa lo que suceda, siempre hay una posibilidad de ser feliz, te amo"._

Kate cerró el manuscrito y cuando elevó la mirada, empañada por las lágrimas, lo encontró apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Tan malo es?- dijo y sonrió.

-Es increíble…- dijo Kate secándose las lágrimas- cada palabra, todo está documentado ahí… hasta cosas que yo ni siquiera recordaba…- dijo mirándolo con admiración.

-Era la idea… y si supieras que no tardé casi nada en escribirlo, porque todo estaba aquí…- dijo señalándose la cabeza.

-No por nada has sido siempre mi escritor favorito…- dijo y extendió sus brazos, dejando el manuscrito a un costado.

-¿Leíste los poemas?

-Hermosos… me hace sentir muy bien que te hayas inspirado en mí… y lamento haberte hecho sufrir… porque no todos fueron románticos…

-Es cierto… pero son cosas de la vida… peor sería que los estuviese escribiendo y las cosas no hubiesen salido bien… ¿no crees?

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él cuando él se sentó a su lado- ¿me los recitarás algún día?

-No sé… soy bueno escribiendo, no leyendo…

-Sin embargo tengo buenos recuerdos de cuando leías para toda esa gente que te esperaba horas…

-Lo pensaré…- dijo y sonrió, acariciando su cara, pensativo.

Kate cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Sentía deseos de tenerlo cerca, de escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Y fue ahí cuando se sobresaltó.

-Oh, Dios mío… se movieron…- dijo colocando una mano sobre su abdomen, desesperada por volver a sentirlo.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Los bebés?

-Sí, sí… te juro que sí…- dijo con la boca abierta, sin poder creerlo… ella sabía que eso pasaría, pero pensó que sería más adelante.

-Déjame ver…- dijo él y apoyó sus manos en el vientre de ella. Hubo un pequeño movimiento, parecido a un burbujeo. Kate miró a Rick para ver si no se lo había imaginado. Rick asintió. Se arrodilló delante de ella y besó su abdomen con ternura. Otro burbujeo y ambos sonrieron felices.

-Es increíble…- dijo Kate mientras permitía que las lágrimas bañaran sus mejillas.

-Son increíbles… Dios, casi no puedo esperar a tenerlos con nosotros…

-Sí…- dijo Kate y apoyó su frente en la de él- gracias amor… gracias por darme la posibilidad de vivir contigo este milagro…

-El agradecido soy yo… porque si realmente tú no hubieses comenzado a pensar que querías tener hijos, quizás lo nuestro… no digo que no hubiese sucedido, pero podría haber tardado mucho más…

-Bueno… en realidad, hay que agradecérselo a Lanie… si no fuera por ella…

-Eso es cierto…

-Rick… a mi me gustaría que fuese la madrina de nuestros hijos…

-A mí también, amor…- dijo Rick y la besó con un poco más de intensidad y luego descendió su mano y acarició otra vez su vientre, justo a tiempo para sentir otro burbujeo…

* * *

**Tengo que confesar que esta historia me está costando en esta etapa, no quiero aburrir y las posibilidades se agotan... pero, intentaré seguirla un poco más... ¿qué les pareció?**


End file.
